iThink This Could Be Fun
by Old LizzieLove Inc
Summary: Sam is no longer the childish bully she used to be. She is actually starting to grow up. And become... HOT? What has gotten into Freddie's mind? And when it gets out, will Sam take advantage of it? Spoiler: yes! Read and Review. SEDDIE! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is my very first story and I'm still pretty new to this site, too. So, pretty please be sweet and don't hate on me. I can really use some advice and helpfulness with all of this so please when you are done reading this chapter, review and tell me what you think I did well or what I should do differently. If you do, thank you in advance. Well, let's get this started. I'm so excited! :D**

**This is a Seddie story even if it doesn't sound like it at first.**

_Disclaimer: What's a disclaimer? Oh, I just have to say that I don't own iCarly? REALLY? Hahaha! Like ever in any universe here or far, far away would I be the owner of iCarly. Wow, I wish…_

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Freddie's POV:**

It's a Monday back at school. I didn't get much sleep last night since my mom saw a spider and led me on a late night spider hunt. She would NOT give up until she found the stupid thing. She claimed it was because she wasn't going to have her Freddie get bit, but I actually think she was just freaked out by it, saying it was HUGE. Oh well, I did get to fall asleep eventually, basically just in time for my alarm clock to go off. I wonder if she ever found the spider…

I slump into school, trudging my feet, not having the energy to lift them completely. I head in the direction of my locker. As I shuffle past Carly and Sam's lockers, I see Carly looking just as she does every day. Her hair, makeup, and clothes all perfect. Don't get me wrong, I'm over her, been that way for a while. We just work so much better as friends. But no matter who you are, you have to admit that she is a very pretty girl. Sam isn't here yet. She usually runs late on Mondays. After a weekend of sleeping in, it takes some extra effort from her to wake up so early again. Effort she doesn't want to give.

"Morning, Carls." I greet her as I continue on past.

Carly looks up real quick and smiles as she pushes some books into her locker.

"Hey." She says.

Once I get to my locker, I open it quickly and shove the books I would need later today in. Today is going to be such a long day.

I walk back over towards Carly and Sam's locker. Sam still isn't here. She better get here soon or she'll be late to our first class. Carly is busy fiddling with her phone, probably texting Sam to see where she is.

"Hey." I mutter. I would say more but considering the fact that my tired body feels like it weighs three tons and it wouldn't be too hard for me to fall over and sleep right here on the floor, it's the best I can do.

"Hey Freddie." She smiles, not looking up from her phone. The smile only lasts for a moment before her face returns to a look of concentration on her phone, mixed with what seems like worry. She says, "Sam isn't answering my texts. I hope she isn't still asleep. She can't afford to be late aga-" She glances up at me and does a double take when she sees my exhausted appearance. "Woah!" She exclaims. "What happened to you?"

"Well, my mom sa-" I began to say.

"Oh, I see." She giggles and looks amused but at the same time gives me a smile of sympathy. "Want some coffee?" she asks, holding the coffee cup in her hand that is not holding her phone out to me.

"Thanks." I say as I grab the cup. I look at her real quick to see if it is okay if I just drink straight from the cup.

"Oh, go ahead and just keep the whole thing. You look like you need it _way_ more than me." She gestures with her hands at my appearance.

"Thanks." I say again.

Carly looks back down at her phone again, sticks her bottom lip out just a little, and makes a little sound that sounds like 'Hmph'. Apparently Sam still hasn't texted her back.

I take a sip of the coffee and as soon as it hits my tongue I start coughing and choking. It is _very, very_ strong.

Carly looks up at me and laughs with a smile on her face that told me she knew that was going to happen.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot to mention. Apparently Spencer used to give me decaf. But now I make my own coffee so I make it my way. The stronger the better, that's how I like it." She states almost proudly with a smile.

"I can see that." I say while staring at the cup, almost afraid to take another sip.

Carly laughs a little and then points at the cup. "Well, go on. Drink it. It will wake you right up."

I take another sip and shudder, but at least I didn't start choking again. I drink some more.

Carly just laughs at me. She stops laughing as soon as she looks down at her phone. She groans, "Ugh, come on Sam!" She was obviously becoming very worried.

"Carly, calm down. I'm sure she'll get here soon. No need to get all upset." I assure her. Suddenly I see bouncing blonde curls approaching from behind Carly. Sure enough it's Sam. "See, there she is now." I gesture my hand up to point at Sam behind Carly.

Carly turns around and as soon as she sees Sam, she relaxes. She smiles and all the worry she was just experiencing seems to vanish.

Sam walks around us to get to her locker.

"Hey Carls. Hey nub." She greets us with a smile as she yanks her locker open.

"Morning." Carly and I both say together.

Sam looks very pretty today as well. Just like always. Again don't get me wrong. I don't have a thing for her either. It's just an obvious fact that she is an attractive girl. No one can deny it.

"Sam, why are so late? The bell is going to ring any minute. And why didn't you answer my texts?" Carly complains to Sam.

Sam turns around, keeping one hand on her locker door, and very lightly replies, "Sorry, Carls. I was just slow getting out of bed this morning. You know how I hate Mondays. And sorry about the not texting you back. I just wasn't in the mood to type." Sam then glances at me. "Oh, coffee!" She smiles and grabs the coffee right out of my hand and takes a drink. She isn't fazed at all by how strong the coffee is. "Mmm. Good coffee Fredifer." She says.

"Carly's." I say simply.

Sam just nods and takes another drink. I reach up and slowly pull the coffee away from her and back to me, shaking my head. I am very cautious, fearing she will snap at me. Sam lets go of the cup and just shrugs. Then she turns around to shut her locker. She must be in somewhat of a good mood today.

"Hey Freddie." I hear someone call from behind us. I turn around to see Gregg Daniels walking up to us.

I nod at him, silently greeting him. Then I take another gulp of the coffee. The rim tastes like Sam's lip gloss, but I don't really care. Gregg isn't someone I'm usually friends with. He is more a delinquent, tough guy, bad boy. But he is still a cool guy; I don't have any sort of problems with him. Besides he most likely is only greeting me so he can talk to the girls. It's something that happens a lot, and I'm used to it. The girls get a lot of attention. Like I said, they are both gorgeous. Especially this year now they are all grown up, you can say.

Just like I thought, he walks up and looks right at the girls.

"Morning Carly" He says while flashing her a grin.

Carly returns his smile and a faint blush appears under her cheeks. She plays with her hair while she says, "Hi Gregg." She obviously finds him good looking.

I feel kind of awkward standing here, but like I said it happens a lot and I'm getting used to it. I just continue to drink my coffee.

Gregg then turns to Sam and winks at her while he says, "Hello Samantha."

Sam steps up very close to him and pokes her finger into his chest. It probably hurt a little, she has long nails and it seems like she was pressing hard. She smiles and looks up at him, as he is a lot taller than her and she is standing very close. "I swear, Gregg, you really need to start calling me Sam." She practically purrs at him, and she never lets her flirty smile leave her face. I've got to admit she was pretty sexy.

Gregg chuckles and says, "I know, I know." He lightly pushes her hand from his chest but doesn't take a single step back, staying very close to her. Smiling down at her.

I stop paying attention and just keep drinking my coffee. Sam and Carly continue to flirt and giggle with Gregg for about a minute until the bell rings.

Gregg says goodbye and leaves to head to his class.

I walk over to a trash can and throw the empty coffee cup away. Then I turn around and walk back over to the girls so we can all walk to class together. We have the same first period. Chemistry.

As I walk back over, I hear Carly say to Sam, "Isn't Gregg is gorgeous?" She was very bubbly, probably from the excitement of talking to a cute guy.

I roll my eyes and walk up to them.

"Ready?" I ask.

They don't really reply to me, they just start walking with me and continue their conversation about Gregg.

"Yeah, he's alright." Sam says as she readjusts her backpack on her shoulder.

"Alright?" Carly basically screeches obviously surprised. But she still has a smile on her face. "If you think he's just alright, then why were you flirting with him so much?" She asks.

Sam just grins, her eyes flash an almost mischievous sparkle, and she asks, "Hey, why not? If you got it, use it, right?"

Carly laughs and I smile and shake my head.

Sam has always had this great confidence and sense of power. When she was a bit younger, she used to draw the confidence and power from harassing and picking on others, like me, or Gibby, or any other "dweeb", as she would put it. She still kind of harasses me, but it's just how our relationship is. Anyway, now that she is older, you know, more mature, she gets her confidence and power straight from knowing exactly how good she looks. It's very hot. She's just got that something about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so tell me what you think. I know there isn't much Seddie in this chapter, but I promise it is coming. <strong>

**So, I really want to know what you think of what I did to Sam. Too OOC? I just wanted to make her a more mature version of herself. She needs to grow up sometime :)**

**Also, REALLY IMPORTANT, tell me about Carly! I had the most trouble with her. I don't really know how I should portray her. So let me know what you think I got right about her and what I need to change and what I can do with her for future chapters.**

**Sorry that it is so long, I've always had a rambling problem. So, let me know what you think of the length too. Shorter next time?**

**Yep, that's it. Just please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Seriously, I really want to know your opinions.**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my word! I can't thank you enough for the amazing feedback! You were so sweet and encouraging! I was reading the reviews and my face literally hurt from smiling! Wow, wow, wow! Thanks! I don't know what else to say! What can I say? :D**

**Alrighty. So, now I feel like you are so crazy wonderful and I can't let you down. There is this new pressure on me, but I think I can handle it. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here we go!**

**The last chapter was a Monday, now we are skipping ahead in the week to Friday.**

_Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own iCarly. But if you do and you, for any reason, would like to give it to me, I wouldn't say no._

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV:**

'_Just three more minutes until the weekend. Three more minutes. I can do this.'_ I keep repeating this in my mind over and over, while my teacher drones on about how important the comma is. It is kind of a strange topic considering this is my Algebra II class. It doesn't really matter though because now in two minutes, I can run out of here and not look back. You know, not until Monday.

This is my least favorite class because I don't know anyone in here. No Carly, no Freddie, not even a Gibby. I hate having to end every school day like this. It's pure torture from how I look at it.

'_One minute! Come on, come on! Hurry it up!' _My thoughts are practically screaming and I feel as if my eyes are going to burn holes in the clock. I watch the thin, red seconds hand lazily glide around the clock.

_**Ring!**_ The bell goes off. That magical sound that saves my soul.

I jump straight out my seat and yell rather loudly, "Finally!"

My teacher rolls her eyes at me. "Sit down, Miss Puckett. I haven't assigned the homework yet."

I walk past her and straight out the door. I call back at her, "It's not like I plan on doing it anyway. Just save your breath." As I continued down the hallway I can feel her eyes glaring at the back of my head until I turn the corner.

I bound down the stairs, pushing people out the way. Whatever it takes to get me out of this death camp faster.

I get to the lockers before Carly. Her class is just down the hall, I must have really been moving fast. I yank open my locker and start shoving books into my backpack. Being neat about things isn't really my style.

"Hey Sam." I hear a voice behind me. It actually startles me slightly but not enough for me to show it.

I turn around and smile my best smile when I see that it is Chris Miller coming over to talk to me. Chris is on the football team, junior class vice president, and manages to pull A's and B's. He isn't the hottest guy in school but he is definitely one that all the girls would love to be with, or at least be with in bed. And from what is heard from the girls who have slept with him, there is a reason why this is true. A _big_ reason. I am one of the few that would pass on him, though. He's too much of a man whore for my taste. But while I'm waiting for Carls, a little flirting won't hurt anyone.

I lean my back against the lockers. I hope whatever he has to say is quick. I just want to get Carly and escape this nightmare called school.

He walks over, puts his hand on the lockers above my head, and leans over me, completely invading my personal space. I swear this boy is the _biggest_ flirt. Almost to the point where he needs to get over himself. But for now I will allow it.

I bite my lower lip and look up at him expectantly, waiting for him to say whatever he needed to say.

"Will I be seeing you later?" He says, not breaking eye contact. It's like we were having a staring contest.

I tilt my head to the side slightly and give him a warm smile. "Yes, yes you will."

He bends his arm against the lockers slightly which brings his face closer to mine as he says, "Perfect." before pushing off the lockers and starting to walk away, smiling smugly.

I just shake my head and laugh lightly at his obvious but effective flirting. He laughs a little too before adding, "Bye Sam." as he disappears around the corner.

I continue to watch the corner where he just disappeared, still laughing quietly. He was cute, but I can do much better than him.

I turn my head back to looking straight ahead. Carly was staring at me with her mouth open and Freddie was just walking up behind her. I wonder how long she had been standing there.

"What up Carly? Benson?" I say casually. I turn around and resume throwing books into my bag.

"Chris Miller?" Carly yells but not too loudly. I can tell that her shocked face has turned into a huge smile without even having to look at her. "You'll be seeing Chris Miller later? Oh my god! You have a date with Chris Miller?" She didn't even pause to take a breath long enough for me to answer her. "You are so lucky! I mean, he's kind of a man whore. But he is crazy hot! Oh my god!" She grabs my shoulders, turns me back to face her, and shakes me for a moment with her huge goofy smile on her face. I start laughing.

Freddie, on the other hand, after hearing what Carly was exclaiming about, looked concerned and against the idea. I get it though. If I thought Carly had a date with Chris, I would be totally against it and probably have the same look as Freddie does right now. Carly just gets excited over every hot guy, so that explains why she is freaking out right now. Doesn't matter if he is a man whore, if he's hot, then he's hot in her mind.

She stops shaking me. Then I laugh as I tell her, "Calm down, Carls. I don't have a date with Chris."

"Oh." Her face drops and she takes a step back.

Freddie looks kind of relieved.

Carly thinks for a moment, then asks me, "Well then why are you seeing him later?" She pushes a piece of hair out of her face.

"I'll see him at a party I'm going to tonight." I say very simply as I close my locker and throw my now heavy backpack over my shoulder.

Carly seems taken back. "Sam?" She blurts out. "You are going to a party tonight?"

"Yeah. What wrong with that? I go to parties all the time." I tell her.

"Sam? Why don't you ever take me to these parties then?" She whines at me.

I laugh and Freddie laughs with me.

Carly looks offended so I smile at her and explain, "Come on, Shay. These aren't like your parties. They are actual high school parties."

"Well, I _happen_ to be an actual high school girl." She is getting a little angry.

"Just trust me. These parties are not your scene. They're barely even Freddie's scene." I gesture my hand towards the nub standing next to her.

Carly's mouth drops open again. She exclaims, "Freddie goes to the parties?" She twirls around to face Freddie and puts her hands on her hips. "You go to the parties? Why do you go to the parties?" She demands.

Freddie shrugs, "Sometimes a girl will come up and ask if she will be seeing me at some party. If I don't have anything to do, I'll go."

I interrupt Freddie when I roll my eyes and let out a small laugh.

Freddie glares at me. "What, Puckett?"

I just smile and laugh at him while saying, "I'm just trying to picture a girl asking _you_ out."

Freddie shakes his head and chooses to ignore my insult.

He looks back at Carly and continues what he was saying, "Anyway Carls, it's really not that big a deal. No need to overreact."

The hallway was starting to clear out. Carly walks over and opens her locker. As she starts to put her books in her book bag, she tells me, "Well, Sam, I am going to that party with you tonight."

I groan. "Carly, I re-"

"Sam, you are not going to change my mind." She says defiantly. "We are _ALL_" she looks over her shoulder at Freddie too, "going to that party. I'll drive."

She throws her book bag on her shoulder and looks at me, waiting for me to try and talk her out of it again.

I sigh and give her a look of annoyance. "Fine, whatever, Shay."

"Yay!" Carly squeals, a satisfied and delighted smile spreading across her face.

We all walk out of the school and across the now almost empty parking lot as Carly begins her excited babbles about the party.

"Oh my god! This is going to be so fun! And oh, Sam! You'll be at my house so you can borrow my clothes and I'll do your hair and your makeup! We are going to look _SO_ hot! Drop dead gorgeous!" Carly keeps smiling and laughing and rambling.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

I walk over to Carly's car, waiting for her to unlock the door, and wave goodbye to Freddie as he starts to head towards his.

He lifts his hand to wave goodbye and Carly unlocks my door. As I get in the car and buckle my seat belt I hear Carly tell Freddie, "Come across the hall at 9:30-ish and we'll go. I can't wait!"

I chuckle to myself about my crazy, over-excited best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Now here we are again. What did you think? :)<strong>

**So, this is a just a little shorter than the last chapter but still kind of long. I know you said you didn't want shorter chapters, but I didn't mean to. I meant for this to be longer but it's getting late and I was suppose to have started packing for vacation a couple hours ago, so I stopped the chapter here.**

**Now, you did read correctly. I will be leaving for vacation. I leave tomorrow morning (Meaning Thursday morning) and I'll be gone for a week. I will try to post the next chapter before I leave. While I am on vacation I will probably be really busy with family and stuff (My cousin is getting married) so I don't know if I will be able to write and post. Also, I will be staying in a cabin by a lake so I don't know if I will even have internet access. I promise I will do my best, though.**

**This chapter is pretty uneventful, like I said I meant it to be longer. It is just kind of leading into the next chapter. Next chapter will be the party, and that will be an interesting one, or at least I hope :) It should be up in the next 24 hours, so yeah, stay tuned.**

**Thank you again for being so crazy nice and kind to me with all your sweet reviews. If only you saw me when I first read them. I couldn't stop smiling and I was pacing around trying to calm down. It was pathetic :D**

**Now I am just talking way too much. I give you permission to make fun of my long, babbling notes as long as you also give me your opinions on the chapter as well. Deal? Good, so now go write your REVIEW. **

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Well, first of all I'm sorry! I didn't post this chapter before I left for vacation like I said I would. But I'm on the plane coming home now so to pass the time I will type this up on my phone :) My phone is on airplane mode so one of the only things I can do is type here on the "Notepad" thing. Then I will post when I get home.**

**Let's just jump right on in. I hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful show called iCarly, but let me tell you, I really wish I could!_

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Freddie's POV:**

I look at the clock on the bathroom wall as I step out of the shower. It's says that it is 9:17 PM right now, which means I should head over to Carly's in the next ten or fifteen minutes.

I wrap a towel around my lower half then use my hand to wipe some steam off the mirror in front of me. I study myself for a moment before picking up my toothbrush, covering it with toothpaste, and brushing my teeth. Afterwards I quickly shave. I continue with my routine for getting ready for a few minutes. Then I grab a small towel from the shelf behind and dry off my hair. I let the small towel fall to the floor where it will now wait in a crumpled heap for my mom to come clean it, sterilize it, and perfectly re-fold it back on the shelf like she always does. I step out of my bathroom and shiver at the rush of cold air.

I check the clock on my nightstand which tells me that it is now 9:25 PM. I smirk to myself. Less than ten minutes have past and all I have to do is throw on some clothes and I'll be ready. I can only imagine how long the girls have been getting ready. Or, let me rephrase that, how long Carly has been getting ready and forcing Sam to do the same.

I open my closet and rifle through the neatly hung and crisply iron shirts. I threw on a white t-shirt then picked out and shrugged on a navy blue, black, and grey plaid button up shirt. I grab a pair of boxer shorts and black jeans out of my drawer. I throw them on quickly and chuck my towel into the bathroom so that it's on the floor with the other one. Next I slip on my socks and black Chucks. I grab my cell phone off the dresser and check over my shoulder at the clock. 9:29 PM. The girls should be pretty much ready by now; I'll be okay to go over. I leave my room and give myself one last look over in the mirror by our front door. I look presentable enough so I slide out of my apartment and close the door behind me.

I knock on Carly's door and open it at the same time.

"Hey, I'm here!" I yell into the house. No response.

I walk towards the stairs and rest my hand on the railing, calling up the stairs, "Carly? Sam?"

"Chill, Fredward. We'll be down in a minute." I hear Sam shout from somewhere upstairs. I assume Carly's bedroom.

I walk over and sit on one of the stools by the computer to wait. There is a note on the counter for Carly from Spencer saying that he is at the junk yard to find stuff for a new sculpture and it says to have fun at the party. 'Be smart.' is written in big letters at the bottom of the paper. I laugh to myself and shake my head as I set the paper back down. I drum my fingers on the countertop impatiently.

After about a minute, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I turn around to see who it is and for a second it feels like I've had the wind knocked out of me. Sam looks **incredible**.

"Hey dork." She says as she makes it down the first part of the stairs and can see me fully.

I try to answer, but I just _can't_. For God's sake, I can't even blink.

By time she hits the bottom of the stairs I have recovered enough to muster up a "Hey." and a weak smile.

I take a moment as she walks towards the kitchen to fully take her appearance in. Her hair is up which is strange because Sam hates wearing her hair like that. I wonder how much of a struggle Carly had to go through to have Sam let her do that. It's in a messy bun with curly strands of beautiful blonde hair falling around her face. Her makeup is perfect to make you appreciate her natural beauty. The warm, dark eye makeup makes her bright blue eyes look like gems and her lips are painted a gorgeous pouty light pink. She is wearing a tight t-shirt with a slight v-neck and wide purple and white strips that grips her curves. On top of that she is wearing a tight black cropped vest. It seems to push her boobs up and make them look _bigger_. Her jeans hug her hips and all the way down her legs until they slightly flare out over her shoes. She is wearing amazingly sexy, extremely skinny, black stilettos that I am positive belong to Carly. I can't see how tall they are because her pants cover the top of them; but they have to be at least 3 or 4 inches tall, which still won't even make her as tall as me. For how tall they are and for how usually un-girly she is, she is walking in them like a pro.

As she walks past me, she flashes her usual Sam smile. To her nothing is different. Well, I guess nothing _is_ different. She is still Sam. But seriously, who gave Sam permission to become so hot?

Sam walks straight to the fridge like her normal self. _'Everything is normal, Freddie. Just calm down.'_ I watch Sam, I still can't take my eyes off of her. She opens the fridge and leans in to find something to eat. _'Oh my god.'_ Does she even realize what she is doing? Does she know what kind of view I have right now? I try to look away and not be a pervert. But I can't help but check her out. The way she is bending over to lean into the fridge, all you can see is her perfect ass. If it were any other guy but me sitting here, I would say that she was doing it on purpose; making the guy get lost staring at her body; giving her the advantage in flirting with him. But this is ME. She would never, ever do something like this to me. Right?

I am finally able to look away as she stands up with a leftover chicken leg in her hand. She closes the fridge and takes a bite as she makes her way back to the staircase, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Come on already, Carly!" Sam yells up the stairs, "Your hair looks fine! We are going to a party, not the prom! Let's go!"

Carly comes down the stairs, smoothing her hand over her top. "Well excuse me for wanting to look presentable." She says.

"_Presentable_? You looked presentable 2 hours ago!" Sam complains at her.

"Fine. Well then excuse me for wanting to look…" Carly looks up like she is searching for the right word. "Perfect." She finishes with a smile.

Sam sighs. "Oh well, whatever. It worked. You do look great, Kid." She tells her as she takes another bite out of her chicken leg.

Sam is right. Carly does look great. She isn't presenting the same sexy and gorgeous look that Sam is. Instead she looks sweet and very beautiful. Her hair is down and in soft waves draping over her shoulders. She doesn't have much makeup on; just some mascara on her already long, dark eyelashes, some blush on the pale skin of her cheeks, and her lips a very girly, reddish pink. She is wearing a tight, red spaghetti strap tank top with a red, sheer off-the-shoulder lacy top flowing over it. She has on black skinny jeans that actually hug her thin body. Her shoes are short, black and red heels that are open toe so you can see her fresh French tipped nails.

In the past, I would be drooling over her right now. But I have grown out of my love for the innocent beauty type. I'm pretty sure it is purely my hormones that now want a steamy, sexy girl. _'A girl like Sam. No, no! Not like Sam. Well, like Sam but __not Sam__.' _My brain was arguing with itself.

Carly smiles at Sam. "Why thank you. I still can't believe how amazing you look. You should let me make you over more often."

I stand up from the stool and walk towards the girls. "Yeah, yeah. You both look gorgeous. Now can we go?" I say with a smile, teasing them. But really, I'm serious about leaving. I'm getting impatient.

"Yep." Sam says then she takes a step towards me. "Get rid of this for me, will ya, Fredweird?" She says as she plops the bone from her chicken leg in my hand.

There isn't a single piece of meat left on it, there is nothing on it except for Sam's slobber and lipstick marks.

"Sam!" Carly laughs as she scolds Sam. But Sam is already halfway out the door.

"Nice, Puckett." I mutter to myself. It doesn't bother me that much though. I mean it could always be worse.

I throw the bone in the garbage and wash Sam's spit off my hand in the kitchen sink while Carly grabs her keys and waits for me by the door. Sam is probably already half way to the car.

I follow Carly out the door and smile to myself. Neither of the girls are mine, we are just friends, but I will still be showing up to the party with two of the most beautiful girls in the school and I couldn't help but smile. Any guy would be proud to get to show up with them. Who am I kidding? Any guy would be proud to have them know their name. Any guy would _die_ to get to show up with them.

So far the drive to the party is pretty uneventful. Just Carly babbling and giggling about how she is excited for the party, and who she hopes will be there, and who she hopes will not be there. I wasn't really listening to her. All of a sudden I feel Sam kick the back of my chair from her seat in the backseat. I ignore it. Then she does it again, and again, and again, and again, again, again. It was really starting to tick me off.

I whip around in my seat to glare at her. "Knock it off, Puckett!" I snap at her.

Her lips settle in to a pout. _'God, she's gorgeous. No! She may be gorgeous. But she's a demon, come on, a demon.'_ I work through the words in my mind.

"Make me." She says simply with smirk that makes me think she could be flirting with me. _'Make you? There are so many things I would love to do to you right now that make you a little too busy and distracted to kick my chair. Oh my god! Freddie, knock this off.'_

"Come on, Sam. I am not in the mood for this." I tell her.

The flirty look in her eyes is gone. Now she just looks mad. She yells at me and I yell back. Our usually fighting happening while Carly tries to yell over us to "Calm down." and "Stop it."

It goes on for a bit until I stop and just look at her. Her face is slightly flushed from her anger and from all the yelling. Her eyes are like daggers piercing into me. I hate to say it but it makes her look even hotter to me. She is fiery and sexy. But it's wrong.

I look at her and let a smile crawl onto my face, my lips letting out a small laugh while I shake my head. Her eyes go from angry, to confused, before finally softening. She tilts her head to the side slightly and smiles. I turn back around in my seat still smiling. Then I feel her kick my chair again.

"Sam." I say laughing, not turning around.

I hear her giggling.

As we pull up to the location of the party, I hear Carly sing-song, "We're here!" with a big smile on her face.

I check out the clock on the dashboard and it says it's a little after 10:30 PM. It took forever to drive here. It's at some house on the outskirts of the city. Well, house is an understatement. This place is a mansion. I'm pretty sure I heard that it's one of the cheerleader's homes. It's one of those situations where the parents go out of town so the kid think "Why not have a party?"

We park a bit down the street; there is an insane number of cars here. It must be packed inside.

Carly locks the car and hurries towards the house, me and Sam in tow. The door is wide open so we walk in. The music is so loud that you can't hear yourself think and it seems like the entire school is here. But that is to be expected.

Carly looks around amazed. She grabs Sam's arm and pulls her away to dance, a mischievous look on her face. I laugh at Sam's helpless expression and wave a playful, you're-on-your-own goodbye. I walk a bit further into the house and find a spot where I can just stand, out of the way and watch my friends dance for a minute. Carly looks like she's having the time of her life and Sam looks like she's having fun too. I smile to myself. Not too much time passes before a guy shows up at Carly's side. Carly grabs Sam arm and pulls her towards her. She says something into Sam's ear and then lets go of her arm. Sam smiles and nods at whatever Carly had said then she starts to walk away, while Carly turns and dances with the guy.

I make my way through the crowd of dancing people to catch up with Sam. That is until, a girl steps in front of me blocking my way. I recognize her from my Spanish class. Her name is Stephanie Ryan. She smiles at me and reaches up to pull my head down to her.

"Dance with me." I hear her yell over the music.

I look at her again and she smiles. She is very pretty and sweet. She has dark brown, stick straight hair and warm, light brown eyes. Plus she has a smile that you just can't say no to. It just makes you want to hug her.

'_Why not?'_ I think. Besides the way she is smiling, I can tell she's not trying to "get with me" or whatever. She is just small and cute, and wants to dance and have fun with a friend.

We dance together for a bit. She looks up with me with an embarrassed, almost apologetic smile about her dancing skills. I can't help but laugh a little at her smile. I wrap my arms around her and help her out. She keeps smiling, laughing, having fun, and completely enjoying herself. I can't keep the smile off my face. This girl is adorable and is completely brightening my evening.

After a while, I grab her hand and bring it up to my lips. I kiss her fingers. A very gentleman-ish way of saying goodbye. She takes her hand back and wave goodbye while still dancing and smiling her infectious smile. She turns around and goes looking for someone else to dance with.

'_Well, that was fun. Now where is Sam?'_ I think to myself. I look around quickly before I finally see her.

I make my way towards her. She is standing around the kitchen table where a bunch of people are sitting and standing. I hear them yelling and whistling at something, then it quickly dies down.

"Alright then. Sam, truth or dare?" I hear Tyler Holly ask Sam as I walk up.

That explains the noise. Truth or Dare at a party where most people are drunk is not a good idea.

"Hey Freddie!" Someone sitting at the table calls.

Everyone, including Sam, looks at me.

I lift my hand to signal a greeting as I approach the table. I am standing on the opposite side from Sam. She looks at me and something flashes in her eyes. I can't tell what it is but I know that it can't be good.

She turns back to look at Tyler who is sitting in a chair next to her. "Anyway, Tyler. Dare me." She says winking at him.

Tyler raised his eyebrows. "Kay. Sam, I dare you to-"

Sam interrupts him when she grabs his shirt and pulls him up to her. Kissing him. Hard.

I was not expecting that and I feel my mouth fall open.

Tyler Holly is on all of the girls "Top Three" list at our school. For the record, I have heard several times that I was on the "Top Ten" and this year I have been bumped up to "Top Seven". They never say what number exactly, just "Top Whatever". He is one of the ones that Carly can talk about non-stop forever.

'_What the hell is she doing? She can't be thinking straight.'_ I say in my head.

The table breaks out into hollers and whistles, people raising their drinks while they continue their make out session, getting hotter by the second.

I subconsciously realize that I am staring, but I ignore it. All I can think is _'What is wrong with her?' _and, strangely enough, _'I wish that was me.'_

Finally Sam breaks the kiss and wipes her mouth dramatically.

Tyler sits back in his chair with a smile on his face. "Well, I think that was a good dare on my part." He jokes. Everyone at the table laughs, including me. Trying to shake it off.

I cross my arms and say teasingly at Sam, "So what? Are you drunk or something?"

The table starts to laugh, but they are quickly silenced by Sam's glare. Next thing I know that glare is directed at me. But her stare doesn't scare me anymore. I just raised one of my eyebrows at her, waiting.

Before she can answer, a girl in the chair on the other side of Sam speaks up. The girl is Katelyn, or "Kate", Mastin. Kate is basically the only other person beside me and Carly that Sam hangs out with. Kate has a light brown hair that is always in giant soft waves, her eyes are a hazel color that is mostly green, and year around, she always has naturally tanned skin. Her personality has always reminded me of an almost perfect blend of Carly and Sam. She is a sweetheart to everyone but you know that you never want to upset her because she can get tough, fast. She seems like a really great friend to Sam.

"No, definitely not," Kate answers my question, "Sam doesn't drink. She's a good girl. Well, at least when it comes to not drinking she is." Kate laughs and Sam lightly pushes her, smiling. "That," Kate gestures her hand at what just happened between Sam and Tyler, "was natural Puckett." She laughs again while she pokes Sam. Sam rolls her eyes.

Then Sam turns her attention back to me and glares again. She puts her hands on the table and leans forward as she spits words at me, "Beside, Benson. Even if I was, why don't you just mind your own business?" She pushes herself off the table and falls back to sit in right into Tyler's lap. She smiles at him and he smiles back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

There was an awkward silence at the table for just a second before Kate broke it. Thank God. You got to love Kate.

"So, Freddie? Want a turn? Truth or Dare?" Kate asks.

"No, I'm good, Kate. I'm thinking about heading back out into that mess." I hitch my thumb over my shoulder to the mass of dancing teenagers. "I'll catch you guys later."

There is a jumble of "See ya."s and "Bye."s and "Later."s.

I watch Sam's eyes as I turn to leave but they are unreadable.

Before I know it I'm in the middle of dancers trying to find somewhere to go. I see a group of girls dancing and they wave me over. _'Seems good to me.' _I make my way over and dance with all the girls for a while.

Suddenly a hand grabs my arm and yanks me from the group. I feel her before I see her. She presses herself right up against me and hisses in my ear. "Hey there. I've been looking for you _all_ night."

When she turns herself around to press her back to me, I finally see her face. She's Mariah Shaw. _'This is not good.'_ I think. She drops straight to the floor and then rolls her body back up, pushing her ass into my groin. _'Oh. Shit.'_

**Sam's POV:**

So far tonight hasn't been bad. I found that Kate is here not too long after dancing with Carly, and I have just been hanging out with her since. Other then the fact that I randomly made out with Tyler and I am now sitting right on his lap, it has been a pretty normal night.

I can feel Tyler's hand getting tighter and tighter around my waist the longer I sit here. At first I just ignored it but now it is making me uncomfortable.

I start to get up but suddenly his hand grips me about five times harder.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispers in my ear.

"I want to get up." I tell him.

"Aw, come on, Baby. Why don't you just stay right here?" He says softly. This creeps me out. Plus, I am definitely not his "Baby".

"Tyler, let me up." I growl at him.

"No." He says as he tightens his grip on my waist even more.

He can tighten it all he wants, I am still stronger than him. I easily push him away, stand up, and start to move away from him.

"Sam, bring your pretty little ass back here." He raises his voice, angry.

Then he does something he should never do. He reaches up with one hand and holds onto my arm, pulling me back, while the other hand grabs and squeezes my ass.

"Hey!" I hear Kate yell at him when she sees what is happening.

In less than a second, I whip around and slap him hard across the face. He falls right out of the chair and lands with a thud on the ground. Everyone around the table is dead silent, staring at me.

I can feel my blood pounding through my body and I am so pissed off that I could explode.

He looks up at me and yells, "What the hell?"

I kick the chair that he was just sitting in on top of him and leave him lying there.

"Dick." I mutter as I turn to walk away.

I make my way into the crowd of drunk, dancing bodies, looking for Carly and Freddie._ 'I want to go home. Now.'_

That's when I see Freddie with Mariah Shaw. She has her back to him and she is grinding herself against him. Her head is tipped back so she can suck and nibble on Freddie's neck. Freddie has his arm around her waist holding her into place. He seems to be enjoying himself.

'_Great. Just what I need to make this night better than it already is.'_ I think sarcastically.

Mariah is a little bleach blonde tramp with a huge rack. And she is also basically my worst enemy.

She hates me and is constantly being the biggest bitch on Earth. But the worst part is, I can't do anything about it. She is the superintendent's only niece. If I even breathe a word to her that she doesn't like, she can get me expelled in a heartbeat. She uses it to her advantage, trying to push me further and further.

Now, she is rubbing herself all over one of my best friends. And he is letting her. I can feel myself about to break. I need to leave. Now. I am this close to tearing her head off and not being allowed back into any school in the district.

Freddie looks up and immediately makes eye contact with me.

I don't even know what my face could look like right now. Hurt? Confused? Betrayed? Pissed? Most likely, all of the above. Freddie knows how much I hate her. He says he is my friend. That means he should be on my side. Yet, here he is.

Mariah looks up to see what Freddie is staring at. When she sees me, she gives an evil little smirk and wiggles her fingers at me to wave. I can see her laughing.

'_That bitch.'_ I feel it break in me. It's time to leave. I shove everyone out of my way to get to the door. I don't have time to find Carly. I will run all the way back to the Bushwell for all I care. I just need to get away from here before I do something I regret.

I see the door and I speed up my pace a little when someone steps in front of me. I am about to shove them out of the way when I hear the person say, "Sam? Are you okay? What is it?" Carly.

I turn around to look back at where Mariah is grinding on Freddie and Carly follows my gaze.

Mariah gives Carly a little wave too with that same evil smirk. Carly's mouth drops open. She hates Mariah just as much as I do. Freddie just stands there, staring, not moving, like an idiot. My blood is about to boil right out of my body. Mariah tips her head back and starts molesting Freddie's neck again.

"Let's go." I say as I grab Carly's arm and yank her out the door.

We hurry our way down the street to the car, I am fuming and Carly is still in shock.

We make it to the car and Carly unlocks it. As we open our doors, I hear someone calling our names.

I look up to see Freddie running down the street towards us.

"Go back to the party, Freddie. We're leaving." Carly yells to him.

Freddie stops in the middle of the street a few cars ahead of us. "How am I supposed to get home?" He yells.

"Just go home with Mariah. I'm sure she won't argue." I yell angrily at him. Mariah is a huge slut who sleeps with basically everyone. "Enjoy yourself." I add, my voice dripping with bitter hatred. How could he do something like this to me?

Freddie opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

I climb into the car and Carly follows. She lightly closes her door while I slam mine, shaking the car.

Carly flips on the engine, pulls a U-turn, and heads towards home, leaving Freddie standing there in the middle of the road.

Once we are a good ways away from the party. I smack my fists against the dashboard a few times letting out my frustration. I slam myself back against my seat.

"What is wrong with people these days?" I practically scream into the air. My voice rings in the car for a while before finally dying down into silence.

Carly doesn't take her eyes off the road as she very quietly asks me, "Sam, what happened in there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that was a long one! Did you guys like it? Tell me, let me know!<strong>

**Some of this was written while I was thousands of miles above the Earth. And I think that is pretty cool sounding. Am I right?**

**Again I'm sorry that I didn't update before I left, but does the fact that this chapter is twice as long as the others make up for that? Maybe? Please… :)**

**Well, just let me know what you think so far. We finally got some drama into the story with this chapter. I want to hear your thoughts, but I'm not a mind reader (as much as I wish I was) so you have to PLEASE REVIEW! If you do, yay!**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Alright so, let's do a quick 1, 2, 3 of up-coming events. :)**

**1) August 13****th****. iLost My Mind finally has an air date! I can't wait! What with the Jim Parsons, and the Gibby-duck friendship, and the **_**Seddie**_**. It is going to be amazing, I know it!**

**2) Today. MY BIRTHDAY! It's an exciting time. Wish me happy birthday, pretty please? I would love it immensely.**

**3) Right now. Chapter 4 of iThink This Could Be Fun. Here we go!**

_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of iCarly, but hey, that's one great idea for a birthday present! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's POV:**

I don't feel like answering Carly's question on the long ride home and thankfully she doesn't press it. I am just sitting here trying to calm myself down. I feel kind of bad for leaving Freddie. And with one look at Carly, you can tell she feels absolutely, down-right horrible. _'The nub deserves it. Besides it's not like he is completely stranded or something.'_ I tell myself.

When we finally make it back to the Bushwell, I kick off my heels the second we hit the lobby. I hear Lewbert complaining about my "nasty feet all over his beautifully clean floor" and how he wishes "all people would just go away". As we walk past his desk, I pick up the little, gold service bell and throw it at his head.

_**Ding!**_ The bell sounds as it hits Lewbert and he falls to the floor.

Carly walks around the desk muttering a few "Sorry"s and helping him off the floor, while I walk straight on past. I call the elevator that goes straight to Carly's apartment, get in, hold the door, and wait for Carly to finish helping her obnoxious doorman. Sweet Carly is nice to everyone.

I see her put the bell neatly back on the desk and hear Lewbert yell at her, "Control your lunatic, will ya?"

Carly finally enters the elevator and gives me a stern look, silently reprimanding me for what I did to Lewbert. I roll my eyes at her.

The elevator slowly moves upward before stopping at her apartment. As soon as the doors open, I don't hesitate to go straight up the stairs towards Carly's room not looking back.

"Sam…" Carly calls softly after me. But she doesn't follow.

I grab some pajamas that I keep at Carly's from her room and go across the hall to her bathroom to change.

After I change, I just sit on the edge of her tub for a while. I don't want to go out and face Carly's questions. It's nice and quiet in here and I like it. I don't know how long I have been sitting in here but it has probably been close to 5 minutes of peace.

I decide to take a shower. Carly won't mind. She takes extremely long showers when she is upset and Spencer takes showers to think of good ideas. So, she'll understand.

The shower is nice and calming. Maybe the Shays have the right idea.

I take about 15 minutes in the shower washing makeup off my face and just enjoying the hot water, before toweling off and putting my pajamas back on.

I open the door and the steam of the bathroom pours out into the hallway.

When I enter Carly's room, I find Carly sitting cross-legged on her bed. She is also in her pajamas. She has put her hair up in a messy bun and her makeup has been scrubbed off. She gives me a weak smile.

I throw the clothes I wore to the party in a pile in the corner of her room and make my way over to her makeup counter area. I pick up her brush and start pulling it through my mess of wet hair.

"So, you okay?" Carly asks as she watches me brush my hair.

"Yeah, I'm good." I tell her honestly. The steam of my anger has all blown over and I am feeling much better now.

It is quiet for a minute. I sit down and hit the button for the hair dryer. The loud noise fills the silence while I slowly dry my hair.

Once my hair is dry, I hit the button again to turn the air off, and brush my hair one last time. I set the brush down on the counter and go sit by Carly on her bed. She is still sitting cross-legged up by her pillows and I sit on one of the side edges, letting my feet dangle to the floor, and turned slightly to face her.

After a couple seconds, Carly lets out a long breath. "Mariah is a bitch." Carly states.

I look down at my feet on the floor and laugh quietly. It always sounds so awkward when Carly tries to curse. It just opposes her sweet and delicateness too much.

I look back up to her and smile. "I know." I say well making a face that says "What can you do, though?"

Carly leans over and comfortingly pats my hands that are intertwined and resting in my lap.

Suddenly, I hear her doorbell ring.

Carly hops off her bed and stands in front of me, offering me her hand. I take it and she yanks me to my feet.

I walk next to her out of the room. I bump her with my hip making her run into the door frame lightly. She laughs and shoves me weakly before taking off running towards the stairs, initiating a race.

We slow down when we hit the halfway point of the stairs and hear Spencer calling, "Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly!" from his bedroom.

Carly hops the last two steps and yells back at him, "What, Spencer?"

"Get the door." Spencer replies weakly, sounding almost barely audible like he is still asleep.

Carly laughs as she jogs over to the door. I jump over the back of the couch and plant myself down on it. I wonder who is at Carly's door at this hour.

Carly opens the door to a man shoving a large bucket of fried chicken at her. She takes it and turns around to wiggle it for me to see. I leap off the couch and snatch it from her. She must have ordered it while I was in the bathroom. I drop back onto the couch with the bucket in my arms.

Carly turns around and pays the man with the money her and Spencer keep in a jar by the door, before closing the door.

Only Carly would go through the trouble of finding a place that will deliver me chicken at half past midnight. She is such a great best friend.

I take a bite of a piece hot chicken and tell her with my mouth full, "Carly, you're the best."

She shrugs, smiles, and says, "I know."

She sits on the couch with me and turns on the T.V. She reaches into the bucket to take a piece of chicken and I let her. We watch Girly Cow, laughing, and eating our chicken.

**Carly's POV:**

After about 10 minutes, there is a quiet knocking at the door.

Sam's eyes light up and she looks at me. "More food?" She asks excitedly.

I laugh but shake my head. "No, I didn't order any more food." I tell her. Her face falls.

The knocking at the door comes again, this time louder.

I get off the couch and I hear Spencer yelling again, "Carly, Carly, Carly, Car-"

"I got it, Spencer! Go back to sleep!" I yell, interrupting him.

No more noise comes from Spencer's room. He probably fell back asleep already.

I move to the door and open it just as the visitor started knocking for the third time. Freddie stands there with his hand raised as if he was still knocking.

"Oh, hey." He says and lowers his arm.

Sam hears who it is and comes to stand a little behind me abandoning her empty bucket of chicken on the coffee table. She glares at Freddie with her arms folded over her chest defensively. The way her hair is falling over her face she looks extra menacing and I am thankful that I am not the victim of her stare. I turn my attention back to Freddie.

"What do you want Freddie? Shouldn't you still be with Mariah or something?" I ask him as coldly as I can manage.

Behind me I hear Sam laugh before she says, "No, it makes sense that he would be back already. The nub probably can't last very long."

'_Ouch.' _I think.

Freddie makes an angry face but then he just sighs, forcing his face to soften.

"Look guys, I am really sorry. And for your information, I haven't seen Mariah since you left. I just grabbed Gibby from the party and forced him drive me straight home." He defends himself.

I look back at Sam who rolls her eyes.

"Freddie, do you even know what you are 'really sorry' for?" I ask him, mocking his words 'really sorry'.

Freddie stands up a little straighter and becomes obviously confused. "Um, yeah. I do. I was dancing with Mariah and it upset the both of you." He says but at the same time it sounds like he is asking a question. Like he is unsure.

"No chizz. But do you have any idea why it upset us?" Sam asks shifting her weight from one hip to the other glaring at him accusingly.

Freddie looks down at his hands while he thinks. When he finally looks up his stare is hard and fierce and it is directed right at Sam. I was not expecting that.

I see something jump in Sam's eyes when she meets his stare. It surprised her too.

"No, Sam. I really have no idea. Please explain it to me. Explain to me why I get in trouble for dancing with a girl while you were busy sucking Tyler Holly's face off." He spits at her rather loudly.

'_What?'_ I scream in my head but I realize that does me no good so I say out loud, "You did what to Tyler Holly?" As I turn to the side to face Sam.

Sam ignores me and takes a step back as if Freddie's accusation literally knocked into her. Her arms fall to her sides and she seems to be staring at the door frame rather than at either of them.

"That's not the same." She says slowly.

Before Sam can barely finish her last word, Freddie yells at her, "How is it not the same, Sam?" His words coming out very quickly and fiery.

He looks like he is about to blow up while Sam looks unreasonably calm. Uncomfortable, but calm.

Sam's eyes shift for a minute to look at Freddie, then to the floor, then back to the door frame as she starts to speak.

"Mariah makes my life a living hell." She states simply. Her eyes check back over to Freddie but he looks the same, still angry. She continues, "Its hell and I can't stop it. I don't know what she wants. Well, that's a lie. Apparently she wants everything. She already has taken away my power over her. But at least I still have my friends on my side. Or so I thought." She gave him a harsh glare trying to get her point across but he wasn't letting up in the slightest. She lets out a small breath then lets her words keep falling from her mouth, keeping her eyes on the door frame, safe and sturdy. "It's not like you and Tyler are enemies." I see Freddie tense up even more when Sam says Tyler's name. Sam doesn't notice and just keeps talking, "Tyler doesn't treat you like Mariah treats me. He doesn't make your life miserable."

"No, that's your job, isn't it?" Freddie says harshly, extremely harshly, harsher than I have ever heard anyone speak in my life, cutting off Sam's little speech.

'_Woah. Major ouch.'_ I say in my head.

Sam mouth opens to say something but she closes it and looks at the floor.

"Freddie." I say quietly, shaking my head. I look up at him disappointingly. Sam may be rude and horrible to him but she definitely does not deserve to be spoken to like that. The sharpness of his words almost cut me and I'm not even the direct victim of it.

Freddie just ignores me and keeps pressing Sam. "Well, Sam?" He keeps his intensely angry eyes fixed on her.

Sam starts to look up and I'm afraid of what I'll see. I'm trying to figure out how badly his words had hurt her. I am expecting possible signs of tears. I know if it was me I would probably be bawling but Sam is much tougher than me.

When Sam's eyes finally look up I am shocked to see that there are no signs of tears anywhere. They are dark and deep. She is mad, furious, completely pissed.

"Benson." She says slowly and careful, her voice shaking. I can tell she is trying very hard to keep herself in check. "You do _not_ want me to be angry right now." Her voice gets louder with each word and by the end of the sentence she is practically screaming.

Just then, Spencer comes around the corner, rubbing his eyes.

"Woah. Everybody, just calm down. It is too late at night for all of this screaming and yelling." Spencer says. He looks at the three of us. But only I look back at him. Sam and Freddie are just glaring at each other, as if they are having the world's most painful staring contest.

Spencer runs his hand through his bed head hair and continues, "Look Freddie. Why don't you just head home? Sounds like you all had a busy night. You can come back tomorrow and sort this out once all of you have had a good night's rest, and have calmed down, and can think rationally again. You know, a time when people aren't trying to sleep. Alright?"

Freddie keeps his staring contest with Sam going while he processes Spencer's words. Finally he nods and breaks his eye's away from Sam's to look at Spencer.

"Yeah, you're right, Spence. I'll go." Freddie says while he nods.

Freddie looks back at Sam, but she has her back to him as she walks over to the couch. I watch him while he watches her plop down and snatch the remote to turn on the television.

Freddie musters up a weak, "Night." for all of us.

Spencer nods and I quietly say, "Goodnight, Freddie." Sam just remains fixed on the T.V.

Freddie walks across the hall to his apartment door and I shut mine and lock it.

I tell Spencer, "Thanks."

"No problem." Spencer says.

He walks over to stand behind where Sam is sitting on the couch. He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"You alright, Kiddo?" He asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam says quietly tilting her head back to look at him.

He pats her shoulders once, then starts to walk to his room to go back to sleep.

"Goodnight, ladies." He calls before he disappears into his bedroom.

I fall onto the couch right next to Sam and stare at the T.V. with her for a minute.

"So…" I finally say.

"So." Sam returns but doesn't look at me.

"Um, Tyler Holly?" I ask. "What's up with that?"

Sam laughs and turns herself to face me. She pulls her legs up onto the couch and crosses them, completely facing me.

"I might have kissed him." She says, "Over and over and over." She laughs.

"Oh my god! No way!" I yell. I try to be quiet so I don't wake Spencer again.

"Don't get too excited, Carls. I found out afterward that the boy's a pig and I took it upon myself to give him an attitude adjustment." Sam smiles a devious little smile.

I grimaced, afraid to ask, but I did anyway. "Oh, no. What happened? What did you do?"

"Let's just say he got a bit too hands-y and it didn't take too long for him to find himself on the floor with a nice, little hand print on his face." She tells me, disgust filling her voice.

"Ew!" I shriek. "What a jerk!"

"Yep. But like I said, it was taken care of." She smiles at me.

I return the smile but then look down at my hands. I know we can't avoid talking about it forever. Better to get it over with now. I look at her again to find her eyes full of worry, probably because I have been silent for so long now.

"Hey, Sam, are you really okay? I mean what Freddie said… He was like _really_ mad." I say.

Sam looks down at the couch cushion but I can tell she is smiling.

"Yeah, I know he was. But don't worry I will make sure he gets what he deserves. Nobody ever talks to Mama like that." Her eyes are hard but she has a soft smile.

'_Uh oh.'_ I think.

"Um, Sam. What are you talking about?" I ask nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Shay. Just a little pay back for taking an extreme attitude with me." She says deviously. Her face switches so now her eyes are sweet but her smile gives me a bad feeling in my gut.

"Sam, I'm serious! What are you going to do?" I ask more sternly this time.

Sam tilts her head as she replies, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. I _really_ want to know." I tell her.

"Well, I am going to torture him. Mentally." She states simply.

"Mind games?" I ask skeptically.

"Exactly." She tells me. "Tonight, when I came down the stairs, he would not stop staring at me. I kind of thought I was imagining it at first but then I tested it. I gave him a nice little show while digging in your fridge and, Carly, I swear you should have seen that way he had to literally force himself to rip his eyes off of me. He wants me. Oh, and when I was kissing Tyler. I could feel him staring. He was wishing it was him and not Tyler. I know it. He wants me so bad he doesn't even know what to do with himself. Well, actually he doesn't want _me_, he wants my body. I mean, I am _me_. Which is exactly why he must be driving himself crazy with these thoughts. So, what if I up-ed it a little bit? Gave him a bigger show? I could have him going completely, out-of-his-mind insane in no time. It's perfect." She giggles evilly a lot while she tells me all of this.

I look at her with wide eyes. If she was right this could be potentially horrible for Freddie. Poor kid.

"I don't know, Sam. Doesn't that seem a little… much?" I ask her.

"No." She says smiling. "Don't try to talk me out of it. You know I will still do it anyway."

I sigh and look up at her in defeat. She laughs and claps her hands once in victory before popping herself up to stand in front of me.

'_Watch out, Freddie Benson.'_ I think to myself.

"Now let's go to sleep. I'm beat." Sam yawns as she says the last words.

**Freddie's POV:**

I lay in the darkness of my bedroom, all wrapped up in my sheets and in my thoughts.

The apartment is very quiet. My mom is at work. She always works 10 hour night shifts from 6 PM to 4 AM.

I am still pretty mad at Sam. I just don't understand her, ever. She has no right to be angry with me.

I run her speech through my mind again and suddenly it hits me like a brick wall. I mean, how could I be so stupid before?

Sam isn't mad. She's scared. But she'd never show it.

Sam is scared. It even sounds weird. I know it is true though. She is afraid of what Mariah is really capable of taking from her. She is afraid of feeling weak. She is scared Mariah will take me next. She really believes that if I somehow had to choose between her and Mariah, I would choose Mariah. How could she even think that? She couldn't be more wrong. Either way, she is still scared that I am turning on her and on top of that I yelled at her.

I need to talk to her. Tell her she is wrong and she doesn't need to be scared.

I _will_ talk to her. In the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4, complete. Woo! So, what did you think? Let's hear them thoughts.<strong>

**So, like I said it's my BIRTHDAY today. Be extra sweet to me ;) And wish me happy birthday, pretty please? Thanks if you do.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me about it by leaving a REVIEW. Yes? :)**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I want to apologize for the lack of updating. I'm a horrible person, I know. I didn't get one complaint though, so thank you for being the lovely and patient people that I know you all are! :)**

**Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the wonderful birthday wishes! They were extremely sweet and I just loved them like crazy. I assume that you will have a birthday within the next 365 days, so I would just like to say Happy Birthday to you! ;) **

**If you are wondering why I took so long to update, I'll tell you. The answer is: I don't really know. Sorry that it took so long though. I guess I just wasn't in the right mind set for the story. I knew if I forced myself to write it when I wasn't in the right mind set, it wouldn't be very good at all and I don't want to provide you with anything but greatness. But about 10 minutes ago, ideas just started flooding my brain and I was like, 'STORY TIME'! **

**So, without any further delays, chapter 5 of iThink This Could Be Fun is here!**

**IMPORTANT:**** It does get pretty mature in this chapter. Just a little warning. Rated M.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… yet. ;) Just kidding._

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Freddie's POV:**

Waking up this morning wasn't fun. My alarm went off at 10 o' clock, much to my annoyance. It was such a long night last night; I wish I could just stay in bed all day. But my mom should be getting up soon, and I don't want her to get suspicious and start asking about why I am so tired. It's not like she knows I went to a party last night. As far as she knows, I was in bed by 8 PM.

Much to my luck, I must be a good actor because she didn't suspect a thing. I was already dressed and awake-looking when she came out in her robe and slippers, exhausted from her late nights working at the hospital.

Now, we are sitting at the breakfast table, enjoying breakfast. Well, she is enjoying breakfast. I am not a big fan of fat-free, sugar-less, low-carb, low-EVERYTHING Fiber Nuts cereal myself.

I force myself to eat it and finish my bowl quickly, before rinsing it off in the sink and putting it in the dishwasher.

"Hey, I'm going to head over to Carly's now, alright?" I ask as I dry my hands off on a small kitchen towel.

My mom looks up from her bowl of cereal and nods. She tells me, "Sure, I'll see you later, dear. If I'm not home, I'm out running errands. I have a lot to do today. I don't want you to be scared if you come home and I'm gone."

I try not to roll my eye. I go straight to the door and open it to make my escape.

"Love you, FreddieBear!" She calls while I am walking out the door.

"Yeah, I love you too." I say as the door closes.

Now to Carly's. I know that both of the girls are definitely up. Carly is always an early riser; she's probably been up for an hour-ish now. And I'm sure that as soon as Carly started making breakfast, Sam was on her feet. No matter how early, Sam will never miss a meal.

When I walk up to Carly's door, I get nervous. Last night's argument was pretty brutal and I'm not sure what is waiting for me behind this door. I have reason to be mad still, but I just want to forget about it and move on. I hope the girls feel the same way. I hear laughter coming from the apartment and it makes me feel a little better. I knock on the door.

"Spencer, get the door!" I hear Carly call from inside.

It's only a few seconds before the door swings open to reveal the elder of the Shay siblings.

Behind Spencer I can see the bright environment of the Shay's apartment. Sam is sitting on the counter top of the island in the kitchen, facing Carly who is washing the dishes from their breakfast in the sink. They are both already dressed and ready for the day.

"Hey Freddo! Nice to see you at my door when it's not the middle of the night." Spencer says to me.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Spencer." I say apologetically.

Spencer waves his hand through the air as if to brush the subject away. He says, "It's alright. Not that big a deal. Just no more of that, kay?"

Spencer steps to the side to let me in.

"Promise." I agree as I walk through the door.

Spencer reaches behind the door to grab his jacket off the hook before he says to all of us, "Alright. I'm heading out to Socko's place. Catch you teeners later."

We say good bye as Spencer closes the door behind him.

I walk towards where the girls are and lean against the column that is in between the computer and the kitchen.

"Good morning, Freddie." Carly says to me. She is smiling. I'm glad she is not mad anymore.

Sam looks at me with a half smile and gives a small wave. I can tell she isn't happy to see me, but at least she didn't completely ignore me. It's a good sign.

Carly finishes the dishes and turns to face me. "So, what's up?" She asks with a sweet smile.

I look at her, and then glance nervously at Sam. Sam is still just sitting on the counter, watching me.

My eyes travel back to Carly and I ask her, "Uh, can I talk to Sam alone for a minute?"

Carly seemed to be over the drama of last night. Now maybe if I can talk to Sam I can get her to forgive and forget too.

Sam looked a little surprised. She exchanged looks with Carly before Carly answered me.

"Oh, um, Sure. I will just be up in my room. Sam, you can come get me when you guys are done, I guess." Carly says.

When Carly reaches the stairs, she looks back at Sam again and Sam smiles at her. Her smile almost looks devious to me, but I guess she is always devious. Carly then looks at me. Her expression seems like she fears for me. I panic for a moment. Why does she fear for me? Does she think Sam is going to attack me and hurt me? I've known Sam for a long time now; I think I can handle whatever she dishes out at me.

Sam and I stare at the stairs until we hear Carly's bedroom door close.

Sam hops off the counter and walks past me into the living room. I follow her. She stops in front of the couch and falls backwards onto it. Then she looks up at me, waiting for me to say something but I can't look at her eyes.

I take a few steps towards the couch before I slowly lower myself to sit next to her on her right. I feel her watching me the entire time.

I meet her eyes now and I can tell she is starting to get impatient.

I decide to speak quickly. "Um, Sam, about last night. I was doing a lot of thinking and I realized that-"

"No." Sam says abruptly, cutting me off.

I am a little taken back by her interruption.

"No?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about this. I'm not mad anymore, and I'm willing to just move on and forget it if you are." She tells me.

"What? Really?" I ask. I can't believe it. This is great, but it's so un-Sam-like to just let go of a grudge like this. I have a feeling she is lying to me about not being mad.

"Yeah, really. Let's just pretend last night never happened. Sound good?" She insists while she readjusts herself on the couch to pull her legs up and cross them in front of her on the cushion.

She smiles at me and it seems genuine, but I can't shake this feeling in my gut that she is not being honest.

"Well, yeah, it sounds good. But are you sure? It's not like you to just-"

"Freddie!" She complains obviously annoyed, and interrupting me yet again. Her face then softens back into a smile but this time she looks more mischievous, only making the feeling in my gut stronger.

She tucks her legs completely underneath her as she continues, "Just drop it, or I will have to make you forget about it." Her voice dropping down to a whisper.

This doesn't sound like her normal type of threat. It sounds like she's trying to be sexy. And she is succeeding.

I want to say something, but her eyes are staring into mine, scattering my brain. They are alive with mischief.

"So, uh, are we good? Because if we are, I should probably get going. I have to go to, um, do… something…" I am just rambling and despite my words, I'm making no attempts to leave. I don't think Sam is even paying attention to anything I'm saying. I just have a feeling I should leave. Now.

Instead, I sit dumbly and watch while she leans towards me on her knees until I feel her hot breath on my ear.

"Sam, what are you doing?" I ask her, my breath shaking as I spoke.

Sam smiles before her lips collide with the skin behind my ear for a moment, causing me to shiver.

"Nothing." She whispers. She sticks her tongue out and lightly licks the spot she just kissed, before placing another kiss lower onto my neck. She continues in her hushed tone, "I'm not doing anything."

This feels so good. Too good, it's wrong. This is Sam Puckett. The feeling in my gut was right; she is up to no good. I need to stop this. I can't just let her torture me and get her twisted revenge.

"Stop, Sam." I choke out.

I shift away from her on the couch, but she just leaned over more. I move as far away as I can until the arm rest prevents me from going any further. She is leaning so far now that she is practically completely on top of me. I try to stand up from the couch to get away from her and end this, but her hand shoots out in front of me and grabs the arm rest creating a bar that keeps me from escaping. Her other arm is resting on the top of the couch, helping hold her up. She has me trapped now. She starts to lower her mouth back down to work her agonizing magic on my neck. I lean back over the arm rest to dodge her lips for as long as I can. I am leaning so far back I am practically arching onto the side table.

Sam lets out a noise of frustration at me. She puts some of her weight against me then takes her arm off the top of the couch and puts her hand on the back of my head pulling me towards her. Once I am securely in place, her lips attack my neck.

It's amazing. It's like bliss. And I hate that she is only doing this to torture me. I wish she was doing this purely because she _wants _me. I wish she would just want me like the way I want her. Forget the _'But it's Sam. You hate her. You're enemies.'_ bullshit. I want her. I want this gorgeous, torturous devil-angel all to myself.

I stop fighting, letting her devour my skin. I savor the feeling and my breath is becoming shallow. I can feel myself growing hard at the feeling of her chest leaning into mine, and her hot, wet kisses, and her sharp, painful bites, and her soft, yet vicious tongue.

Then I suddenly remember that this is nothing to Sam. This is all just to torture me. And well, this is definitely fucking torture for me so she is winning. But I cannot let her find out I'm hard. That would be an automatic, over-the-top, epic win for her. This needs to stop now, right now.

"Sam." I say harshly, but she isn't affected at all she just continues her sucking, and licking, and biting from my ear to my collarbone.

"You need to stop." I try again to get her attention, but it doesn't even sound convincing to me.

"Now." I practically yell into the air.

I finally succeed in getting her attention.

She takes her lips off my neck but doesn't move her head away. I can feel her breathing heavily against my skin while she tries to catch her breath.

The entire room is still and quiet except for our breathing.

"You need to stop." I repeat.

Sam pulls back just enough to look me dead in the eyes. As soon as our eyes lock, I swear I see something spark in her eyes. But it is gone before I can even tell you what it was. It makes me wonder if it was even there at all.

"I need to stop? Or you want me to stop?" She asks me tilting her head to the side slightly.

I don't answer. I can't answer. I definitely do not want to tell her the truth: That I never want her to stop. But I also definitely do not want to lie and tell her to stop because what if she actually does stop. I just stare at her stupidly.

A huge smile spreads across Sam's face; she knows exactly what my silence means.

Before I know what is happening, Sam reaches down where my feet are still on the floor, grabs my leg that is closest to her, and yanks it up onto the couch. Now I have one foot still resting on the floor and one leg stretched along the length of couch. And I am leaning back against the arm rest.

Sam puts one of her knees on either side of my leg that is on couch, and doesn't hesitate to start up where she left off on my neck. I mindlessly let my hand wander up to hold onto her waist. I expected her to pull away from my grasp but instead she finds my pulse point and sucks on it hard. I squeeze my eyes shut tight at the feeling. All of a sudden Sam leans forward and puts more of her weight on me, her thigh pressing into my now extremely hard groin in the process. My eyes shoot open and it feels like the wind is completely knocked out of me.

Sam stops what she was doing and gasps. My erection apparently surprising to her. She immediately sits up and I let out a long breath at the loss of contact.

I notice that Sam is staring at me. Not at my face, at my crotch. I feel my face burn red of embarrassment. Sam finally looks up at me and is amused at my humiliation.

She leans back down over me, but doesn't touch me anywhere. My only contact with her is her breath against my ear. It feels eerie as if she is a ghost hovering above me, just barely making her presence known. I can tell she is purposely breathing heavy in an effort to drive me insane. Her tongue peeks out and draws a painfully slow line up my earlobe.

I don't even notice that her hand had left its position on the arm rest until I feel her fingertips dancing on the crotch of my jeans. My breath catches in my throat and her fingers are gone just as quickly as they appeared.

Sam sits up slightly to look in my eyes. Her head is tilted to the side and her eyes dance with curiosity. I keep my eyes locked with hers while her fingertips return to that same spot. I can't keep my breath from catching in my throat again. She watches me carefully, like she is studying my reactions. I let my eyes closes and focus on the extremely light touch of her fingertips. Her finger tips are replaced with the palm of her hand applying pressure to the hardness in my jeans. I involuntarily lift my hips slightly towards her hand for more pressure. I grow painfully harder. My eyes are still closed and I hear her laugh softly at my reaction. I slowly open my eyes and panic at what I see. Sam stare has changed. She is angry. Very angry by the looks of it.

'_Oh, no.'_ is all I can think. I have a horrible feeling. Her glare is causing me pure terror. I have a bad feeling that I am about to receive her true torture now.

Sam leans forward with her hand still pressing into my pants. When I feel Sam's breath on my ear this time, I do not shiver from pleasure, I shiver from the electric fear that runs down my spine.

"I did not deserve to be spoken to like that last night." She says into my ear. She speaks at her normal voice volume so it sounds very loud in my ear.

Sam fingers suddenly wrap around my member through my jeans and she squeezes. I groan loudly at the feeling and if it is possible I feel myself grow even harder, making my jeans painful and constricting.

"You will not speak to me like that again. Got it?" She asks.

"Never." I cough out.

Sam grips me even tighter.

"Oh god!" I groan, pushing my head back against the pillow.

Sam snickers against my ear and then she's gone. Just like that. She takes her hand back, pushes up off of the couch, and starts walking to the kitchen.

'_What? Where the hell is she going? She is just going to leave me here like this? She gets me all worked up and then she just walks away? Oh, that's cruel. That really is torturous.'_ I go through in my mind.

"Damn it, Sam!" I say loudly and angrily.

I hear her light and airy laugh from the inside of the fridge. I sit up on the couch and she pops back up with a piece of cold pizza. She closes the fridge before walking over to rest her elbows on the countertop with the computer on it. She takes a bite of pizza and raises her eyebrows at me.

"I mean seriously!" I continue my furious complaining to her.

Sam looks down at the countertop and laughs, and then picks up her head to smile at me. It seems impossible that the same girl who is now smiling like a beautiful angel, not too long ago was torturing me like a demon.

"Just consider it your lesson learned. No attitudes with Momma." She giggles as she talks. "And by the way, to answer your question from before, yes, we are good now." She tells me with a smile so sweet I swear it was coming from Carly.

I am finding it hard to remain angry. I just want to move on from all of this. No more fighting. We are even now. I feel relieved and I sigh.

"Now, I am going to go tell Carly that it is safe to come down. So, I suggest you go take care of_ that_ somewhere that is not here." She tells me, 'that' referring to my boner. Her eyes flickered to the door as if to silently say 'Leave.' She goes over to the stairs and starts walking up to Carly's room.

I get up from the couch and walk to the door, muttering a few choice words. When I open door I hear Sam say something.

"Oh, and Freddie," She starts.

I turn around to see Sam almost to the top of the stairs.

"Think of me." She says with a wink, followed by laughter at her own joke.

I watch her disappear to the second floor of the apartment, and then I step into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

'_That damn girl.'_ is all I can think. She is evil. And beautiful. And rude. And smart. And distressing. And funny. And horrible. And sexy. And she will be mine.

Now, I just hope my mom already left on her errands. Or this might be awkward…

**Sam's POV:**

I walk right into Carly's room without bothering to knock.

Carly is sitting on the floor of her room with supplies all around her. It looks like she is working on some kind of project for school.

I jump onto the couch in her room and face her.

Carly stares at me while she waits for me to say something, and when I don't say anything, she voices an impatient, "Well?"

"I gave him the torture he deserved. Plus a little extra unplanned torture to be positive he will never repeat his actions." I tell her smirking slightly.

"Extra unplanned torture?" She asks.

"Yeah, well, he got a little… _happier_ than planned. And I used that to my advantage. And then I kind of had to leave him to deal with it on his own. He wasn't very pleased about that." I say with a little smile.

Carly's eyes went a little wide as she blurts out, "Oh my god! Ew, Sam!" Then I watch as some other realization comes over her and she looks completely horrified. She exclaims, "OH MY GOD! Is that why you came up here? Is he down there… taking care of it, right now? On my couch? EW!"

I start laughing hysterically and continue laughing as I say to Carly, "No. I sent him home. Don't worry." I pause in between sentences to laugh some more.

Carly relaxes a little bit. She shakes her head, probably still grossed out.

"Okay, so anyway, you said he was upset. He isn't still upset, is he? I am sick and tired of everyone being mad at each other." She whines.

"No, we're good. We agreed to just move on now." I smile at her.

"Hooray!" Carly says with big grin. "Now, I hate to do this but you need to leave."

"What? Carly! Aw, why?" I complain with a pout.

"I've got to get this project done for history. If I finish it today, we can hang out all tomorrow, kay? But in order for me to finish, you" She points at me, "need to go." Carly says this as sweetly as a person can when they are telling you to leave.

I stand up from the couch and nod my head. "Fair enough," I tell her.

I walk to the door and down the stairs calling, "See ya Shay!" over my shoulder.

I open the door to the apartment and rush out into the hallway, letting the door shut behind me. In the hallway I am met by Freddie just standing outside his apartment with his back against his door.

"Woah, what are you doing just standing out here, Benson?" I ask.

"I wanted to come out here and wait for you. Carly and I have the same history class, so I know that she has a project to do. I figured she'd be kicking you out soon enough," He answers with a smirk.

"Well, that's not creepy." I joke with a chuckle. Then I add, "If you have the same project, why don't you go do it? Then you can leave me alone."

"Already done, Puckett."

"Of course." I mumble.

Freddie rolls his eyes at my comment, but doesn't say anything back.

"So, fine. I'm here now. What do you want?" I cross my arms and sit back on one of my hips, waiting for some lecture on how 'It's not nice to sexually torture friends.'

That lecture doesn't come. Instead Freddie takes a step forward and cups my cheek with his left hand, his right arm wrapping around my waist pulling me close to him, and his lips softly capturing my own.

I feel his lips move on mine for a minute before I realized I am just standing here. I begin to kiss him back gently and tentatively, and in response Freddie pulls me closer and kisses me harder.

My brain isn't working right because the only thoughts I am capable of having are lies about 'how great this is'. Damn Freddie broke my brain.

Finally I gain self control and push him away. He takes a step back, watching me, with a satisfied smirk on his face. I can feel a blush rising in my cheeks and I am having trouble meeting his eyes.

"W-what the hell, nub?" I say. I mean for it to come out harsh, but the stutter ruins it. I take a breath to regain my composure and continue with my usual bitterness, "What happened in there was not an invitation for you to kiss me. I was giving you an attitude adjustment. Learn your place. You're lips all over my face is not your place. Do that again and you'll be asking for another round of torture. Understand me, Fredweird?"

Freddie just smirks at me and chuckles while he replies, "I don't know, Sam. Your torture isn't all too bad. I was enjoying it there for a while and I know you were too."

I put on a look of horror and lie through my teeth, "You are nut job. You must be insane to think that I enjoyed any of that."

'_Shit!'_ I think. He caught me. I let myself get carried away during the torture. It was just the taste of his skin, and the way he smelled, like cinnamon or something, and the feeling of his chest against mine. I couldn't get enough of it and I lost sight of the torture, I just wanted to enjoy it. I was hoping he hadn't notice. But of course he did. Of course he had to notice. And of course he can't just let it go. He just had to ruin everything.

Freddie looks at me like he knows I am lying.

"Mhm." He says skeptically, "So, you're saying every single moment you were focused on teaching me a lesson. The only thing you were thinking about was torturing me."

I take a step forward to get in his face, hopefully emphasizing my words while I lie to him again, "Every single moment." I tell him.

Freddie grabs my arm and switches places with me in the hallway. I feel my back hit the wall by Freddie's apartment hard, followed by feeling Freddie pushed flushed against me. His arms wrap around my waist again, pulling me as close as possible. I let my arms drape over his shoulder, while he kisses me roughly.

I waste no time kissing him back. He bites at my lips and I can't help but moan deep down in my throat. I let my tongue glide across his lips hoping that he will let me in. He parts his lips and it becomes a war of the tongues. He breaks away from my mouth to draw a path of kisses down my jaw and neck. It all feels so good and I don't want it to end.

'_Wait!' _My brain suddenly thinks. _'Of course this needs to end. Who the hell does this dorkwad think he is?'_

He starts working back up my neck towards my lips again and it takes a lot from me to muster up a quiet and unconvincing, "Stop."

I immediately regret saying that though because Freddie wastes no time pushing right off of me and taking two steps backwards.

I freeze in place, still holding the position as if Freddie was still there. I suddenly feel extremely cold from the lack of his body heat and I shiver, breaking position. I let my head fall back against the wall and stare at the ceiling while my breath heaves in and out. I can feel my faced flushed from the intensity of our make out.

'_What on Earth is wrong with that boy?'_ I scream in my head, _'Everyone knows that when you're making out with someone and they say stop, you don't actually stop! Or maybe that's just me. When it comes to Fredork. Gah! I don't want to think about this!'_

I pull my head off the wall and tilt it down to look at Freddie standing a couple feet away from me. He has a smirk on his face that looks like it is trying to say 'See how it feels?'

'_Damn nub.'_ I think.

I take a step away from the wall, grab Freddie by the collar of his shirt and crush his lips back to mine. I feel him smirking into the kiss and I push my lips against his hard, in an attempt to wipe that annoying but cute smirk right off his face.

This kiss doesn't get as heated as the last one because Freddie ends it much too soon for my taste.

Freddie leans his forehead against mine and stares into my eyes. I let go of his collar and snake my arms around his neck.

"We should talk about this." He tells me softly.

Of course he wants to talk about 'our feelings'. I pull my head back and groan.

"God, Fredlumps, you are such a girl." I whine at him loudly.

"I'm serious, Sam." He says looking right in my eyes.

I roll my eyes then speak quietly, "Come on, Benson. You don't really want to talk, when we can…" I let my voice trail off at the end as I rise onto my tiptoes to connect our lips in a soft kiss.

Freddie smiles into the kiss but unwraps my arms from his neck and holds them between us, gripping my wrists. He pulls away from the gentle kiss slowly.

"No, Sam." He tells me with a sweet smile.

I ignore him and rise back up on my toes, trying to kiss him again. But Freddie pulls his head out of my reach. I can't grab him and force his lips to mine because he is holding my wrists tightly between us. I try again to kiss him but I can't reach his lips with my own. This is ridiculous!

After a few more attempts, I give up. I fall back onto my heels with a huff and stick my bottom lip out in a pout like a 5 year old.

Freddie shakes his head and chuckles with an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Do I amuse you?" I ask, annoyed.

"Yeah." He says laughing, "Yeah, you do."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Do you think you can listen to me though? Just for a minute?" He asks very gently; his voice has a tinge of as if he is almost begging me.

Freddie releases my wrists, finally. I take a step back to lean against the wall again. I let one arm hang down while the other crosses over my body to hold onto my elbow. I ignore his question and just look down the hall. I really don't want to talk about this.

Freddie sighs. He steps forward and grabs my hand that is hanging down, interlacing our fingers. It feels nice, but I try to ignore the feeling. His other hand rests on the wall above my head. He is very close to me and that feels nice too. I can smell his sweet scent. Yeah, it's definitely cinnamon. I like it.

I show nothing of what I am thinking on my face and just keep staring away from him and down the hall. Freddie takes my silence as a chance to continue talking.

"Listen, Sam. We don't have to talk about this right now. But we are not going to ignore it and pretend it never happened. I want to figure this out. And I don't want this to be some sort of making out with no feelings relationship. Because I do feel something. I really like you, Sam, and I want to know how you feel too. I'll give you your time and space to think though, but can you promise me that we _will_ talk about this? Soon?" He says.

I keep my face from showing any emotion as I continue to stare away from him down the boring hallway.

"Sam, Please?" He asks again, softly, squeezes my hand.

I turn my head to meet his gaze but hold my poker face steady. I nod slowly, adding a quiet but sharp, "Fine."

Freddie smiles hopefully and untangles his fingers from mine, taking a step back.

"Great." He says while letting out a breath. "Well then, I'll… see you later, Puckett."

I watch while he opens his apartment door and steps inside. As he is closing the door, he smiles at me and I return his smile genuinely. His door clicks shut.

I stand in the hallway, still leaning against the wall by his door for about 30 seconds. My brain is working in over drive.

Finally I push off the wall and cross the hall to Carly's apartment. I shove open the door and rush inside, letting the door fall closed behind me. I hastily make my way up the stairs. Screw Carly's history project; I need to talk to my best friend _now_.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet? Yes! Goodness, that took forever to write. I started it two days ago. About 8 or 9 hours of work all together, I guess. Well, what did you think? I am <strong>_**really **_**scared for this one. Review, please! What's on your mind?**

**I don't have much to say for once actually. Shocker, right? ;) **

**So, yeah, just please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I am serious. Especially with this chapter, I want to really hear your thoughts and opinions.**

**By the way, I want to interact more with you guys and I want you to be able to interact more with the story. So, tell me your ideas for ways I can do that. We'll start next chapter :)**

**Again, sorry for the wait.**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good day, my beautiful friends. :) Who's excited for another chapter of iThink This Could Be Fun? I am!**

**Alrighty. Now I have to apologize to the people who when I responded to their review, I told them I would put this chapter up 'soon'; As in, 'Tomorrow or the next day'. Because it turns out I'm a ****major liar****. And I'M SORRY. Forgive me, please? Would you like to hear my excuse? Of course you would. It's the same as last time, not the right mind set. But then I realized something: This chapter is Cam friendship. Simply two teenage girls having Girl Talk. HEY! I'm a teenage girl with a psychotic, somewhat whore-ish best friend named Aspen who has boys lined up that are just as Aspen-crazed as she is boy-crazed. Who knows Girl Talk better than me? :) So, I'm just going to wing it.**

**By the way, your eyes did not deceive you; I did say that I reply to reviews. Every review to be exact. I love to reply! So if you have a question for me or just really want to talk to me about something, I will definitely reply. :) We can even have a nice conversation. I want friends on here. Doesn't anyone want to be my buddy? …Oh, no? I see. **

**Anywho, commence the winging! Chapter 6 starts… Now! ;)**

_Disclaimer: One time when I was little, my friend painted my red Barbie car white. I was so mad and I told her that she was going to get me in so much trouble with my parents. Her solution was for me to not tell them. Her idea lasted for about five minutes before I broke down into tears in front of my mom and yelled, "I cannot tell a lie!" then told her about the toy car. Now that I think back, it's kind of hilarious. Anyway, my point being even if I wanted to say that I own iCarly, "I cannot tell a lie!" ;) I don't own iCarly._

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Sam's POV:**

I scramble my way up the stairs, almost tripping on the top step. I don't wait to regain my balance before I speed down the hallway. This results in very clumsy and dangerous running. Finally I reach Carly's bedroom door and catch the door knob. I fling the door open and steady myself by clutching the door frame. My sporadic running may have stopped but my mind is still racing.

Carly jumps when the door slams open. Obviously startled, her pen flies out of her hand and she emits a small yelp. She clutches her chest like she just had a mini-heart attack. She probably did.

I stand still and sturdy in the doorway, waiting for my thoughts to slow down.

"Sam!" Carly gasps out, "You almost killed me! I felt my heart stop! I think I was clinically dead for half a second!"

I ignore her. My mind is starting to calm down.

Carly continues to hold her chest for a second before dropping her hand and reaching over to grab her pen from where ever it landed when she threw it.

She sighs and then starts speaking while she scans the school project in front of her, "Why are you back anyway? I told you I need to work on this project and we can hang out when I am-"

"Shay, Shay, Shay." I cut her off, rushing my words, "This is important."

I finally walk into her room and shut the door with my foot as I pass. Spencer doesn't need to hear this.

"More important than my education?" She asks with an amused tone while gesturing with her arms to the scattered project in front of her.

"Yes!" I say loudly and dramatically as I fall back, sideways onto her couch. I am lying on my back with my arms crossed over my face.

Carly laughs at my dramatics and stands up.

"Fine," She says still laughing, "What's up?"

I lift myself to a sitting position with my legs crossed up on the cushion. I watch her make her way over to the ice cream sandwich love seat, sit down lightly, and neatly tuck one of her legs underneath her. As she sits down, I look down at my hands which are twiddling my thumbs in my lap.

'_How am I going to explain this to Carly when I can't even explain it to myself?'_ Definitely a dilemma in my mind.

Carly tilts her head to the side and waits patiently for me to say something.

"I, um. I need to have one of your stupid, prissy Girl Talk things." I admit quietly without looking up from my twiddling thumbs.

"What?" I hear Carly say. I know that she heard me; she just probably couldn't believe her ears.

Carly and I actually have Girl Talks often, but they are almost _always_ about her. She has much more drama than me. And even when we talk about me, she always has to force me. I have never been the one to suggest a Girl Talk before. So, I understand her shock.

I look up at her with a look that says, 'I know you heard me and I am not saying it again.'

Her mouth drops open slightly and I am surprised that she hasn't started squealing yet.

'_Oh, great.'_ I think, _'I just jinxed it, didn't I?'_

Carly utters a small, "Oh." which develops into an "Oh my god. Really?" Suddenly a huge grin breaks out onto Carly's face and she starts bouncing slightly and clapping her hands. "Oh my god! This is awesome!" She cheers.

'_I just had to jinx the squealing.' _I think bitterly to myself.

I give Carly a hard glare which she catches immediately and stops bouncing. She looks down at her lap and clears her throat. When she looks back up at me, she has a face of complete seriousness.

"So, um, what seems to be the issue?" She says in an exaggerated, mock-professional voice.

She smirks at me and I can't help but crack a smile at her ridiculousness.

Carly laughs and leans over to shove my shoulder lightly.

"Seriously, tell me what's up." She says with laughter in her tone.

"Uh," I start, a chuckle still creeping into my voice. I quickly glance down at my hands and clear my throat before starting again without the chuckle, "Well, I left here and when I got out into the hallway, Freddie was there. He was waiting for me."

I pause to take in Carly's reaction to what I am telling her so far. Her eyes are slightly narrowed and she is leaning forward slightly; she seems to be listening intently. So I continue on, cutting to the chaste.

"He, uh. He kissed me." I say with my poker face on.

Carly sits back from her leaning-forward, listening position. She purses her lips slightly as she processes this new information. I bite my lip while I watch her. A small smile begins to play across her lips.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask her. I was expecting her to squeal or bombard me with question or something. I was not expecting her to just sit back and _smile_.

"I was just imagining you and Freddie as a couple." She tells me. "It was cute." She adds.

I try not to blush at her comment, but I don't think I am doing it well. "Don't get too ahead of yourself there, Carls." I say.

"You're right," She replies as she adjusts her position so that she is lying on her stomach with her feet in the air and her chin propped up on her hand. "So, anyway, continue your story." She instructs. "What did you do when he kissed you?"

"Oh." I lightly chuckle as I look down than back up at her face. "I kissed him back. A lot." I say with a sly smile.

"Oh my goodness." Carly squeaks out with a big smile. I can tell she is trying really hard not to squeal right now and I appreciate that.

"Yep." I say while nodding my head and popping the 'p'.

"So, basically what you are telling me is that you and Freddie were making out in the hallway not too long ago." Carly says this as a statement but it sounds more like a question.

"Yep." I repeat, still nodding and popping the 'p' again. This time I let out a small chuckle afterwards at the vivid memory playing in my head.

Carly nods her head with me for a few seconds.

"Oh. My God." She says slowly. Suddenly she sits upright and repeats herself much faster this time.

'_Oh no. Here come the squeals.'_ I whine in my head.

She stands up and moves over the couch. I scoot over to make room for her to plop down next to me. She grabs one of my arms and shakes it vigorously.

"Sam! Oh my god!" She yells at me with a massive grin on her mouth.

I laugh at her reaction and calmly reply, "I know. I've heard."

Carly giggles and squeals and bounces while still shaking my arm. I watch her with a mixed look of annoyance and amusement. If I wait patiently I know she will stop. But I have never been one for patience.

"Carly." I snap at her.

She stops bouncing and squealing right away but doesn't let go of my arm.

"Are you done?" I ask her with a smirk.

She throws me innocent puppy dog eyes and asks, "Just one more minute?"

"Carly." I warn her.

"Fine." She huffs and releases my arm.

I laugh at her and run a hand aimlessly through my hair.

"So…" She says while she adjusts herself to face me more. I do the same to face her more.

"Then what?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I reply innocently, hoping to avoid this part.

"Well you make out, then what? You just ran into my apartment? Did you guys at least talk about it?" She asks.

I sigh and tell her, "Well, of course the nub wanted to talk about it."

She looks at me and waits for me to continue. I shift uncomfortably. This is the part that I don't like. The part about _feelings_.

"He said that he doesn't want to just kiss and forget. He wants something more for the relationship. He says that he likes me." I tell her.

"He likes you." Carly repeats what I said with a big smile.

"Well, actually, he says that he _really_ likes me." I add with a slight smile. I like the idea of Freddie liking me.

"Aw, he _really_ likes you." She repeats me again. She slowly starts to bounce again. I put my hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing so.

"Okay, okay." Carly prepares her next question. "What'd you say?"

I grimace slightly and look down at the couch. She isn't going to like this part.

"I, uh, well. I didn't say anything. I ignored him." I rush the last sentence out and cringe, waiting for Carly's wrath.

Carly shoots up from the couch like a rocket and yells, "You what? Why on Earth would you ignore him? You can't just do that, Sam!"

I stand up slowly and hold up my hands defensively. "You know I'm not good at the whole 'talking about feelings' thing. I hate it. I even hate this discussion right now."

That actually isn't all that true. I almost like this discussion. It feels nice to get all of this into the open where I know Carly will do most of the sorting it out for me.

Carly turns on her heels and starts to pace the room with one hand on her head.

"Ugh, Sam!" She groans as she paces.

I lower myself slowly back onto the couch while I wait for Carly to speak again.

She finally stops and turns to me to ask, "Alright, so, you ignore him. Does he walk away? Does he say anything else? What?"

"He said he will give me time to think, but he made me agree that we will talk about it. _Soon_." I tell her.

"Okay. Good." She nods and looks at me. "That's great." She says with a smile.

I look at her with a less enthusiastic smile.

She walks back over and takes her seat on the couch again.

"So, now we just have to sort out what you are feeling." She states.

"That would be nice." I say pathetically. I feel a pain in the pit of my stomach and I almost feel nauseous. This is why I hate talking about feelings. I sigh dramatically.

Carly eyes me and asks, "Sam, are you okay?"

"No, not really." I tell her honestly. "I hate talking about feelings. It literally makes me sick. But it must be done. So let's get this over with." I cringe at my own words. I feel like I am giving her permission to torture me. In a way, I kind of am.

Carly pats my hand comfortingly as she speaks, "Don't get yourself all worked up. I'll go easy on you." She smirks at me.

I smile back at her nervously.

"Well, Sam, it's simple. Freddie likes you and wants a relationship. Do you like him? Do you want a relationship?" She asks plainly.

"And that's simple to you?" I question her, raising my voice and looking at her like she is mental.

"Well, no. I was just trying to make it sound better." Carly says sympathetically, sinking down in her seat.

"Great." I say and roll my eyes.

Carly sits back up a bit. "Well, come on." She encourages, "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Okay. Well, do I like him?" I repeat the first question to myself, "I don't know. He's not really my type. He's a complete nub."

"Oh, come on, Sam." Carly says, rolling her eyes, "You know that Freddie is a great guy. And you can't deny that he is kind of cute now."

"He's hot." I slip out before I can stop myself. I close my eyes and grit my teeth, thinking, _'Why did I just say that?'_

I hear Carly do a cough-laugh thing before she speaks, "Did you just call the guy that you have devoted half of your life to making fun of, hot?"

I nod and slowly open my eyes. Carly is sitting there with a look on her face like she can't believe a word I am saying.

I sigh and let words just fall out of my mouth. She said to tell her what I am thinking so I will do just that.

"Come on, Carls. Even you have to admit that puberty hit that boy deliciously hard." I say with smirk, thinking about his new muscular body and especially the way it felt when it was pushed against mine to hold me to a wall.

Carly's mouth drops open slightly. She closes it for a second and then opens it again to speak, "Okay, so you like the way he looks. Do you like the way he _is_?"

I pause for a second to think, but then I remember I am supposed to be sharing what I am thinking. So I start babbling all of my thoughts out loud, "Well, he's like one of my closest friends. So of course I like the way he is. But I don't know if he is really boyfriend material for me. You know? That kind of sounds stuck up. I don't mean to sound stuck up. I'm not stuck up. You know I'm not stuck up. I mean I really doubt I am girlfriend material for him either. I don't get why he thinks that I am. But I guess that's just my answer for your second question: do I want a relationship? I don't know because I don't know how a romantic type relationship would work for us. And-"

"Okay, Sam. Stop." Carly says exasperatedly, finally interrupting my insane rambling.

I take a much needed breath. I didn't realize that I was running out of air. I smile at her innocently and say with a small laugh, "Sorry."

Carly laughs a little too. Then she shakes her head and gets back to the topic at hand.

"Alright. So that's the problem? You don't know how you guys would or even if you could fit into a relationship?" She asks with a thoughtful face.

I don't say anything. I just nod my head.

"Well then, why don't you just go out on a date?" She suggests as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"A date?" I reply dumbly.

Carly laughs and answers, "Yeah, Sam. A date. You know, one little date with no strings attached. Just to test the waters."

I ponder this for a minute and the more I think about it, the more I like it.

"That's actually a really good idea, Carls." I tell her.

"Um, _actually_? You say that like you are surprised I can come up with a good idea." She says defensively.

"No, no. It's just that I didn't think you would come up with something that _easily_. It's genius." I reply.

"It's not like I _invented_ it or something. It's a common thing for people to do." Carly says laughs and continues, "But if you want to call me genius then be my guest. I'm flattered." She put one hand to her chest and waves the other threw the air, feigning flattery.

I laugh at her before I stand up.

"I feel a lot better, Carly." I tell her. "Thanks." I add. I never thought I would be thanking Carly for having me talk about my feelings.

"Aw, you're welcome." She says as she stands and gives me a hug.

"Okay, now get out again." She tells me flatly.

"Carly!" I laugh at her bluntness.

"I still have a project to do, Sam." She says while trying to turn me around and scoot me out the door.

I whip around and face her to say, "Please? I don't want to go home. My mom is probably trying to fit one of her old bikinis on the cat right now. And anyway, what if I run into Freddie on the way out again? I don't want to talk him yet. Just let me stay. I'll be real quiet. I promise. I'll just sit and watch some T.V. Please, please?" I stick my bottom lip out and beg like a little girl.

I can see Carly cave before she even says it, "Fine. You can stay." She pauses, but before I can start to celebrate, she adds, "But if you are going to stay, no way you are going to sit on your butt and watch T.V. You are going to help me with my project and I mean, actually help." She points to the scattered school work on the floor.

I look from her to the school work and back to her. I groan. She raises her eyebrows as if to say, 'Take it or leave it.' I groan again. I guess I am going to have to 'take it'.

"Fine. Deal." I mumble, making my way over to the work.

I plop down onto the floor and she sits neatly next to me.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" I ask unenthusiastically.

Carly smiles and starts to explain the assignment and how I can help. I nod and do what she asks, but I can't help thinking about Freddie, the dork.

* * *

><p><strong>Completo. Es espanol. Not really, but anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I <strong>_**really**_** did. I loved it. Probably my favorite so far. :)**

**So, one thing. On my last update, I asked you to suggest ways I can have you interact with both me and the story more. I didn't receive any suggestions. :/ Haha. It's fine, I found something we can do for this week. I want people to see it even if they don't usually read my author's notes. So, I am going to make it stand out like this:**

_**I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD TRY SOMETHING. I'VE SEEN A COUPLE OTHER AUTHORS DO THIS AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO TRY IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE LINE OR PART OF THIS CHAPTER ALONG WITH YOUR REVIEW. IF YOU DO, THANKS IN ADVANCE :D**_

**Okay, so that's all the words I've got. Just REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Please :) I really love reading and replying to them all so much.**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, Hello. Hi. Howdy. Hola. Hey there. Ever notice there are a lot of greetings that start with an 'H'? :) **

**Thank you for telling me about your favorite line or part. It was really, really awesome to read and it definitely had me smiling big time. :D So, thank you mucho once again.**

**Let's not waste time with obnoxious Lizzie chatter. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**IMPORTANT****: So, Brad, the intern, is mentioned in this chapter. iOMG didn't happen in this story, so I know technically he shouldn't be their intern. But let's just pretend that after things didn't work out with Cort, they realized they still needed an intern and called Brad up. Good? Good. :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't have ownership of the television series, iCarly. Just saying._

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Sam's POV:**

I stand in the elevator of the Bushwell Plaza, leaning against the wall as it raises me slowly towards the eighth floor. The bell dings signaling that I have reached the right floor and the doors slide open. I step out into the bright light of the hallway, walking around the corner and straight to apartment 8-C. I don't dare to even look at the door of the apartment directly across the hall; the apartment that houses Freddie Benson.

I haven't talked to Freddie since our _incident_ in the hall yesterday. He never came back over to Carly's and I was kind of relieved. So, after I finished helping Carly with her project, I fled the building and went home for the night. Now I'm back like I am everyday and I am fully aware that I'm going to have to talk to Freddie today.

I feel a little flutter of butterflies in my stomach when I think about telling Freddie about the 'Just One Date' idea. I don't know why I am so nervous; I know Freddie likes me because he told me so.

'_But what if he changed his mind? What if while he gave me time to think, he was thinking too and he realized that he doesn't really like me?' _I ask in my head.

These thoughts give me horrible feelings that I shouldn't be having. I mean, if he did change his mind that would be great. Then I wouldn't even have to deal with any of this. So why is it that these thoughts upset me so much? There's no way that I actually like the idea of going on a date with the dork. Right?

I shake these thoughts out of my head and reach for the door knob to let myself into the Shay's place but the knob doesn't budge.

'_Locked?'_ I think, _'It's never locked.'_

I knock on the wooden door and take a step back to wait for someone to open it. Technically, I could pick the lock but for now I'll just wait.

After a few seconds the door opens to reveal Carly's bright smile.

"Hey." She says as bubbly as ever.

"Hey. Why was the door locked?" I ask as I walk past her.

Carly shuts the door and I make myself comfortable on her couch before she replies, "Oh. Apparently, Spencer ran into some biker guys down out at the junk yard and it didn't go too well. He's afraid they are going to find him, come here, and beat him up."

"Why do they want to beat him up? What'd he do?" I ask her curiously.

"You don't want to know." Carly tells me with a slight smile while shaking her head.

I laugh lightly but stop when I hear a 'Pst' sound coming from somewhere. I look around the room but can't find the source of the sound. I think that maybe I imagined it until I hear it again. This time Carly laughs and looks towards the back of the room.

"It's okay, Spencer. It's just Sam. You can come out." She says.

I follow Carly eyes and see Spencer's head peeking out around the corner.

I give him a small wave and smile, greeting him, "Hey Spencer."

"Hey." He says quickly. He takes a cautious step out from the corner, clutching his blue plastic golf club made for children in his hands to be used, if necessary, as a weapon.

Carly and I can't help but laugh at the scene before us.

Spencer scans the room with his eyes and when he concludes that everything is indeed safe, he tosses the golf club on the floor by his Bottle Bot and makes his way to the kitchen.

"Man, I'm so hungry!" Spencer exclaims while opening up a cabinet. "Hey, have you tried this new popcorn that I bought?" He asks us while holding up a bag of microwavable popcorn for us to see.

We both shake our head and Carly answers, "No. What is it?"

"I don't know. But it's seasoned with foreign spices. And look, it's so colorfully packaged. Let's try some." He tells us, overly excited.

Carly and I smile, amused.

"Alright." Carly says as she takes a seat on one of the chairs.

"Sure." I add.

Spencer places the bag in the microwave, shuts the door, and presses a few buttons. While the popcorn pops, Spencer gets a bowl from one of the cabinets.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" He asks us.

"Well, Brad and Gibby are going to meet us and Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie in about a half an hour for some lunch. Then we are all going to come back here and plan this week's iCarly." Carly tells him.

The timer on the microwave goes off and Spencer opens the little door to retrieve the hot bag.

"Brad?" He asks as he tears open the popcorn package and pours it into the bowl.

"Our new intern, remember?" I remind him and he nods.

"But until then we are just going to hang out here." Carly says to Spencer.

"Very nice." Spencer responds as he starts toward us with the bowl. "So, where's Freddie now? Isn't he going to come hang out too?"

As if on cue, the door swings open. Apparently Carly forgot to relock it.

Spencer screams and dives behind the counter in fear that it is one of the bikers. In the process he throws the bowl into the air and popcorn rains down all over the kitchen.

I start laughing hysterically and Carly shoots up from her seat with her jaw dropped open. She apparently doesn't find it very amusing.

"Spencer!" Carly yells, "It's just Freddie!"

Spencer peeks up over the counter at the dark-haired boy standing in the doorway. Freddie is wearing a look of major confusion.

I slow down my laughter and try to catch my breath.

"Are you sure it's not a big and mean biker man in disguise?" Spencer asks us very seriously.

We all look at Freddie, who just shrugs.

"Yes, Spencer. I'm sure." Carly tells him.

Spencer stands up slowly but then makes a mad dash to his room.

"Where are you going? You need to clean up the popcorn mess you made!" She calls after him.

She doesn't get a response other than the sound of Spencer's door shutting.

"He's not going to clean it up." She says to herself. She retrieves a broom and dust pan from the closet and begins to sweep up the now ruined popcorn.

"Anyway," She says while she sweeps, "Hi Freddie." She smiles at him.

"Hey." He responds, still standing in the doorway with the door open.

I don't say anything. I just play with the hem of my shirt, staring at it like it is extremely interesting.

"Sam?" I hear Freddie say after a few seconds.

I raise my head to look at him and his eyes are very obviously asking me if I am ready to talk yet.

I sigh and push myself up off the couch. I look over at Carly who is dumping the last of the popcorn in the trash.

"Hey Carls? We'll be right back. Okay?" I tell her.

"Okay." Carly says and gives me an encouraging smile.

I quickly return her smile then walk over to the nub and push him back a few steps out into the hallway. I close the door behind me.

I look at Freddie and he is staring at Carly's door behind me nervously.

"You know that she probably already has her ear pressed to the door, right?" He asks me.

I glance back at the door. He is probably right.

I shrug and say, "Oh well."

Freddie raises his eyebrows at me.

"Well she's going to want to hear all about this anyway. At least this way, I won't even have to tell her." I joke with a smile.

Freddie smiles at my joke, but then gives me a serious look. He really doesn't want Carly listening.

"Fine." I sigh.

I ball my fingers into a fist and bang the side of my hand against the door right where Carly's ear probably is.

I hear Carly yelp a small, "Ow." And I smile.

The door opens slowly. Carly holds the left side of her head that got banged against the door. And her cheeks were burning a slight red from the embarrassment of getting caught eavesdropping.

"You, um, knocked?" She tries to say innocently.

I roll my eyes at her and tell her, "Please just go watch the T.V. or something."

Carly sticks her lip out in a bit of a pout.

"I'll tell you all about it later, kay?" I assure her. I take a step forward, grab her shoulders, turn her around, and push her gently toward the couch. "Now, go sit." I command.

I close the door gently then turn around to look at Freddie. He is staring at me and smiling.

I feel my heart literally skip a beat under his stare. I'm not even joking. It skipped a beat. It's like I'm trapped in a cheesy romantic comedy chick flick or something.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask him awkwardly.

He smirks and asks, "Why not?"

I roll my eyes at his annoying answer. He is still smiling sweetly at me and his stare is making me uncomfortable.

I scrunch up my nose and say harshly, "Would you stop that?"

Freddie laughs and drops his gaze to the floor for a second. He takes a small step forward and looks right into my eyes. He smiles and tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry." He says, "It's just, you have the prettiest face. So you have to forgive me if I stare. I can't really help it."

I blush at his words but I don't want him to see so I look down at the floor.

Freddie moves his fingers to under my chin and lifts it up so that I have to look at him again. I look into his dark brown eyes and I get lost for a second or two. He smiles at me and I feel myself smile back. When I regain my thoughts, I gently push his hand away from my face and he drops it to his side.

"So did you think about, uh… _us_?" He asks me quietly not letting his eyes leave mine.

I nod my head plainly.

He looks really nervous. I think that he thinks I am about to shoot him down.

He struggles to phrase his next question, "What did you… Um… I mean, what do you-"

"One date." I interrupt him.

He stops his talking and I watch him process what I just said. A smile starts to grow on his face and I see excitement spark in his eyes.

"Hang on. Don't get too excited." I tell him.

He stops smiling and he looks worried again. Like he thinks I suddenly changed my mind or something.

"It's just one date. Okay? Please don't get your hopes up. Because if it doesn't work out, I don't want it to be all awkward between us. We can just go back to be friends. Or enemies. Or whatever we were before." I say.

"Or if it does work out…" He starts with a smile.

"Fredward." I say warningly.

He holds his hands defensively and says, "Okay. Okay." He drops his hands and gives me a warm smile that I can tell is full of hope. "One date." He confirms.

I don't say anything. We just stare at each other, smiling. Who was I trying to kid before? I definitely like the idea of going on a date with the dork. I feel tickles under my skin when I think about it.

Suddenly Carly door opens behind me and I go falling backwards. I didn't even realize I was leaning against the door in the first place.

As I fall towards the floor, Freddie reaches out and catches me, one hand grabbing my waist and the other grabbing my shoulder.

It takes me a second to realize that he caught me and I didn't hit the floor, and I let out a long breath.

"Woah." I hear Carly say.

I look up at her where she is standing to the side of the door with her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, 'woah'!" I complain at her, "A little warning next time?"

Freddie pulls me to stand up straight again.

"Sorry." She says, "I didn't know you were leaning against the door."

I sigh and say, "It's fine. Don't worry about it. No damage done." I smile at her.

"Yeah, at least you didn't fall." She says and glances at Freddie, making me realize that I never thanked Freddie for catching me.

"Oh, yeah." I say as I turn my head to give him a sweet smile. "Thanks, nub."

He returns my smile and nods his head, "Anytime, Puckett."

Then I realize that he still has one hand on my waist. I look at his hand and then back up at him, raising my eyebrows.

He takes the hint and pulls his arm back, mumbling a quick "Sorry."

I laugh and then look back to Carly. She is biting her bottom lip and fighting a huge smile. Even though she has heard all about it, this is the first that she has actually _seen_ of whatever you want to call the thing going on between Freddie and me.

I give her a warning look, silently commanding her not to do a girly freak out. She nods her head just a little and takes a deep breath. I don't think Freddie even noticed the exchange.

"So, what's up?" Freddie asks Carly.

Carly tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"So did you just yank open the door to say hi or what?" I say sarcastically.

"Oh!" Carly says, finally understanding. She holds up her phone and wiggles it in the air a little, "Gibby texted. He and Brad are at the Groovy Smoothie waiting for us."

"Alright then." I say, "Let's go. Mama's hungry."

Carly yells to Spencer to tell him that we're leaving and closes the door. We take the elevator down and walk to the Groovy Smoothie.

**Carly's POV:**

The last few days went by really fast and it is now Wednesday. We just finished the iCarly for this week and are walking down the stairs into my living room.

"How about some sweet iced tea to celebrate another wonderful webisode?" I offer as I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge.

"Actually I've gotta run, but here…" Brad says while digging in his bag. He pulls out a container of his homemade fudge and hands it to Freddie. He continues, "… Have some fudge with your iced tea."

"Fudge and iced tea?" Freddie says skeptically.

"Fudge goes with everything." Brad reasons with a smile.

"Shoosh yeah it does." Sam exclaims as she rips the lid off the container in Freddie's hands and snatches a piece of fudge. She jumps up to sit on the counter in the kitchen where I am currently pouring glasses of iced tea and she takes a bite of the fudge.

Gibby comes up behind Brad and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. If you're heading out, do you think I could catch a ride?" Gibby asks Brad.

"Sure. No problem." Brad says as he grabs his jacket off the hook by the door and tosses Gibby his.

"Thanks man." Gibby says.

"See you guys tomorrow." Freddie calls as Brad and Gibby start to leave the apartment.

"Bye." Sam and I both yell.

The apartment door shuts and I turn around to put the iced tea in the fridge. While my back is turned, I see out of the corner of my eye, Freddie walks over to where Sam is sitting to put the container of fudge on the counter next to her. He lets his fingers brush one of her knees and smiles at her sweetly. Sam blushes and smiles back at him, biting her lip. They are so cute, I could die. I close the fridge door and turn back to face them. Freddie is walking towards the couch and Sam takes another small piece of fudge from the containers.

I raise my eyebrows at Sam and whisper with a smirk, "I saw that."

Sam rolls her eyes at me, but smiles.

I hold two glasses of iced tea out to her, one for her and one for Freddie. She pops the last of her piece of fudge into her mouth, hops off the counter, and takes the two glasses from me. I pick up my own glass and follow her out of the kitchen.

"So did you guys decide what you are doing for your date yet?" I ask randomly. Well, it's not very random to me. I have been wondering for a while and Sam hasn't mentioned anything about it. It is a random question to them though. Sam turns around to give me a quick glare and I smile innocently at her.

"No, we haven't." Freddie responds to my question.

Sam walks around the back of the couch and hands Freddie his glass. I sit down on one of the chairs. Sam sits down on the couch sideways, leaning back against the armrest and stretching her legs out to rest her feet in Freddie's lap. Freddie mindlessly starts playing with the fabric of one of Sam's colorful, mix-matched socks.

"Do you even know when it is going to be?" I ask them and take a sip of my tea.

Freddie and Sam both look at me and then at each other.

"Friday?" Freddie asks Sam with a shrug.

"Yeah," Sam nods slightly, "Friday's good."

Freddie faces me and confirms with a smile, "Friday."

"Okay then," I smile at them, "Well today is Wednesday which leaves one day between now and then. Don't you think you should decide on what you want to do?"

"Yeah, I guess." Freddie says to me and then turns his attention back to Sam. "So, what about it, Sam? What do you want to do for our _date_?" Freddie emphasizes the 't' in date. I think he does this just because he likes being able to say he has a date with Sam.

'_Aw! This is too cute! …Different. But cute none the less!'_ I keep my squeals inside my head.

Sam notices this too and rolls her eyes at him.

"I don't know." She says with a shrug.

She's not being helpful so I decide to butt in. I'm doing a lot of that today, but hey, where would they be without me? Nowhere.

"Why don't you guys go out to dinner? You should do something fancy, and then, Sam, I can get you looking all perfect for it. You can borrow one of my dresses. And I can do your hair that one way that looks so cute, I don't understand why you hate it. Oh, and maybe I can even add a flower into your hair like that. With my one dress, that would look amazing!" I start rambling, already piecing together exactly how I would make Sam look in my mind. Apparently Sam saw my vision too because she had a mixed look of horror and disgust.

"Yeah, we're not doing that." Sam says to both me and Freddie. She shakes her head. "I am not going to get all dressed up and frilly. No way."

"Alright. Nothing fancy." Freddie agrees with a smile.

Sam pauses to smile back at him before she continues. All of these little smiles and glances are going to be the death of me. I swear they are intentionally trying to murder me with adorableness. And they're not even dating yet!

'_Sam needs to wake up and realize how perfect they are together.' _That thought makes me smile.

"I don't think I want to just go have dinner anyway. We should do something more entertaining than that. I mean of course we're still going to eat. And you're paying. But I don't want that to be all we do," Sam looks up while she speaks, like she is thinking.

"Entertaining?" I say questioningly. "Like a movie?" I ask.

This time Freddie is the one to shoot my idea down.

"No." He says, "That's so, I don't know… expected. You know?"

Sam nods, "Yeah. I know what you mean. It's too common."

I nod too, agreeing with both of them.

Sam pulls her feet off of Freddie's lap where he was still playing with her sock, and sits with her legs crossed on the cushion.

"We should go bowling." Sam says smiling brightly.

"Bowling?" I repeat skeptically.

"Yeah. I love bowling. We even went bowling for my birthday one year. Remember?" She tells me.

"Yeah. In the middle of the parking lot at El Taco Guapo." I say, "There weren't even pins; just empty bottles of various sodas. And our ball was a grapefruit."

"Exactly. I haven't been _actually_ bowling in so long!" She says. Then she turns and talks only to Freddie with a big smile, "Let's go bowling."

It's impossible for Freddie to say no to that smile. It's impossible for _anyone_ to say no to that smile.

"Sure." Freddie nods, lost in her smile, "We can go bowling."

"Yay!" Sam throws her arms up in the air, and then laughs. She jumps up of the couch and says, "I need some more fudge."

While she walks over to the kitchen, I nudge Freddie's leg with my foot to get his attention. He looks up at me.

"Don't mess this up." I whisper/mouth to him.

He looks confused for a second, but then I flash him a grin and he realizes that I am on his side. We both want him and Sam together.

Sam comes back and plops herself down with the entire container of fudge in her lap. Freddie turns on the T.V. and we settle into a comfortable silence.

Personally, I can't wait for Friday. And I'm not even the one going on the date.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so what did you think? Let me know. Let's hear your thoughts. I am slightly nervous that this chapter wasn't very good so tell me your honest opinions. Help me improve :)<strong>

**None of the "favorite part" things this time. Just honest reviews. I want to hear them, so write them up, very pretty please. :D**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again :) Ready for yet another update? Great! I already kept you waiting a while so I won't keep you waiting for too much longer. Just long enough for me to THANK YOU SO MUCH. With the last update, the story hit over 100 reviews and over 50 favorite story adds. I am so happy and honored that you like my writing. You amaze me. :D THANK YOU, YOU INCREDIBLE PEOPLE!**

_Disclaimer: Do you know what would be cool? If I owned iCarly. But nothing about me is cool, so I guess that means… no iCarly for me. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Freddie's POV:**

I am up in the iCarly studio editing some new stuff for next week's show. Brad is doing a camera check across the room from me. And Gibby is sitting in the middle of the room on a beanbag, doing something on his laptop and making faces at the screen that I can't even describe. Just disturbing.

It is taking me way longer than usual to edit this but I guess I have been pretty distracted all day. I mean, I do have a date with Sam tonight. As crazy as it sounds, I do. And I can't keep my mind off it. Or her.

I glance down at my computer screen again after I just zoned out, and I realize Sam, or really the character Sam is playing, is speaking. She messes up what she is suppose to say and starts to laugh. I pause the video and stare at Sam's smiling face.

'_How could I have never noticed how I feel about her before?'_ I ask myself.

Suddenly I feel a hand come down on my shoulder and I jump.

"Yeah." Brad says, ignoring the fact that he just scared me to death by showing up behind me out of the blue. He just keeps talking, "Stare at her all you want now, because if you do that for your entire date tonight it might creep her out. Just a little."

I minimize the window and turn around to face Brad's smirk.

"Shut up." I say while I push his shoulder out of the way and walk past him toward the center of the room. I hear him laugh as I pass.

I plop down in the beanbag next to Gibby and Brad leans against the tech cart, facing us.

"Who does Freddie have a date with tonight?" Gibby asks Brad, but doesn't take his eyes of his laptop screen.

Brad looks at me and raises his eyebrows as if saying, _'He doesn't know?'_ I shrug in response. I didn't tell Gibby but I had assumed that someone told him. I guess not.

"Sam." Brad tells him simply.

Gibby looks up from his laptop then in shock.

"Puckett?" He asks and looks back and forth between me and Brad.

Brad and I both nod. And I add a little "Yeah", grinning to myself.

"Nice, man!" Gibby cheers and offers a fist bump which I accept with a laugh. Gibby continues, "But when did that happen? I thought you guys couldn't stand each other. Now all the sudden you're dating?" Gibby asked, still shocked.

I shrug but answer him, "We never really couldn't stand each other. We just fight, because I guess that's the way we are. It's complicated. And we're not _dating_. Sam wants to go on just one date. So, it's not like we're together." I pause and then smile smugly adding, "Yet."

Brad laughs and Gibby just nods.

"So, you like Sam?" Gibby questions, as if just to clarify that he is not completely crazy.

"Like?" Brad snickers, "He's practically going out of his mind over her."

I shoot him a glare, but I know he is right. He knows it too and he just shrugs.

"Since when?" Gibby asks me.

"I don't really know." I tell him honestly. "I guess I just figured it out not too long ago but I feel like it has been there forever. You know? Like I am just now finally acting on it when I should have a long time ago. But I just never realized it." I look at them nodding. "I'm not doing that anymore though. Now I know how I feel and I'm not just going to let it go. Sam is too important to me to do that." Alright, I need to stop talking now at the risk of sounding like a chick flick.

Brad nods in approval to what I am saying and I hear Gibby sniffle. Brad hears it too and turns to look at Gibby's emotional face.

"That's beautiful, man." Gibby tells me through his random tears.

I raise my eyebrows at him and look to Brad who does the same but looks like he's trying not to laugh. I'm not sure what I am supposed to say.

"Uh, thank you?" I come up with.

Gibby nods and looks at his computer again. His previous emotions are suddenly forgotten as he smiles at whatever is on the screen.

I lean back trying to get a glimpse at his laptop but I can't see much. So I ask, "What are you looking at there, Gib?"

Gibby suddenly smiles brightly and says, "Oh. Ducks."

"Ducks?" Brad repeats what Gibby said and moves to stand behind the bean bag chair and look at Gibby's screen. Brad sees the screen and laughs, confirming it, "Ducks."

"Yeah. Hey, look at this one." Gibby turns his laptop towards me and I see a picture of a brown duck.

"It's… nice." I tell him with a fake half smile.

"She's beautiful." He corrects me, frowning.

Brad shakes his head and laughs. He says to me, "Alright. Well, I finished up the camera check and a couple of the colored lights for Random Dancing are out, so I will pick up more of those by tomorrow. And I've got to find some cheap, old tires for the next show. I'm thinking junkyard. But, anyway, do you need me for anything else before I go?"

I always feel kind of weird when Brad says stuff like that. Like I am his boss. I guess he does kind of work for us. But he's more my friend now than an _employee._

"Nope, you're good." I tell him as I get up from the beanbag. "But I'm done too, for now. So, I'll walk down with you. You staying up here, Gib?"

"No, I've got to go meet Guppy and my mom at the Groovy Smoothie. We've got to go to the school for another parent-teacher conference. They want to revisit the topic of how 'not wearing a shirt is frowned upon in such an establishment.'" Gibby says as he stands up and tucks his laptop under his arm.

We walk down the first part of the stairs but I stop at the second floor.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to tell the girls that we're all leaving." I say.

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow then." Brad says and then pauses. "Good luck tonight." He adds with an annoying smile.

"Yeah, good luck tonight." Gibby says, imitating Brad's smile. Gibby then turns to Brad and asks, "What's tonight?"

I roll my eyes and Brad puts his hand on Gibby's shoulder leading him the rest of the way down the stairs and out of the apartment, saying, "Just come on, Gib."

I walk down the hall way a little and stop in front of Carly's bedroom door. I knock lightly and push open the door at the same time.

"Hey, hey." I call into the room.

Carly is sitting on the floor leaning against the foot of the bed and writing things down in the spiral notebook she always uses to plan iCarly. Sam is laying the wrong way on the bed, with her feet propped up on the headboard and her hair sprawled out on the sheets behind her head. She is playing with a paddle ball, hitting the ball up towards the ceiling. Neither of them looks away from what they are doing when they greet me.

"Hey Freddie." Carly says, smiling but not looking up.

"Hey nub." Sam says focused on her paddle ball.

Carly looks up then and asks me, "Turtles or ducks?"

I shudder thinking about Gibby's face as he looked at ducks on his computer. My answer was easy. "Turtles." I tell her.

She nods and writes something down in the notebook.

"I just wanted to let you know that Brad and Gibby left. And I'm on my way out too." I tell them.

Sam turns her head to look at me now, but she keeps hitting the ball off the paddle.

"You'll be back here at 6:30?" She says.

I smile because that's when I'm supposed to pick her up for our date.

"I'll be here." I assure her.

She nods and turns her head back to her paddle which never stopped. I can see a small smile on her face and it makes me very happy.

Carly smiles at me and gives a small wave goodbye.

"See ya." I say as I close the door. I walk down the stairs and over to my apartment, smiling like an idiot the whole time.

**Carly's POV:**

Freddie closes the door and I immediately put down my notebook. I stand up and walk over to my make-up counter, sitting down in the chair. I swivel around to face Sam who is still on my bed. She seems hardly aware of my movements. She's still just playing with the paddle ball she found in one of my drawers. The sound of the ball hitting off the paddle over and over and over is really started to drive me up the wall.

"Sam." I say, but she doesn't seem to notice. I repeat myself just a little louder, "Sam." She still doesn't notice. "Sam! Would you knock that off?" I say loudly and annoyed.

Sam jumps and lets go off the paddle. Unfortunately, she is lying right underneath it so it falls down and lands on her face. She sits up a little bit, rubbing her forehead, and turns to look at me.

"Jeez, Carls. What was that for?" She whines at me.

"Sorry. It was just getting on my nerves." I tell her.

She sits up all the way, grabs one of pillows off my bed and throws it at me, almost knocking me out of my seat.

"Sam!" I yell.

"Payback." Sam says with a laugh.

I giggle, pick up the pillow off the floor, and toss it gently onto the couch. I turn in my chair, and press the button on to change my T.V. to the video camera that works as a mirror. I peer at my own image and evaluate how badly the flying pillow messed up my hair.

I start putting the stray pieces back into place and asked, "Hey, Sam, what time is it?"

I watch in the mirror as Sam twists herself to check the clock on the nightstand.

"5:30." She tells me.

She turns back around and I look at her through the mirror while I speak, "Don't you think you should get ready soon?"

"Are you serious, Carly?" She exclaims, "He won't even be back for another hour."

"Alright," I say, whirling around to face her again, "But do you at least know what you are wearing?" I watch her shake her head. "Or how your hair is going to look?" She shakes her head again. "What about your make-up?" She just shrugs. "Sam!" I exclaim.

"Sorry. I figured you were going to do all that. I mean, are you not going to do all that?" She asks me, genuinely confused.

I smile at her brightly. "Are you asking me to get you all dolled up, Sam?" I tease her.

"No." Sam says defensively. "I just _assumed_ that you were planning to."

"Nope. I know you hate it. So, I figured I'd let you off easy this time." I tell with a smug smile. I want her to admit that she wants my help. It's kind of evil, I know.

Just as I expected, she gets a muted flash of panic on her face. She stands up from the bed and mindlessly paces over to the couch, resting her hand on the back of it.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy. I mean, it's not like you want my help. Right?" I ask with a mocking tone.

Sam suddenly realizes exactly what I am doing. She looks up and shoots me a glare. I just raise my eyebrows, waiting for her to respond.

"Carly, will you..." The rest of her question trails off into inaudible mumbles.

"What's that?" I banter.

Sam glares again, this time much more harsh. I know that I am on the very edge of pushing it too far, so I just laugh.

"Yes, Sam." I say sweetly, "I will help you get all pretty for Freddie."

Sam grimaces at my words and plops back down on her back on my bed again.

"Hey. I meant I will help you get all pretty for Freddie _now_. So get your lazy butt up off my bed." I command.

"Carly." Sam complains, dragging out the last syllable. "I told you. He won't be here for another hour."

"Actually, it's 52 minutes now." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. I cross my arms and stare at her pointedly.

"If you feed me first." She says defiantly.

"You're going to eat on your date, I thought."

"You really expect me to wait that long."

"Sam…" I start to counter but she is already out the door.

I follow Sam down the stairs and by time I reach the bottom she has left over Chinese take-out boxes in her hands. She shoves one at me and we both sit down and eat. By time I finish mine and Sam finishes the other four boxes we had in the fridge, it is 5:55 PM according to the microwave clock.

"Alright." I say while rinsing off our forks and putting them in the dishwasher. "Go upstairs to the bathroom and rinse your face off. I want to start blank. While you're in there you can floss, brush your teeth, and stuff." Yeah, Sam has an extra toothbrush at my house. What do you expect? She practically lives here.

Sam doesn't say anything. She just nods and heads up stairs. I dry my hands on a kitchen rag and follow after her, but I go into my bedroom. I press some bottoms on my closet control panel and watch as it spins around before the door slides open. I smile to myself just because I will never get over how awesome my closet is. I pull out my extra robe and walk across the hall to the bathroom. I knock and the door opens to reveal Sam with a toothbrush hanging out the side of her mouth. I shove the fluffy, green, flower-covered robe towards her. She rolls her eyes at how girly it is but takes it anyway. I walk back towards my room and sit down to wait. After only about 5 minutes, Sam emerges from the bathroom with a fresh face and wrapped up in my robe to conceal her undergarments. She throws the clothes she was wearing to a random corner in my room.

"Sit." I tell her, pointing at the chair by my make-up counter.

She complies and I spin her around to face the mirror. I check over my shoulder at the clock. About 25 more minutes until Freddie gets here.

I run a brush through her hair and smile as the curls bounce back into place. Other than brushing, I decide Sam's hair doesn't really need anything done to it for tonight. Then I turn Sam to face me. It's not like Sam is incapable of doing her own make-up; she does it every day. It's just… I don't know. I just want to do it and she is actually letting me do it, so stop trying to ruin this for me! I smudge a tiny line of eye liner on her upper lashes and wing it out slightly, lay on a small coat of mascara, and brush a light blush over her cheeks. The whole time, Sam doesn't complain or squirm or pout once. It is so weird. I fish around in my make-up drawer and find a light pink lip gloss. I hand it to Sam and she automatically puts it on like she is in a trance.

"Sam, what's going on? Are you okay?" I ask her, concern clouding my face.

"Mhmm." Sam hums as she sets the lip gloss back down on the counter.

"Seriously, Sam. Tell me what's up."

"Carls." She says with a convincing but definitely fake smile. "I'm fine."

"Is it the date? You're not nervous for your date, are you?" I ask.

"No." Sam says while shaking her head, but I don't fully believe her.

"Sam, are you nervous for your date with Freddie?" I ask the question directly this time.

Sam plays with the fuzz on the robe while she answers, "No. Well, at least, not like you think." I give her a questioning look and she continues, letting it all spill out, "I'm just starting to think this is a really bad idea. What if tonight doesn't go well? I mean, we can barely go 5 minutes without arguing. What makes anyone think this is going to work? What if we can't go back to the way we were? You'd become like the child of a divorced couple. We'd have to take turns hanging out with you and the only time all three of us would be together would be once a week for iCarly. I don't want that."

Sam looks really upset so I do what I think is only rational and I pull her up out of the chair and into a hug. She squirms uncomfortably under the caring gesture. She doesn't like to feel like she needs to be comforted. Pride thing.

I let go and look at her with a smirk while I say bluntly, "Shut up, Sam." Her eyes widen a bit, that is not what she thought I'd say, but she lets me continue, "You worry too much. Remember: It's just one date." I wanted to tell her about how all the things she said will never happen because she and Freddie are perfect for each other even if she doesn't see it yet. But I have a feeling that wouldn't really help at all right now.

Sam smiles and nods. She lets out a breath of air while she repeats, "Just one date."

"Yes. Now let's found the perfect outfit for your _just one date_. Freddie will be here in 15 minutes."

Sam groans and I smile.

After a too many arguments in the short period of 5 minutes, I agree to let her put back on the pants she had before. Distressed and ripped light wash jeans that are cuffed into capris, which she now has on underneath the robe. But that means that I get to choose the shirt. I pick out a long and loose tank top with a black and white graphic of a dramatic rose on it and toss it to her. She looks at it and shrugs knowing she can't argue, then turns around to face away from me while she drops the robe and pulls the top on. She sits down on the edge of my bed and slips her black high tops over her brightly colored socks. She looks down at herself then at me.

"With that." She says pointing at me.

"My cardigan?" I ask.

Sam snickers slightly. "_Cardigan._ Such a stupid word. But yes. Hand it over." She says with a hand extended towards me.

I look at her incredulously as I speak, "Sam! You can't just demand to have this. I happen to be wearing it right now if you didn't notice."

Sam doesn't seem to care. She just hooks her fingers twice as if to say, 'Give it here.'

I sigh and unbutton the buttons, then let it slid off my arms while I hand it to her, leaving me in my lacy tank top. She smiles and shrugs it on but doesn't button it up, instead just letting it hang open. It does look cute on her, so I can't help but smile. It's a turquoise blue with quarter sleeves.

Sam moves past me to examine herself in the mirror. I step up behind her and look at her in the mirror too.

"Well, don't you clean up nice?" I tease her.

Sam smiles and says "Why thank you, cupcake." in the same teasing tone.

Now that Sam is all ready, we go down the stairs to wait for Freddie. It should only be about 5 minutes.

Sam plops herself on the couch and I do the same next to her. Sam seems transfixed on the wall. Something's not right.

"Sam? What's wrong now?" I ask her quietly.

She looks at me with an unreadable face.

"I have a date with the nub." She tells me as if she is just now realizing it.

I laugh and shake my head while I say patronizingly, "I know you do, Sam."

Sam rests her elbows on her knees and leans forward to bury her face in her hands.

"Oh my god." She groans.

I laugh loudly, finding this very amusing. I hug her to me, still laughing.

"How the hell did that happen?" She asks loudly, her face still buried in her hands while I hug her, but I can tell she is laughing.

"Well," I draw out, "Freddie tried to swallow you whole in the hallway and you _loved_ it." I tease.

She coughed out a laugh and pushed me off of her mumbling, "Shut up, Shay."

I laugh as I fall to the other side of the couch and Sam leans back in her spot. She sighs and her amused grin falls into a sad smile.

"You do realize that this is insane?" She says quietly, "It's never going to work."

I shrug and tell her the truth as casually as I can, not wanting to overwhelm her by freaking out and shoving evidence down her throat. I say, "I think it will. So does Freddie. So does the majority of iCarly fans."

She peeks over at me, knowing I am right, but still not so sure.

"Seddie!" I suddenly cheer as I thrust my fist into the air, mocking that guy from our Webicon convention.

Sam laughs but still looks unconvinced. She opens her mouth to say something but a knocking at the door interrupts her.

We both look at the door, then each other. Sam looks panicked. I pat her knee reassuringly and push myself off the couch to stand.

"It will be okay." I tell her as step over her legs to get to the door. "It's just Freddie. It will be easy. You know him." I speak in simple, calm sentences to calm her. But really I am calming myself because I am bouncing off the walls in my head right now.

"Yeah, but I've never _dated_ him." She replies in a harsh whisper as if Freddie was listening with his ear against the door. She looks like she wants to run as far away from here as possible while she still can.

I put my hand on the door knob and give a pointed look at her to say, 'Shut up and calm down.'

I open the door before she can make her escape and smile at Freddie who is standing there awkwardly.

'_Aw! He's nervous!'_ I coo in my head and smile even brighter.

"Hi Freddie." I greet him.

"Hey." He says while he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, "Is… uh, is Sam-"

I cut off his question by stepping to the side of the door so he can see into the apartment. He spots Sam still sitting on the couch and smiles. Before he was nervous, now suddenly he seems eager. And now… he's just staring.

'_Say something, Freddie!'_ I yell in my head. If he doesn't speak soon I am going to be forced to hit him upside the head and knock him out of his trance. In 5 seconds, 4, 3-

"Hey." Sam says when he doesn't speak up and before I have to hit him. She doesn't look so nervous anymore either. I might even go as far as saying she now looks more eager than Freddie.

In fact, I'm pretty sure she is shamelessly checking him out right now.

I think Freddie notices too because his smile grows slightly smug as he replies, "Hey. You ready?"

Sam nods and grabs her phone off the table as she stands. She smiles up at him to catch his eyes and make sure they stay on her as she walks straight past him and out into the hall. Freddie and I both watch as she walks around the corner to the elevators with an extra bounce in her step to sway her hips more.

I can't help but laugh at her playful flirting with Freddie. To think less than two minutes ago she was all freaked out. Now this is more like Sam that I know and love. Confident out of her mind and having fun with it.

I look up at Freddie who is still watching the corner she just disappeared around with his eyebrows raised. I laugh again, but at him this time.

I push him out the door and towards where Sam is probably waiting at the elevators.

"Go." I say, "And have fun." I smile at him and he smiles back. Then I put on a straight face and point at him, "But not too much fun."

Freddie looks a little nervous for a moment like he thinks I am serious. But I smile at him and he relaxes.

"I heard that." I hear Sam yell from down the hallway and it makes me laugh.

"Good! That goes for you too!" I call back, still laughing.

"Bye." Freddie waves as he vanishes around the corner as well.

I shut the door and walk back into the apartment. I look around. Sam is on a date with Freddie. Freddie is on a date with Sam. Spencer is at Socko's bachelor party. Yeah, he's getting married! Isn't that great? Brad told me earlier he is babysitting his little siblings tonight. And Gibby is… I don't really want to know where Gibby is.

I fall back onto the couch.

"Now what?" I mumble to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie pokes. Questions, comments, concerns, thoughts, opinions, hypotheses, ideas? If you have any or all of the above. Let me know in a REVIEW. Please :)<strong>

**I like the end. How Carly was all happy and giggly and stuff about the date. Then they leave and she realizes that she's not really part of the date. And now she's bored… Haha. I made myself laugh. ;) What a dork, I am.**

**Who's ready for the Seddie date next chapter? I am, I am! ;)**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo! Are you ready to go on a Seddie date? :) I hope you guys enjoy it. If you do, leave a REVIEW after you're done reading. If you don't, leave a REVIEW after you're done reading. See what I did there? ;)**

**Chapter 9 is right here so get to reading! :D**

_Disclaimer: Who has time for a disclaimer when there is a Seddie date happening right down there? Blah, blah, we all know that I don't own iCarly, blah, blah, blah. _

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**Freddie's POV:**

Sam and I both laugh as we recount Gibby's face when he found out that he had actually pet a frog, which he has an irrational fear of, on last week's iCarly. We had him play 'What's that I'm touching?' where he stuck his hand in a box and had to guess what was in there. When Sam opened the box and the frog leapt out onto Gibby's head… Oh, it was priceless.

I am driving us to get some dinner before we go bowling and we are almost there. So far, the ride has gone smoothly. We've talked about iCarly, our friends, even school for a bit but Sam was quick to get off that topic.

'_So far, so good.'_ I tell myself as I watch the road carefully.

"So," Sam says still slightly laughing from thinking about Gibby's fear of frogs. She clears her throat to get rid of the laugh and tucks the right side of her hair behind her ear. She asks, "Where does Crazy think you are tonight?"

I look at her out of the corner of my eye for a second, then focus back on the road while I respond, "On a date. With you."

Sam looks at me with her mouth hanging open slighty.

"You actually told her?" She asks incredulously. I nod and she laughs while she says, "How'd she take that bit of information?"

"Not _too _bad actually. Better than you'd think." I tell her, "She freaked out a little bit about you being a 'delinquent' and how you might be 'a bad influence on me' if we started dating."

"Smart." Sam comments.

"Yeah, but I pointed out to her that the reverse could happen, and I could be a good influence on you." I say.

Sam rolls her eyes.

"She seemed really excited about the idea that I would be able to 'pass on her good teachings'." I laugh, "Like handing over the baton or something."

Sam laughs too.

"So all in all; she's okay with it." I smile, finishing my story.

Sam smiles too but then she looks down at her hands, thinking.

I pull up to a pizza shack that is just a bit down the street from the bowling alley and I park the car. Sam smiles as she reads the sign. I know for a fact that she loves this place because they serve ridiculously large slices of pizza. It makes you wonder how big the entire pizza is. I get out and head around to open Sam's door like a gentleman. But before I can Sam is already out of the car and starting towards the place slowly, waiting for me to catch up.

I quicken my stride to catch up with her and immediately intertwine our hands. Sam looks down at our hands in shock, then up at my face.

I keep looking straight ahead with a small smile on my face as I tell her, "Just go with it, Puckett."

I half expect her to pull her hand away and slap me. But instead she just shrugs and looks forward again. My smile widens slightly and I squeeze her hand a little tighter. When I do, Sam laughs and shakes her head, keeping her eyes on the approaching building ahead of us.

"Don't push your luck, Frednub." She says.

I laugh slightly.

We get to the door and Sam's free hand immediately reaches out towards it, but I lightly swat it away. She looks up at me in confusion. I let go of her hand and open the door myself, holding it for her and smiling. She rolls her eyes and walks through the door.

I grab her hand again and pull her over to a booth. I have her sit down before I go up to the counter. A lot of people from school just come here to hang out and since it is Friday; it is pretty crowded.

I get to the front of the line and order for both Sam and I. I take a small pride in knowing exactly what she wants. He gives me our drinks and I give him our table number. He writes it down for when the pizza is done. I head back over to Sam where she is looking kind of zoned out. I place her cup in front of her and she looks up suddenly, not knowing that I had come back. I sit down and we talk about a bunch of nothing, just like in the car. Smiling and laughing, we eat our pizza slices. Or well, I barely finish one, and Sam finishes three Monster Meats, as they are called.

We get back in the car, me again forcing Sam to let me get the door for her.

As I park in the parking lot of the bowling alley and turn the engine off, I give Sam a look, silently asking her to please stay in the car and let me open the door for her. Sam rolls her eyes and slumps back in her seat; I take this as her agreeing and open my door. I get out but before I can get to her door, she is already out and walking away.

"Sam." I complain at her retreating figure.

Sam peeks over her shoulder at me and giggles. I can't help but smile through my annoyance. Suddenly, Sam turns back around to take off running towards the building. She's really going to try to race right now? Does she think that I can't catch her? I press the button to lock the car and take off after Sam. I catch up to her quickly and I can hear her laughing as she runs. Right as she is about to reach the door, I catch her by the waist, turn her around to face me, and back her up against the wall in one swift motion. I keep the one arm around her waist while the other has a hand resting on the wall by Sam's head.

Sam's keeps giggling as she stares up to me. As she becomes aware of the position we are in, her giggling fades but she remains smiling, waiting for whatever my next move will be.

I want to kiss her. Very, very badly. But maybe that's a little too forward for the middle of our first date. Oh, who am I kidding? We were making out in the hallway less than a week ago. I lean towards her and close my eyes. Just as I do, I feel Sam's fingers thump me on the forehead. I open my eyes to see her duck under my arm, yank open the door, and wink at me as she disappears inside.

I rub the spot on my forehead, muttering "Ow." to myself. I open the door and follow after her.

Sam is already by the counter. She reaches out her finger to touch the counter lightly.

"I win." She declares as she removes her finger.

Obviously the counter was the intended finish line for the race we just had outside. I roll my eyes and take my place next to her.

After we get our shoes, Sam heads to our lane to put her shoes on while I pay for everything.

I get to the lane where Sam is already placing the ball she is going to use on ball rack. Funny, it is the same size that I use. I guess we will just share a ball.

I sit down and start to put on my bowling shoes. Sam sits in one of the side chairs, waiting impatiently. Once I am done I go to the computer and type in Sam's name first, followed by mine. I click done then turn to face Sam.

"Lady's first." I say with a smile.

Sam snorts and replies "Go on then, Benson."

I roll my eyes and pull her out of her seat and direct her towards the lanes.

"Jeez, Mr. Pushy," She complains with a smirk.

I laugh as I sit down. I watch Sam throw the ball poorly down the lane. It goes into the gutter almost immediately. Sam turns around with her eyebrows furrowed and goes straight to the ball rack to retrieve the ball. She turns to face the lane, looking extra determined, and throws the ball again. It lands with a loud thud then lazily drifts into the gutter. She turns around and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I guess I just need a little bit of a warm up." She defends as she sits down.

I nod and smile. Then I stand up and grab the ball.

"Hey. My ball." Sam complains, sounding eerily similar to a 5 year old.

"Share." I command simply.

Sam scoffs. "Are you sure it's not too heavy for you, Fredward?"

I just turn my back to her and adjust the ball in my hand. I take a few steps forward and roll the ball smoothly down the lane. It takes out 8 of the pins.

I look back at Sam and she just rolls her eyes.

I pick up the ball again as it comes out onto the ball rack. I roll the ball again, easily picking up the spare.

I walk back to sit down and I hear Sam mutter, "Show off."

I smile and gesture to the lane for her. She narrows her eyes at me and pushes up off her seat, taking this as a challenge.

She grabs the ball, looking even more determined than before. I silently beg that it at least hits the pins. I don't want an angry Sam on our first date. She tosses it down the lane. It almost makes it to the pins this time before it swerves into the gutter. I groan, but she doesn't hear me.

She turns around with her hands on her hips as she walks towards me.

"Okay, this is not how I remember bowling." She complains.

I laugh and say, "Well, yeah. You were probably little and used bumpers last time you were here." I smirked at her. "Bumpers aren't too bad an idea right now, actually."

"I don't need bumpers, Freddork." She glares. She drops her gaze to the floor for a moment, and then looks back up at me like she has an idea. "What I _do_ need is a little extra motivation. How about a bet?" She asks.

"A bet?" I repeat, staring at her.

"Yeah. 5 dollars for a strike, 3 for a spare, and 1 for any turn adding up to 8 or more. Loser pays the winner what they owe." She tells me. "Sound fair?"

"No, Sam. It doesn't. I don't want to take money from you."

Sam scoffs, "What makes you think you'll win?"

I glance up at the scoreboard and so does Sam. She cringes at her three gutter balls and my spare. She sighs and turns back around to me.

"Fine. If you want to be a gentleman, I won't pay you if you win." She smiles, "But if I win, you are _so_ coughing up the dough, Fredward."

I narrow my eyes, thinking. I guess if a little incentive is what she needs to bowl better. I can give it to her. It's pretty impossible that she'd win.

"Alright. Sure." I give in.

Sam smiles and spins around to grab her ball to take the second part of her turn. She suddenly looks much more confident and like she knows exactly what she is doing.

'_Oh no.'_ I think, _'Please don't tell me-'_

Before I can finish my thought, Sam sends the ball straight down the lane. It collides perfectly, knocking down all the pins.

"Woo!" Sam cheers, "Mama got a strike!"

She dances over to me and points at my phone in my pocket.

"Mark that down, Fredalupe. 5 bucks to start." She tells me.

"You hustled me?" I accused her.

"You're surprised?" She counters.

She has a point. I shrug and pull out my phone.

"By the way, you got a spare, not a strike. It was your second bowl." I tell her.

Sam checks the scoreboard to indeed see a "/" and not an "X".

"Jank." She mutters as she sits down.

I type Sam's name and put a three next to it for her spare. Then I add a few spaces and type my name. I set my phone down and go to take my turn.

'_I can beat her.'_ I think.

Apparently I was wrong. Sam is a much better bowler than she leads on. We are in the 4th frame now and she has 2 spares and a strike. I got 8 and 9 on my last two turns but I couldn't pick up the spare on either.

I stare down the lane at the three pins left up on this turn. I hold my concentration as I roll the ball steadily down the lane. It veers slightly to the left and knocks out the outside pin but leaves the other two standing. Great. 8.

I angrily march back towards my seat. I plop down, pick up my phone, and type yet another 1 by my name. I set my phone back down a little aggressively and cross my arms.

Sam, who had been watching me amused this whole time, laughs. "Jeez," She coughs out.

I glare at her.

She stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"Aw, little Freddikins. You don't need to get all mad." She says in a baby voice.

I hold my glare on her.

"You know, I could show you how to do it." She says with a smirk.

I laugh humorlessly and look away from her.

She steps forward and grabs my chin lightly, gently pulling me back to face her. Her face is only a few inches from mine.

"Just watch me." She purrs.

She has my full attention now as she walks towards the lanes. I can tell she is adding a little extra sway to her hips. She bends down to pick up the ball, purposely popping her ass out.

I raise my eyebrows and laugh. Sam straightens herself back up and laughs playfully over her shoulder. She turns around to bowl, popping her hips and swaying her ass much more than necessary. I swear, Sam Puckett is the only girl on earth that can even make _bowling_ so goddamn sexy.

She gets a strike and turns on her heels to smirk at me.

As she walks back towards me she asks with the same smirk, "Did you catch all that?"

I sit forward and reach out to grab her hand, pulling her towards me.

"I don't know." I murmured.

I thread my free hand through her hair and brush my thumb across her cheek, making her lean down closer to where I am sitting.

"You might need to show me again." I smirk at her.

She laughs and bites her lower lip. Her face is so very, very close to mine; I can feel her breath. I am again hit with a huge urge to kiss her. But before I can, Sam is leaning. Closer and closer.

'_Yes. Thank god.'_ I say in my mind as I slightly lean forward too.

Suddenly Sam bipasses my lips and goes to hover above my ear.

"By the way, that's 5 more dollars for me, Frednub." She whispers and taps my phone on the table. She turns away from me and sits back down in her seat. "Mama got _another_ strike." She says with a smile and points at the "X" on the scoreboard.

I stare at her, not sure if I can even move yet. She smirks at me and then looks back at the lane.

This girl is going to be the death of me. But it is so worth it.

**Sam's POV:**

I won! I won! I won, I won, I won!

I have been doing a victory dance since we left the bowling alley. All through the drive home, all the way across the lobby, and still as we stand in the elevator.

Freddie is looking at the door, still slightly bitter that I hustled him. I poke him in the shoulder and he turns his head to face me.

"I won." I whisper into the air with a huge smirk, announcing it for about the 30th time.

Another round of victory dancing hits me.

Freddie laughs and shakes his head, turning back to the door.

"I know, Puckett." He laughs. He pulls his phone out of his pocket a presses some things on the screen. "It looks like I owe you… $26." He announces.

He puts his phone back in his pocket and, in turn, pulls out his wallet. The elevator dings and the doors slide open.

"Oh, put your stupid wallet away, nerd." I tell him as I walk out of the elevator.

Freddie stuffs his wallet back into his pants and follows me down the hall. I stop between his and Carly's doors. I turn to face him with a smile.

"Consider it a 'thank you' for tonight." I tell him, "It was… fun." I smile. I know it sounds stupid and cliché but it's the truth.

He smiles back as he says, "Yeah, its nice hanging out, just the two of us. No Carly or anybody."

"I could get used to it." I nod as I speak.

I glance down at the floor and then back up at him with a sad smile.

"You know, we basically just described being _friends_." I tell him.

"Yeah." Freddie says, taking a step forward and smirking, "But _friends_ don't get to do this."

With that Freddie tangles one of his hands in the back of my hair while the other wraps around my waist and pulls me to him. His lips softly capture my own. I press further into the kiss, deepening it slightly. This kiss isn't heated or aggressive. It's sweet and soft and, as girly as it sounds, it takes my breath away. As he pulls out of the kiss, a small smile sneaks onto my face and I keep my eyes closed for a second longer. When I finally flutter them open I see Freddie's face smiling back at me.

"I can get used to that too." I say.

Freddie laughs and brushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"So, does that mean I get a second date?" He asks.

I nod and rise up onto my toes to give him a small peck. "Definitely," I whisper.

Freddie's smile grows and he squeezes me a little tighter before loosening his grip all together.

"Goodnight, Sam."

I step away from him and towards Carly's door.

"Goodnight, dork." I return with a genuine smile as I slip inside the apartment.

I shut the door and stay facing it for a moment with a goofy smile, my back to the apartment. I hear Freddie's door close across the hall.

"So…?" A voice comes from behind me.

I gasp and jump out of my skin. I turn and press my back against the door. I see Carly no more than a foot away from me with an eager smile.

"Carlotta Shay! What the hell?" I exclaim with my hand steady on my heart.

She rolls her eyes and mutters a quick apology before grabbing my arm and almost throwing me towards the couch.

I land on the cushions and laugh as Carly basically jumps over the arm rest to sit down next to me.

"Tell me what happened." She demands with a giant goofy grin.

"Where's Spencer?" I ask, teasing her by avoiding the topic.

"Doesn't matter. I mean, uh, Socko's bachelor party." Carly says quickly.

"Still? He's been there all day."

"The party didn't start until nine. But he's the best man, he had to plan it, and he's been with Socko all day for it." She says while waving her hand as if to bat away the subject.

"What are they doing for it?" I shudder as I think of what the usual bachelor party entails.

Carly seems ready to explode. "Miniature Golf at the golf course Spencer designed. It was free. Now shut up about the party and tell me about your date!"

I purposely ignore the last part and instead say, "They went miniature golfing for a bachelor party?"

Carly looks about ready to punch my lights out. If she could.

I laugh at her expression, and she grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

"Stop it! And tell me how your date with Freddie went."

I chuckle one last time and lean back against the couch.

"It went great, Carly." I tell her with a soft smile.

Carly lets out a relieved sigh and then gathers herself back up to press for more information.

"Okay, okay. Get talking. Every detail." She commands.

"Sure." I say with a smile and a laugh. I turn slightly on the couch to lean against the armrest as I start the story, "Alright. Well, he took me to eat first. We just went to that pizza place down on whatever street that is. You know the place. The one that serves slices of pizza the size of your head." Carly nods in understanding and I continue. "So we ate there. I didn't even have to order. Freddie knew exactly what I wanted. I guess that's one of the perks of him already being one of my good friends." Carly smiles wide and I can tell she is already loving this. "When we were done, we went to the bowling alley and bowled. I won. Then we came back." Carly narrows her eyes at me as if to say that I'm not giving her enough detail, but before she can verbalize her complaint, I hold up a finger to tell her that I'm not done. "The whole time we just talked and laughed and I messed with him, of course. We were both so comfortable just being our normal selves, you know? It was really, really awesome, Carls." I smile and Carly lets out a small squeal.

"Oh my god! That's great!" She cheers. She collects herself quickly and asks, "Did he kiss you? He didn't chicken out, did he?"

"No, no. He didn't chicken out." I laugh. "He almost kissed me twice during the date. I made him wait though." I smirk. "But then yes, a little goodnight kissing action did occur."

Another tiny squeals emits from Carly, but she wants to know more. She presses further, "Alright, so… A cheap little peck? A full on make out session in the hallway again? What are we talking?"

I roll my eyes but smile as I think about it, "I don't know. It was so gentle and sweet, but not in any way mild or timid. It was just the kind of kiss that makes you… _happy_." I grin at the floor, fully aware of how mushy I sound, but I don't really care at the moment.

"Aw!" Carly coos. "That's so cute!"

I smack her lightly on the arm but she still flinches and rubs the spot. Wimp.

She asks, "So are you guys going on another date?"

"Yeah." I nod.

Carly responds before I can even finish the word. She asks, "When?"

I jump slightly at her suddenness.

"Uh, I don't know. I mean we literally _just_ finished our first-"

"Tomorrow." Carly says, interrupting me.

"Tomorrow? Don't you think that is a little soon?"

"It would be a double date. You and Freddie, Me and Gregg Daniels."

"Gregg Daniels?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah. He called and asked me out while you were on your date." She smiles down at her hands.

"Haven't you learned your lesson about bad boys with Griffen?" I question.

"I really doubt that Gregg collects pee wee babies!" She yells.

I laugh.

"So, will you go? I kind of already asked Gregg if it was okay…" She says slyly.

"Carly!" I blurt out.

"He's fine with it, by the way." She says ignoring my outburst.

I shake my head. I can't believe this girl.

"Please go, Sam." She begs. She closes her eyes and just keeps repeating the word "Please" over and over. I know that if I let her, she could very possibly go on forever.

"Fine." I cave after a while, "It's cool with me. And I can ask the dork if he wants to go."

Carly smiles and claps her hands together once. I stand up and walk into the kitchen.

"So, where is Mr. Bad Boy taking you? …Or us?" I ask awkwardly from the fridge. It's not like I've ever been on a double date. Hell, I hardly ever go on single dates!

"Oh, um…" Carly stutters as I come to stand behind the bar with the computer on it holding a bowl of grapes, "His dad owns this nice restaurant. We're going there."

"Carly," I ask hesitantly, setting down the bowl, "How nice are we talking?"

"We get to eat there for free. Isn't that great?" She says, avoiding my question.

"How nice is it, Carly? Are we talking 'put on a dress' nice?"

Carly glances up at me nervously, but shakes her head. I let out a sigh of relief.

"No, Sam. We are not talking that. We are talking 'put on a fancy dress, make sure no hair is out of place, and sit like a lady' nice."

My jaw drops and I can't think of anything to say. The only thing that comes to mind is the word 'no'. So, yeah. Let's go with that.

"No. No, no, no. No way in hell, Carly." I tell her.

Carly stands up and holds her hand up to stop me.

"But it is also 'eat fancy and delicious food made by professional culinary chefs, or more like food artists' nice."

I narrow my eyes trying to decide if it is worth it or not. So far, I'm still leaning towards no.

"Did I mention it's free?" She shrugs.

I bite my bottom lip. Free, fancy food is always super appealing. But I don't know…

Carly walks towards me as she speaks, "You can stop trying to decide, by the way. You already agreed to go." She pulls a grape out of the bowl. "So you're going." She confirms and pops the grape in her mouth. She walks past me into the kitchen.

I know there is no point in arguing when Carly gets set in her mind like this. So, instead, I pull out a grape, turn around, and chuck it at the back of her head. It hits her and bounces to the floor. Carly spins around with her hands on her hips.

"Did you just throw a grape at my head?" She asks shocked.

"Of course not." I shrug innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! Chapter 9 = Done! :) Oh, Seddie. So… how was it? Bad? Good? Horrible? Incredibly magnificent? Okay well maybe not that. But still tell me how it was in a super, super appreciated REVIEW! I would love it!<strong>

**I'm curious how many of you immediately thought when Sam mentioned a bet, it was going to be dirty. Pervs. ;) Just kidding. I thought it for a second too…**

**Oh, and BAM! You just found out that I am going to hit you with another Seddie date soon. Exciting stuff. :) **

**So, I really, really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I hope my Seddie first date lived up to any expectations you had. I hope I didn't disgrace the Seddie. ;)**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Does anyone want to do a 1, 2, 3 thing again? Alright so here are my announcements.**

**1) UGH! School sucks, does it not? Are all of us back at school now? I went back last Monday. I know some schools started like two weeks ago. But are they any schools that still aren't in session? ****Because I envy you****. So, yeah, if you want to blame anything for my recent lack of updates, blame school! Specifically, the fact that my idiot brain decided to take college courses this year. 16 YEAR OLDS SHOULD NOT TAKE COLLEGE COURSES! But, apparently, 15 year old me thought that 16 year old me could handle it. Ah! Sorry for the mini-rant there, but it's going to be a hectic year for me. I will write when I can, bear with me. I think about the story all the time though. :) And late night weekends will become this story's best friend.**

**2) AHH! iCarly! New episode! Every Saturday! Starting next Saturday! :D I have died and gone to iCarly heaven, where clouds are made of penny tees and you learn to always have a fire extinguisher at ready. I am SO ready for the new season. Woo! Let's get pumped!**

**3) OH MY FREAKING LORD ABOVE! There's a new chapter. Okay, so I guess that's not as exciting to you as the previous one. But still… I think it's cool.**

_Disclaimer: So, I don't claim ownership to iCarly. But I am claiming ownership to the letter 'W'. That's right. It's mine. So back off. (Dear person or people who are the real owners of 'W', please don't sue me.)_

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**Freddie's POV:**

"You ready yet, Sam?" I hear Carly ask Sam from somewhere upstairs.

I am sitting on the Shay's couch flipping through the channels on their T.V. while I wait for the girls to finish getting ready. I pull on my tie again, trying to adjust it. I have on a white button up dress shirt with and skinny black tie, but then went casual with black jeans and chucks. I'm not the biggest fan of getting dressed up but I am nowhere near as hateful of it as Sam. I hope she's not in too bad a mood tonight with all this going on. Even if Carly and Gregg are going to be there, it's still our second date and I want it to be perfect for her.

I got here early. Fully aware that I would have to sit and wait. It beats sitting and waiting at my own place though.

"Just go on down Carly. I'll catch up in a minute." I hear Sam reply.

"No, I have to wait until Gregg gets here. Then we go down together. You know, like, make an entrance."

I am not eavesdropping, by the way. It's called overhearing. If they don't want me to hear it, they shouldn't talk so loud. Well, I guess I could tune it out if I wanted… but… Okay, fine, maybe I'm eavesdropping a little, jeez.

There is a bit off silence then I can hear the sound of Sam's laughter.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asks choking on her laughs.

I can't hear any response but Sam's laughter dies suddenly.

"Carly! I'm not 'making an entrance' with you." Sam complains, mocking Carly's words, "That's ridiculous."

"You have to!" Carly yells but then stops suddenly.

She probably is worried that I might have heard her when she yelled because she drops her voice level now and continues to argue with Sam in hushed tones that I can't hear.

"I'll be down in just a second. I promise, Carls." I can make out Sam saying just before I hear heels coming down the stairs.

"Hey Freddie." Carly greets me from the staircase.

"Hey." I reply, not looking over my shoulder, keeping my eyes trained on the T.V. as if I did not just listen to her and Sam's conversation. She comes into my peripheral vision when she steps around the side of the couch. I glance at her, and then look back at the T.V. I add, "Nice dress."

She is wearing a strapless, navy blue dress. The skirt of it has a bunch of choppy layers of fabric and it comes to rest a few inches above her knees. There is a crème ribbon tied around the dress and in a large bow in the front. Her shoes are high, patent pumps, the same color as the ribbon and on each of her hands there are some large silver rings. Her hair is pinned against her head on one side but other than that, it's down and wavy. She looks like she definitely belongs in a five star restaurant.

"Thanks." Carly replies as she plays with the layers of the skirt. "Oh shoot!" She says abruptly, calling my attention back to her. "There's a loose thread." She continues, "I should cut this before it gets any longer. Freddie, can you grab me the scissors from the kitchen? I still have to put my earrings on and Gregg will be here any minute."

"Sure." I respond, pushing myself up off the couch.

Carly walks over to the decorative mirror on the wall and starts to shove the crushed crystal earrings through her ears. I walk into the kitchen and yank open a drawer on the island. There seems to be a lack of scissors.

"Carly! Which drawer is it?"

"First one on the right!"

"That's the one I'm looking in, and they're not in here!"

"Fine! Maybe it's the first one on the left then!"

"Nope!" I call back as I pull that drawer open.

"Other side! The side by the table!" Carly yells.

"I don't see any!" I say, as I switch sides on the island.

Before Carly can answer, I pull open another drawer revealing scissors.

"Oh, yep. I found them. You know, you should really be clearer with- _Holy shit_!"

My sentence is cut off into profanity my mother would not be proud of when I turn around to walk the scissors to Carly and I notice my blonde haired date standing by the counter with the computer on it. She looks… _holy shit_!

Sam smiles at me and even lets out a small giggle as I gape at her. She is obviously pleased with my initial reaction to her appearance.

"So…?" Sam grins and does a quick spin to show me more of the outfit.

She has on a dark pink, all lace dress. The neck scoops low into the tight bodice and long sleeves. The skirt flows out and ends about mid thigh. She has on a long chain necklace with a thin brass pendant hanging down over her chest. Around her wrist is a chucky brass metal bracelet. Her shoes are high heeled, black, ankle boots. Her hair is even more curly than usual; I think she used a curling iron instead of just her natural curls. Her eyes pop from the dark make-up surrounding them. She may be in a dress, but she somehow managed to make it so… badass. So _Sam_.

I set the scissors on the counter, forgetting all about them, and take a few steps towards her. I grab her and pull her to me quickly, sliding my arms around her waist. Sam catches herself from slamming full on into me by placing her hands on my arms. She has to tilt her head back slightly to meet my eyes and she smiles, waiting for me to tell her what I think of her outfit; as if it isn't obvious.

"You," I pause, looking down at her outfit again before returning to her eyes, "are insanely beautiful."

Sam's eyes widen slightly. I don't think that is what she imagined me saying. She was probably thinking more along the lines of 'You look amazing.' or 'You look beautiful.' Maybe even stretching to 'You _look_ insanely beautiful.' But not flat out, 'You are insanely beautiful.' I'm happy that I can surprise her and not be what she's expecting. The shock only last on her face for a short second before it lands in a smirk.

"I know." She murmurs. Of course I don't get a thank you. Oh well. I laugh slightly.

She glides her hands from my arms up to around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. That's the entire hint I need to lean down and draw her lips into a deep kiss. I guess I do get a thank you after all.

Sam fights for control of the kiss, but I don't give it to her. As she keeps attempting, I bite down on her lower lip. Not hard, just enough to playfully let her know that I'm in charge of this at least. Sam giggles against my mouth and I pull away to rest my forehead against hers. Her eyes are such a pretty blue. It's amazing. I give Sam another quick peck and before I can pull away Sam's hands shift to the back of my head to hold me there so we can continue the kiss.

_**Click.**_ _'What the heck was that?'_ I think.

Sam breaks away and looks over to where Carly is now standing by the sink with her phone.

"Carly?" Sam exclaims, "Did you just take a picture of us?"

"Uh…" Carly shifts awkwardly, not answering.

Sam leaves my arms and walks over to Carly. Carly tenses under the fear that she is probably going to get Sam's wrath.

'_Please don't break Carly's phone, Sam.'_ I plead in my head.

Sam stands next to Carly, grabs her wrist, and brings the phone up level to their faces so she can see the picture. Sam's face breaks into a slight smile.

"It's cute." She says, staring at the phone. I let out a surprised, cough laugh and Carly visibly relaxes. Until Sam continues, "Delete it."

"What? No! You even said you liked it!" Carly complains.

"Yeah, I do like it. Now, delete it." Sam repeats.

"Sam!" Carly lets out a high pitched whine of her name.

"Carly!" Sam mimics Carly's whine almost perfectly.

Carly just glares at her.

"You don't need pictures of me and Freddie kissing on your phone. It's weird." Sam tells her. I have to agree with that.

"But… but…" Carly stutters, looking for an excuse, "Oh! At least let me email it to myself and save it on the computer! Come on! It's memories!" Carly pulls out the puppy dog face.

Sam rolls her eyes, but caves.

"Fine. Whatever, Shay." She says, walking back over towards me.

"Yay!" Carly cheers, looking down at her phone and setting off on the task to email the picture.

Sam stands in front of me again. She reaches out and begins to play with my tie.

"You know, you don't look too bad either, dork." Sam says with a smile.

"I know." I say with smirk, repeating what she said early.

Sam laughs and moves her hand to the top of my tie, using it to pull my lips down to hers.

There is a knock at the door then. Sam turns away from me to glance at the door then over to Carly who has gone wide-eyed.

"Gregg!" Carly yells in a whisper.

Carly grabs the scissors and cuts the loose thread, before throwing them into a random drawer. She scurries across the room, adjusting the dress and fluffing her hair. Sam faces the door and rests her hand on the counter with the computer on it. I come up behind her, laying my arm on the counter. She leans back against my shoulder slightly. I can't help but smile at the way she is basically encased against me.

Carly puts her hand on the door knob but turns to whisper to us first, "How do I look?"

"You look amazing, kid. Now, open the door." Sam assures her.

Carly nods, takes a deep breath, and yanks open the door. Gregg is standing there, leaning against the door frame, looking like he has better things to do.

"Hi Gregg." Carly greets him cheerfully.

"Hey." Gregg says while scanning his eyes over her. "You look hot," he adds carelessly.

Is this how every other guy acts on dates? I hope not because they are giving us few good guys a bad reputation.

Carly doesn't seem to be fazed. She just giggles and says, "Thanks."

Greggs looks into the apartment then and sees Sam and I. I see his eyes widen slightly when he sees Sam but he doesn't comment on it. Good.

"Hey Freddie." Gregg greets me.

"Hey." I nod my head up in the form of a greeting.

Gregg smiles as he sets his eyes on Sam.

"Hi Samantha." He says with a smirk.

I furrow my eyebrows. He called her Samantha last week when he was flirting with her. Is he really trying to flirt with her right now? While he's on a date with someone else? While_ she's_ on a date with someone else? That someone being me? I feel anger bubble up into my throat. I'll rip his head off. One for treating Carly like crap. And two for even looking at my Sam. My jealousy instinctively causes me to slide me arm further onto the counter, going further around Sam.

"Sam." Sam corrects him emotionlessly, with a fake smile plastered on her face. She doesn't like how he is acting either, apparently. Gregg's face drops at the rejection.

Sam takes a step back to further lean into my grasp and I immediately feel better, except now I feel horrible for feeling jealous in the first place.

"So, shall we go?" Carly asks happily, seeming oblivious to everything that is happening. She slings a jacket around her arms and picks up a small clutch purse off the table.

"Yeah. Let's go." I say, but don't really move. Half because I don't want to move away from Sam. And half because I'm not so sure I want to be going on the double date anymore. Gregg has managed to get on my bad side in less than a minute.

Sam starts towards the door as Carly and Gregg are already walking out it. She stops and turns around to face me, waiting for me to come along. She smiles and reaches out to take my hand in hers, pulling me out the door before falling in step beside me as we walk down the hallway.

**Sam's POV:**

"Oh! This is amazing!" I groan with my eyes closed as I chew the delicious appetizer that had been set in front of us.

I can't tell you what it is. First of all, I really have no idea. Second, if I did know, I probably wouldn't be able to pronounce it.

I push the plate across the table towards Carly who daintily picks a piece of it up and brings it to her lips. Her eyes go wide as she chews and I just nod my head.

"I know, I know." I tell her.

"Oh my god!" Carly says almost too loudly in such a nice restaurant. She lowers her voice and continues, "What is this stuff? It's fantastic." She stabs another piece with her fork.

Freddie tells us the name of it, and I was right. I will never be able to pronounce it.

"Mmm. It even sounds good." I say while I pop another piece into my mouth.

"So, uh, Gregg…" Carly says trying to start up a conversation with Gregg for the 50th time tonight, only to have him blow it off yet again.

Carly's face drops slightly and she just eats another piece of the appetizer. This guy really needs a good pop to the jaw. He seems to be trying out the whole 'Ignore the girl until she throws herself at you' approach. And it looks like it's working because every time he rejects her, Carly only tries harder. By the end of the night, she will be begging him to make out with her or something. Which is exactly what he wants. Or at least that better be all he wants. He tries anything else and he's a dead man.

"Hey Sam?" Carly asks weakly.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I need to go to the lady's room. Come with me?"

Usually I would make some snide comment about how she doesn't need my help with that, but I can tell she wants to talk to me alone so I agree.

I nod and reply, "Of course."

Gregg and Freddie who were both sitting opposite each other on the outsides of the booth, stand up to let us out. After I stand up, I give Freddie a quick kiss on the cheek and tell him that 'I will be right back'. I hook arms with Carly and we walk to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Carly fixes her hair in the mirror while I lean against the counter playing with the hem of my dress.

"Where did you get that dress anyway? You look amazing." Carly asks as she sneaks a glance at me in the mirror.

"Thanks. And it was a present from Melanie on our birthday. I thought she was crazy when she gave it to me. Turns out, she has good taste. She knows me better than I thought." I tell her.

"Yeah, she's your sister." Carly snickers.

"Don't remind me." I say while I roll my eyes.

"So, what do you think of Gregg?" Carly asks me suddenly.

"Oh. Um…" I start, not really sure if I should be honest or what.

Carly glances at me when I hesitate.

"He's a jerk, right?" She asks.

I let out a relieved sigh.

"Good. I was afraid that you didn't notice. You were acting so oblivious." I tell her.

"At first, I was trying to ignore it. But god, it's annoying." Carly finished with her hair and turned away from the mirror. "Why can't I get one decent guy?"

"I'm sure he's out there somewhere, Carls." I assure her.

I snatch up her purse and take my lip gloss out of it.

"I need someone like Freddie." Carly states.

I stop in the middle of putting on the lip gloss to glance at her. Then I start laughing and so does she.

She continues, "I'm serious. You are lucky. Freddie can't stop staring at you, and complementing you, and he actually talks to you unlike my lump of a date! I want a Freddie."

I roll my eyes and put the cap back on the lip gloss.

"Well, paws off that Freddie," I say pointing toward the door to the eating area, "He's mine."

"Yours?" Carly asks with a bright smile.

My cheeks burn red as I realize what I just said. I look away from Carly and down at the counter.

"Aw! Sam has a crush!" Carly coos. "On Freddie!" She adds excitedly.

"Shut up." I say as I shove her purse back to her. "Let's just go back out there."

"Ugh! How long until this is over and I never have to look at this jerk again?" Carly slumps and looks so upset, it makes my heart break. She truly deserves a great guy, but for now she will just have to settle for me. Her amazing best friend.

"I don't know. But as soon as it's over, Freddly and I will leave you two alone and you can dump his sorry ass on the curb. Then you and I can go home and watch one of your sappy movies, and eat ice cream, and fantasize about having guys half as sweet as the ones on the screen. I won't even complain. Promise." I smile as I tell her.

"Thanks." Carly mumbles with a smile as she pulls me into a hug.

We turn and walk out of the restroom and back over to our table.

"Hey." Freddie says as he stands up to let me slide back into the seat.

I smile brightly at him, realizing that I really do feel lucky like Carly said.

Carly slides into the seat across from me and I give her a reassuring smile.

When Freddie plops back down next to me, fastening an arm tight around my waist, and glaring at Gregg, I know we missed something while we were in the bathroom.

Did Gregg say something to make Freddie jealous? I scoot closer to Freddie, leaning against him, letting him know that I am here and only with him. But this does nothing. Freddie just keeps glaring while Gregg looks down at his food that had arrived.

So, Freddie's not jealous. It must not have been about me. What did the asshole say then? Suddenly Freddie's eyes flicker to Carly for a second, like he is checking up on her, much like I am every few seconds. It was about Carly? That scum bag wouldn't dare say anything trashy about his date while she was in the freaking bathroom, right? God, I am going to murder this kid. I have to restrain myself from jumping up on the table and taking him down right now. I guess I should at least get my facts straight first.

I stomp lightly on Freddie's foot to get his attention and he looks at me. I furrow my eyebrows in question. He leans down and buries his face in my hair to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry about it right now. I'll tell you later." He whispers.

I sigh but nod in understanding.

Instead of sitting back up, Freddie moves my hair to the side and places a kiss on the soft spot behind my ear. I blush and look down at my hands. For one, it feels really good. And two, we are in public, where people could be watching, especially the ones sitting across from us right now. I look up and see Carly watching us with her face cradled in her hands and a dreamy look on her face. Freddie sits up again and I sneak a content smile at him as his hand squeezes at my waist again.

"I can't believe that I never notice how cute a couple you guys are before." Carly sighs.

"We're not a couple." I say automatically as I take a bite of my dinner that arrived while we were in the bathroom.

"Yet." Freddie adds.

I reach up and smack him on the back of the head. Freddie rubs the spot and laughs. I go back to eating my free fancy food in an attempt to hide the goofy smile that is evident on my face.

I like the idea of me and Freddie as a couple. Or well, I like the sound of it at least. I never really thought about it, but now that I have… 'This is my boyfriend, Freddie', 'That? Oh, that's just Freddie, my boyfriend.', 'Oh, look at that. I just got a text from my boyfriend. You know, Freddie.' Yep, it sounds nice. And vice versa. The thought of him referring to me as 'his', you would think that would disgust me. But I actually like it, a lot. Carly is right. I have a crush on Freddie. Big time. And he has a crush on me. It would take about a million rain clouds to wipe this smile off my face right now.

The rest of the dinner is fast and not to mention, delicious. If the others hadn't wanted to leave yet, I could have eaten half the food in the restaurant easily.

We then left Carly to do her dirty work, dumping Gregg. Carly and Gregg went to the Groovy Smoothie and Freddie and I are now walking up to the door to his apartment.

Freddie stops in the hallway and turns to face me. I just smile up at him, waiting for our goodnight kiss. Or at least, what he thinks is our goodnight kiss.

Freddie quickly leans down and captures my mouth in another sweet, soft, and passionate kiss; very similar to last night's.

"Goodnight, Sam." He mumbles reluctantly against my mouth.

"Goodnight, Freddie." I return, but instead of pulling away now, I crash my lips back onto his.

I can tell Freddie is confused by what I am doing but he returns the kiss anyway.

I fumble my hand into his pocket in search of his keys. I pull them out and dangle them in the air victoriously, pulling away and smirking at him.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion as I step past him, going to his door. I stick the key in the lock.

"Is your mom home?" I ask him.

"No, she went to an overnight nurses' convention in Vancouver." He replies with a smile, finally catching on.

"Great." I say as I push the door open.

I grab him by the tie and lead him into the apartment ahead of me then close the door. When I turn back around, I am fully prepared to attack him, but he beats me to it, pinning me against the door and roughly finding my mouth with his.

I giggle at how fired up and forward he is but I am silenced when Freddie licks my lips before sliding his tongue past them. Our mouths develop a heated rhythm. I tightly wind my arms around his neck, pulling myself as close to him as humanely possible. Freddie lets one hand slowly slide down the length of my dress before stopping on my bare thigh. He pauses for a moment then yanks my leg up to hook around his hip. I let out a little yelp then break the kiss, smirking and panting.

"Getting a bit daring, are we?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

Freddie doesn't respond. He just grabs a handful of my hair and gentle yanks my head backwards. I gasp at the slight pain him pulling my hair caused me, but it turns into soft moans as Freddie's mouth quickly finds all the sweet spots on my neck and his hand caresses my thigh. He works his way back up until our mouths aggressively find each other again. Suddenly, Freddie's hand roughly squeezes by thigh, causing to gasp and my hips to jerk forward. This results in me basically grinding against him. We both groan against each other's lips. God, that feels good. I grab both sides of Freddie's face, gently sucking at his bottom lip when I hear the soft clicks of a door opening and closing across the hall. I break the kiss, my chest heaving up and down, similar to Freddie's.

I glance back at the door, which I've seemed to travel away from in my attempts to get closer to Freddie, then back to Freddie's flushed face.

"Carly's home." Freddie confirms breathlessly. He lets my leg drop back onto the floor.

I take a step back to lean against the door and pull on Freddie's collar so he takes the step with me, remaining close.

"I have to go soon then. I promised Carly I would be there for her tonight." I say while drawing little circles on Freddie's shirt with my finger.

Freddie groans, "I wish you didn't have to go."

I laugh lightly and say, "Me too." I lean forward to give him a quick, chaste peck. "But Carly didn't have the best night. She needs me."

Freddie nods in agreement.

"Speaking of, what did Gregg say when we were in the bathroom anyway?" I ask him.

"Oh." Freddie starts, his gaze suddenly hardening. "He decided to tell me about the girl he went on a date with last night. About how far he was able to get her to go. And how he promised to call her, but called Carly right after instead. Said that he liked the 'innocent ones'. They were more of a challenge." He made a noise of disgust that perfectly matched the look on my face. He continues, "If you guys hadn't come back when you did, I would have slugged him in the middle of the restaurant."

I can't hold back my laugh at that and it offends Freddie.

"I could have punched him if I wanted to!" Freddie defends.

"Right." I agree unconvincingly with an amused smile.

Freddie frowns but I softly kiss the frown away. I lean my forehead against his and get lost in the chocolate pools of his eyes for a moment.

"Hey nub?" I say seriously when I come back down to Earth. Freddie furrows his eyebrows as he waits for me to continue. "I really like you too." I tell him.

Freddie eyes instantly light up and a smile spreads across his face. He squeezes his arms even tighter around me and connects our lips in a gleeful kiss. I might as well have just told him that he won the Olympics. He pulls away to just stare at me for a moment.

"Night Freddie." I whisper.

"Goodnight Sam." He whispers back, complete with the goofy smile.

I kiss him one last time before departing from his apartment and walking over to Carly's, feeling happier than I have ever felt in a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Seddie love is in the air! Aw! I didn't mean to get all mushy at the end. But hey, what can I do? :)<strong>

**Oh, and don't think too much about Carly making the comment that she 'wants a Freddie'. She will never break up Seddie, don't worry. She just wants a nice boy to come along for her.**

**Real quick, I have something important to ask. In an upcoming chapter I want the gang to go somewhere on a trip. Not like out of town. Just a short drive away type thing. It can be a just for a day thing, like the beach. Or an overnight, couple of days thing, like camping. But the thing is I don't want to do the beach or camping because it seems like a lot of people write about those things. My stupid, writer's block brain won't let me think of anything else though. So, if you have an idea, let me know. You can leave it in a review or PM it to me, doesn't matter. Just please, help me out with this. :) Obviously, I will give credit to whoever the idea I use is from, plus you can have something else. Something like a sneak peek of the next chapter, or whatever would please you. :D Thanks.**

**Also, I have been working on a Seddie one-shot that I ****hope**** to finish by tomorrow. So, yeah, keep an eye out for that. ;)**

**Kay. Pretty please, LEAVE A REVIEW. They really do make me smile. :)**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back, my beauties. :) I hope you are having a great day. I hope it is full of smiles and love. You know why I hope that? Because you deserve it. You are so awesome, every single one of you. :) So enjoy your day! I hope this update makes it even better. :D**

**I have no idea why I am being so lovey right now, so don't ask… I don't know.**

**IMPORTANT: I know that there is like an unspoken rule that Valentine's Day chapters should be written around Valentine's Day. But the unspoken rule can suck it! I want a Seddie Valentine's Day! :)**

**I realize how bi-polar that author's note just was…**

**(Okay, so usually I go in order of write the beginning author's note, write the chapter, then write the end author note. But I am almost done writing the chapter and I think that I should warn you: 1) This is insanely long. 2) It gets pretty intense. Sexually, I mean. So be prepared, it's rated M for a reason remember! But I hope you like it!)**

_Disclaimer: I love iCarly. I love owning things. Now if only my two loves could come together…_

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**Sam's POV:**

"Mom! Get up!" I yell from my kitchen. It is slightly muffled with my mouth full of cereal.

I hear a grunt and the adjusting of a mattress as my mom rolls over.

"Five minutes!" I yell as I rinse out my bowl and place it in the sink to be dealt with later.

I wipe my hands on my jeans and adjust my top. I hate Tuesdays. More than Mondays. Everyone hates Mondays because it is the end of the weekend. But Tuesday is the day when you really realize that it is the beginning of the week.

I don't hear any signs of movement coming from my mother's room. I let out a grunt of frustration and walk down the short hall to her door. The door is open and I see my mother in a heap on her bed. She has a pillow over her head and one foot hanging out from underneath the covers.

"Three minutes!" I tell her, "We have to leave in three minutes or I'm going to be late."

She groans and rolls over, not opening her eyes.

"Walk to school. It's not that far." She says simply.

"Then I would definitely be late." I say, "Plus it snowed all night. I'll freeze."

"They make jackets for a reason." She mumbles against her pillow.

I lean on the doorframe and bang my fist against the wall repeatedly, creating a steady and loud noise that will keep her from being able to go back to sleep.

"Stop!" She yells after about 15 bangs, "Just stop! Walk to school and I will owe you."

I stop banging and consider this. What can I get out of this?

"We can go out to dinner tonight? Therapist says we need to have at least five 'family dinners' a month." I say.

"Not tonight. Tim and I are going out tonight." She says.

"Dentist Tim or Architect Tim?" I ask.

"French Tim." She replies.

"Oh."

"I probably won't be coming home tonight."

"Gross."

My mom laughs lightly which makes me laugh too. She rolls over and looks at me finally.

"Please, let me go back to sleep today."

I sigh but give in.

"You owe me big time." I tell her.

She nods and rolls back over, falling asleep almost immediately.

I walk down the hall and into my room to retrieve a heavy jacket from my closet. I zip it up as I make my way to the door. I shove my brown boots over my feet and skinny jeans, and I pick my backpack up off the ground. I sling it over one of my shoulders. When I open the door, a rush a cold air sweeps over me and I shiver despite the jacket. My mom so owes me for this.

"Later, Mom!" I call into the house, despite her being asleep, and shut the door.

I start to walk off my porch but something catches my eyes. On the ground at my feet is a single, blood-red rose with a small note tied around it. I bend down to pick it up and turn the note over in my hand. It reads:

_Happy Valentine's Day, Sam. Be my valentine?  
><em>_-Freddie_

What the heck is he talking about? I pull my phone out of my pocket quickly. The small date in the corner of the screen confirms it: Today is Valentine's Day.

I hate Valentine's Day. It's full of stupid, petty teenage girls having a drama fest. Either they mope around because they don't have Valentines. Or they walk around, flaunting the gifts they got. By the end of the day, it always ends up flooding the hallways with tears, cat fights, and boys acting like they are too cool to care. It's sickening.

I look down at the flower in my hand and smile. Freddie is such a dork sometimes. All the time, actually. But he is a sweet dork.

I walk off my porch and down the path. I lift the rose to my nose and inhale the sweet scent. No way would I want Freddie to know that I actually like being given a flower. Too sappy. So, I have to enjoy it now before I get to school. I turn the corner on the small path and stop when I realize there is a car blocking my way down the driveway. I look up from the rose to find Freddie leaning against his car, smiling at me. Busted.

"Good morning." He says sweetly.

"Nub?" I'm not sure if I mean this as a greeting or just from the shocked of him being here unexpectedly.

Freddie just smiles in response.

I don't know what to say. I tilt the rose towards him.

"Thanks." I say, referring to the rose.

"My pleasure." He replies easily.

I approach him slowly and awkwardly, but as soon as I am close enough to him, he reaches out and pulls me against him quickly. His arms encircle my waist and he is so warm compared to the winter air. I snuggle into the warm embrace, tucking my arms in between our chests for shelter from the harshly cool air, resting my cheek against his shoulder, and just letting him hold me. The rose rests lightly between us. I sigh contently.

"So does this mean yes? You'll be my valentine?" He asks against my hair.

I laugh lightly. What a nub, he is.

"Sure. Why not?" I mumble into his shoulder.

I tilt my head up to look at him and before I can even get a good glance, his lips are covering mine.

Mmm… Even his lips are warm. Freddie breaks the kiss so very slowly, pulling my lips with him for a moment. He smiles down at me and I have no problem returning the happy gesture. He lets go of my waist with one hand so he can check his watch.

"We've got to get going. You ready?" He asks.

I just groan in response. He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Just get in the car, Puckett." He says with laughter in his voice.

I grumble under my breath as I climb into the passenger seat. As soon as Freddie starts the car, I crank the heat up. Mama doesn't like the cold.

We soon speed off down the street, and I open my backpack, adjusting the contents to make room for my rose.

"You're not going to carry it?" Freddie asks me.

"No." I tell him simply. "You don't care, do you?"

"Nah, it's fine." Freddie says, but I'm not sure I believe him.

I mean, he looks sad. I guess it does kind of send the wrong message; me hiding the flower in my bag. Maybe he thinks I don't like my present. Maybe he thinks I don't like him. I sigh and consider taking the rose back out to make him happy. No. I'm sorry; I just don't want to be one of those idiotic girls who rub the fact that they have someone to give them presents on Valentine's Day in other girls' faces. I have been on the other side of that situation before; it's not fun. I zip the bag closed with finality, rose safe inside, and put it on the floor by my feet.

"Freddie, I really do like the rose a lot. Thank you again. And I really do like you." I lean over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "A lot." I add with a giggle.

This assurance seems to put Freddie's mind at ease. He smiles and nods.

I kick back in my seat, resting my feet on the dashboard. It's a short drive to the school, but that doesn't mean I can't get comfy in the mean time.

"So, Dorkwad, what exactly does this entail? Me being your Valentine?" I ask.

Freddie shrugs and smirks, "Nothing too painful." He glances at me for a moment to wink.

God, he's cute. I bite my lip to hold back a smile.

"That depends on your concept of pain." I tell him.

He laughs and then says, "Just don't take gifts from anyone else. If anyone asks you to be their Valentine, say no. Because today… you're all mine." He smiles as he says the last words.

I feel a small jerk of flutters in my stomach. Today, I'm his. I love to be his. I can't wait until he asks me to be his every day.

I just nod dumbly in response to what he is saying.

"And tonight, we'll go on a date. I'll take you out wherever you want to go. Kay?" Freddie asks.

"Alright, but let's not go out. My mom is going to be gone tonight. Why don't you just come over to my place? I'll make us dinner." I offer.

"You cook?" He asks, with his eyebrows raised. He keeps his eyes on the road, though. We are pulling into the parking lot and it gets a little hectic every morning with all us student drivers.

"Not really." I tell him with a shrug, "But I can follow a recipe. I'm sure I can put something together."

"Alright," Freddie says with a nod, "It's a date."

"Three dates in five days." I say as he pulls into a parking space. I bring my feet down off the dashboard, unbuckle my seat belt, and pick up my backpack. "That's got to be a record somewhere."

"You're probably right." Freddie says while he kills the engine.

He turns to look at me now. I know what he is thinking. We aren't dating so nothing at all resembling couple-ness is allowed at school. It's kind of an unspoken rule of ours. But technically we aren't at school yet. We're in the parking lot.

I glance around and the coast looks clear. I lean in and thread one hand in his short hair, crushing my mouth onto his. We suck and bite and lick at each other lips for a minute until we both know we need to get into the school soon. When our lips separate, we are both smiling. I reach to open the car door and get out, but Freddie stops me.

"What?" I ask.

He laughs at something and flips open the visor on my side of the car.

"It's just…" He trails off, gesturing to the mirror in the visor.

I look in it and see myself. My hair is tousled a bit, my cheeks are flushed, and my lips are slightly pink and swollen. Tell-tale signs of a good make-out session. I laugh with Freddie.

"Yeah, that might draw some attention." I say with a giggle.

I run my fingers through my hair, trying to fix it.

Once it's fixed and I look a little less of a mess, we get out and head towards the school. I'm tempted to reach out and grab his hand, but no. We're not together.

**Carly's POV:**

I open my locker after the last class of the day to find another rose hidden inside. I smile to myself as I pick it up and notice that there isn't a note attached.

'_Oh! A secret admirer.'_ I think to myself.

"Whatcha got there, Kid?" I hear Sam's voice behind me.

I turn around and smile at my mischievous, blonde best friend.

"Rose." I tell her, "It doesn't have a card or anything. So I don't know who it's from."

"Oh! A secret admirer." She says in a teasing tone.

I laugh at the fact that she said exactly what I had thought.

"Yeah." I say.

"What about those?" She asks, gesturing to the other two roses I am carrying.

"Well this one," I say, holding up one of the roses, "Is from Dylan in my chemistry class."

Sam makes a disgusted face.

"Aw! Come on! He's nice!" I tell her.

"Carls, he rips pages out of the textbook and eats them with ketchup." She says.

This time, I am the one who grimaces.

"Ew." I say finally.

I decide to move on and hold up the other rose; it is white.

"This one is from Gibby. He's bought like 300 of them and is going around giving one to every girl in school." I tell her.

As if on cue, Gibby comes walking down the hallway, handing a white rose to every girl he passes.

We can hear him as he comes down the hallway, saying, "Vanessa. Have a great Valentine's Day. Oh, here you go, Tiffany. Happy Valentine's Day. Looking beautiful as always Courtney; have a rose. Amy, how's your Valentine's Day? Here's a rose for you. Happy Valentine's day, Sam." He hands Sam a rose and continues down the hallway. "Just call me Cupid!" He exclaims.

Sam laughs, watching Gibby move down the path of girls in the hallway.

"He's quite the lady's man." Sam says sarcastically with a laugh, looking around the hallway.

I look around the hallway too and see girls with white roses everywhere. None look too happy though. Some are hiding the rose into their locker, some are just staring with confused expressions as Gibby shoves the rose at them, some are looking at the rose in disgust, and some are just blatantly throwing the rose in the trashcan.

I laugh too.

"Oh, but look, seems like Courtney Johnson might have a thing for Gibby," I say, pointing in the direction of a girl smiling down at the rose she was just given.

"I always knew that girl wasn't right in the head." Sam snickers.

Sam unzips her backpack to put the white rose inside. As she does, I can see the red rose that Freddie had given her. She already showed it to me this morning and told me about how he had surprised her at her house. It was too sweet.

"So, where's Freddie?" I ask, "Didn't you have last period History with him?"

"Yeah. He wasn't in class." She tells me as she slings her backpack over her shoulder again.

"What? He wasn't at lunch either. Where is he?" I ask, getting worried.

It's not like Freddie to skip class or something. I hope he's not sick. I wonder if something happened in his family and he had to leave. Oh no! I hope everyone is okay. Sam must see that I am getting freaked out.

"Don't worry, Shay. I texted him during class and he said he and the rest of the AV nerds are helping Principal Franklin out with the presentation for the assembly on Friday. He said he is going to have to stay after too, so he'd just meet us at your place in a bit." She tells me.

"Oh, alright." I say with a reassured smile, "Ready to go then?"

"Yup." She answers and starts towards the doors.

We walk out to my little yellow car and climb in.

After the short drive to the Bushwell, we find ourselves in my living room; Sam eating a large plate of ham and me picking at the nail polish on my nails. The TV is on and playing some show about synchronized skydiving routines, but neither of us are really watching it.

"Hey, hey!" Spencer greets us as he comes around the corner from his room.

He plops himself down in the small space between me and Sam, basically landing on us in the process. Sam and I make small grunts and groans of complaints, trying to scoot out from under him and over to the sides of the couch.

"Watch it, Spence! I don't need your butt in my ham!" Sam exclaims.

"Sorry." Spencer says quickly then makes himself more comfortable, leaning back.

"So how was your guys' Valentine's Day at school? You both said no to all the boys, right?" He asks.

Usually, Spencer wouldn't worry about Sam and boys, but one time at the mall he witnessed Sam getting flirty with some cute kid. It freaked him out. He said that he has known her since she was little kid and she is like a second sister to him. To him, both of us are still the little preteen, clueless girls that he loves. And that means no boys.

Sam snorts and gets up from the couch to walk to the kitchen.

"You didn't tell him?" She asks me.

"Tell me what?" Spencer asks, intrigued.

"No. Not yet." I tell her, ignoring Spencer.

"Tell me what?" Spencer repeats a little louder.

Sam and I are silent. She is standing by the counter with the computer on it, where she just set down her plate. We exchange looks, deciding who should be the one to explain whatever is going on between her and Freddie.

"Carly Shay! Tell me what is going on right now! You are not dating anyone behind my back again, are you? I knew letting you go out with that Gregg kid on Saturday was a bad idea!" He exclaims.

"No! Spencer, not me! I'm not dating anyone!" I tell him.

"Sam?" Spencer asks, wide-eyed, and whips around to face Sam. Sam may be a flirt, but she never gives guys dates. Except Freddie.

Sam opens her mouth to say something, but the front door swings open before any sound comes out.

"Oh, hey Freddie." Spencer says automatically.

"Hey." Freddie responses but doesn't look at him.

He is staring at Sam and walking straight towards her quickly.

Sam smirks and says, "Hey nub-"

But she doesn't get to finish her greeting before Freddie wraps his arms around her waist, almost lifting her feet all the way off the floor. Sam giggles until Freddie smashes his mouth against hers passionately. Sam ties her arms around his neck and Spencer's mouth drops open. I clamp my hand over his mouth just in time to muffle his freak out. I don't want him to disrupt this moment.

Freddie pulls away from her mouth and starts to kiss Sam's neck.

"What's this all about?" Sam asks with a giggle.

Freddie looks at her with a smile and sets her back onto her feet.

"It's Valentine's Day and I have seen my Valentine for a total of maybe 15 minutes. I missed you." He says.

Sam laughs.

"Valentine?" Spencer asks against my hand. Only I can hear though.

"Yes. Now hush." I whisper the demand to him.

"You missed me? I was texting you all through class, dork." Sam says.

"Not the same." Freddie replies while shaking his head.

He kisses Sam again, but much sweeter and softer.

Spencer makes a weird gurgling noise, but I am paying more attention to Sam and Freddie.

Sam breaks away from the kiss and looks at me and Spencer.

"Jeez, Carly! Stop suffocating the man!" She exclaims.

Huh? I look at Spencer and realize that my hand is covering his mouth and his nose tightly. He probably can't breathe too well. I guess that's what that gurgling noise was.

"Whoops. Sorry, Spence." I apologize while removing my hand.

Spencer takes a few deep breathes and then looks around at us.

Sam and Freddie are now both facing us. He has one arm around her waist and she is leaning back against his chest and shoulder. We are all staring at Spencer, waiting.

"Sam?" Spencer asks quietly.

"Mhm?" Sam hums with a smirk. She is enjoying Spencer's mental freak out.

"You're dating Freddie?" He asks calmly.

"Not exactly. We just go on dates. And stuff…" She says.

Spencer nods.

"You're not dating Freddie?" He revises his question a little bit.

"Not yet." Freddie answers for Sam. That's becoming his catch-phrase or something.

Sam stomps on Freddie's foot. Not too hard, but enough to hurt.

"Ow!" He cries out.

We all ignore him. We watch Spencer who is studying Sam and Freddie intently. After a while, Sam squirms uncomfortably.

"I knew it." Spencer says, a smile suddenly breaking out onto his face.

"What?" Freddie asks with a slight chuckle.

Spencer stands up from the couch and points at Sam and Freddie, saying loudly, "I knew it!"

He runs up to them and squishes them into a hug.

"I knew it! I knew you two would end up together! I knew it! It's like on Días de Amor!" He exclaims.

"That really cheesy Spanish soap opera on channel 12?" I ask.

Spencer lets go of Sam and Freddie to whip around and face me.

"Don't call it cheesy! It's genius!" He snaps at me.

"Sorry." I say while laughing.

Spencer turns back to Sam and Freddie, saying, "I just knew it! I was right!"

"Dude! Would you cut that out? We're not together!" Sam exclaims.

"Not yet!" This time it is Spencer who says it instead of Freddie.

Freddie laughs and high-fives Spencer for being on his side. Sam growls at them.

Suddenly loud knocking erupts at the door.

"I got it." Spencer says as he jogs slightly to the door.

He opens and Mrs. Benson flings herself inside.

"Emergency! Freddie said he would be home ten minutes ago! And he's not home! I need to put together a search party, then we will-" She rants.

She stops when she notices Freddie by the counter.

"Freddie! Oh! I was so worried! Why didn't you come straight home like you are supposed to?" She started exclaiming, making her ways towards him.

She stops walking when she notices for the first time that Sam is standing with him.

"Oh… hello." Mrs. Benson says quietly.

"Crazy." Sam greets her with a warm smile.

Mrs. Benson scowls at her.

"Now I see why you didn't come home." Mrs. Benson says to Freddie, gesturing to Sam. "I knew she would be a bad influence on you."

"Mom. Stop." Freddie says with a laugh. "She's not a bad influence. I was about to come home in a few minutes."

He takes a step away from Sam to lead his mom to the door.

"Go home, Mom. I will be there in just a minute. Then we can talk about it. Okay?" Freddie says.

"Fine. One minute. 59, 58, 57…"

Freddie rolls his eyes.

"Bye." Freddie says closing the door lightly.

He walks back over to Sam, who has her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I thought Sam said that your mom was cool with this." I ask the question that Sam is obviously thinking.

Freddie laughs, wrapping his arm around Sam again, and bringing her close to place a small kiss on her neck.

"I said she was okay with it; I didn't say that she was happy about it." Freddie says.

"Oh." Sam says quietly. I can tell she is upset.

"Sam, don't worry about her, okay?" I tell Sam, trying to help out.

Sam just shrugs.

"Hey." Freddie says. He grabs Sam's chin and forces her to look up at him. "She doesn't know the real you. The amazing you. Not yet. But when she does, she'll love you. I know it." He tells her with a smile.

Sam smiles shyly in return.

"Thanks." She murmurs quietly.

Freddie gives her a short, soft kiss.

"Aw." Spencer and I coo in unison.

Sam turns to look at us, raises her eyebrows, and laughs.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!..." We can hear Mrs. Benson yelling on the other side of the door.

Freddie laughs.

"I've got to go." He says, then turns to Sam, "I'll see you tonight."

"Mhm. Be there at 6:30. Kay?" She replies.

"Wouldn't miss it."

Freddie kisses Sam one last time.

"See ya, Fredman." Spencer says.

"Bye, Freddie." I say.

Freddie says goodbye then leaves to go deal with his mother.

Sam has a goofy little smile on her face that makes me happy as well.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" I ask her.

"Valentine's date." She says as she flops down onto the couch next to me. "He's coming over to my house and I'm making us dinner."

"But Sam, you don't cook." Spencer says.

"You don't know that!" Sam argues.

"I have never once in my life seen you cook." Spencer retorts.

"Well just because you've never seen me cook doesn't mean I can't." Sam says.

"It's true. She makes really good cupcakes." I add in.

Sam nods enthusiastically.

"Well, I should get home. I want to make sure the house isn't too crazy and messed up when Freddie comes over." Sam says while pushing herself off the couch.

"See you guys later." She says with a smile as she departs the apartment.

"She is so happy." Spencer comments.

"They are adorable together." I say.

There is a short silence then.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." I say suddenly.

"I wish I had a girlfriend." Spencer replies.

We both sigh. Us lonely Shay's.

**Freddie's POV:**

6:28 PM. My clock in my car is basically glaring at me.

I am outside Sam's house. I got here a little early and I don't want to seem too desperately eager, but it is becoming increasingly difficult not to run up to her door right now.

Oh! 6:29 PM! Yes!

I finally decide to get out of the car and walk up to the door. I knock lightly and then stand back to wait. I fix my shirt quickly; it is a black button down. Other than that I am wearing my jeans and chucks.

After about 30 seconds, I get a little nervous. Suddenly the door swings open to reveal a devious little demon in a beautiful angelic disguise.

She is wearing a tight, little white cashmere sweater that hugs her body perfectly. Plus she has on the same pair of dark skinny jeans she wore earlier, and I can't help but notice how they stick to her flawless frame. On her feet, she just has a pair of polka dot fuzzy socks on. Why does she always have to look so simple yet so perfect?

"Hey Freddork." She greets me with a grin.

"Hey Gorgeous." I reply bravely, smiling at her sweetly.

She tries to hide her blush, but I see it anyway.

I cup her cheek and give her a quick peck. She lets me in the door. I set my shoes by the door and look around her small living room. I realize that I can't remember the last time I was in her house.

"Have you ever been here before?" She asks me.

I shrug and say, "A few times. But I don't think I have been anywhere but in your living room and not for more than like 5 minutes."

"Oh." She says with a big smile, "Then you definitely need the Puckett Grand Tour."

She grabs my hand and leads me to where the hallway meets the living room.

"This is the living room." She says with a wide gesture. "That is the kitchen." She points to the doorway with no door that comes off the living room. "Down there. That's the master bedroom, also known as my mother's cave." She points down the hallway a bit to the farthest door. "Don't go in there." She pauses to warn me with a smile but I'm not sure if she is completely joking or not. "That there is my bathroom." She points to the open door about midway down the hallway. "And lastly, my favorite, my bedroom." She says, flinging open the door closest to us. "Thank you for joining me on the Puckett Grand Tour. It really was grand, wasn't it?" She ends with a fake bow.

I laugh.

"Come on." She says with a smile and grabs my hand, pulling me into her bedroom. "Tada!" She exclaims when I am inside.

The room is cleaner than I would have expected; she probably cleaned up a little bit before I came over, just in case. But it is still obvious that she is not the most organized person on Earth. That's nothing new to me though. The walls of the room are a light yellow. There are iCarly posters and signs decorating the room. Several framed photographs of Sam, Carly and me, some with Spencer and Gibby, also hang on the walls. A few random, funny iCarly props that she must have decided to take home with her linger around the room. Then I notice something odd.

"Two beds?" I ask, pointing out how the room is split down the center with a bed on each side.

"That one's Melanie's. She's still at boarding school though, so it doesn't get used unless Carly sleeps over." She tells me easily, gesturing to the girlier purple and pink bed. The other bed is blue and purple; that one must be Sam's.

"Melanie's?" I repeat what she said with raised eyebrows.

I thought Melanie doesn't exist. Sam turns around and smiles, she must have remembered that I don't know Melanie really exists.

She smirks at me and says, "Yeah. Melanie's. Or do you think I went out and bought an extra bed before you came over?"

"So she's really real?" I ask, ignoring her teasing.

"Yep. Unfortunately." She replies, picking up a picture frame from Melanie's nightstand and handing it to me.

It is a picture of Carly, Melanie, and Sam. They look about nine. Melanie and Sam, though I couldn't tell you which one is which, are wearing matching pink jackets. Carly is in between them in a fuzzy red one. It looks like Carly standing between two clones.

"Woah." I say, looking at the picture. I reach up to scratch behind my neck awkwardly. "Uh, sorry that I didn't, uh, you know, believe you."

She laughs and takes the picture back, returning it to its place on the nightstand.

"It's fine. Really. I kind of find it flattering how devious you think my mind can be." She replies with a teasing smile.

I give her a quick smile before going back to looking around the room.

"So what about all these? Melanie's or yours?" I ask, indicating to the large shelves filled with different trophies.

"They are all kind of mixed in." She tells me.

She walks over and starts to point some of them out.

"All the academic ones are Melanie's. Obviously." She says with a snort. "Tai kwon do; Those are all Melanie's. I got kicked out of that class right away for forgetting all the 'technique' and just beating people up." I laugh at that. She continues, "Melanie got pretty good at it though. I mean she's a Puckett, so kicking ass comes naturally to her. Um, the ballet and tap ones are kind of mine. I was the little dancer. But I was really young!" She defends and I smile. "Gymnastics; Melanie's. Although I did that too, I just never competed. What else? Oh, well, all of the pageant ones are mine from when I was little. Except that one from when I won last year. I'm pretty proud of that one. Leanne Carter can bow down to that one. And of course, the award we won for iCarly. I don't have to tell you that that one is mine."

She finishes and turns to face me, smiling. I furrow my eyebrows as I study her.

"What's wrong?" She asks me, her smile dissipating, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't realize that there is so much I don't know about you." I reply, looking in the familiar eyes of Sam Puckett but feeling kind of lost. I want to learn more about her; everything about her. I want to be able to say that no one knows Sam like I do, not even Sam herself.

She gives me a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're missing out. I'm pretty awesome." She says with a smirk.

I laugh and say, "Hard to argue with that."

She kisses me softly, but it grows more and more intense.

The ding of the oven interrupts us.

"Oh!" She says as she breaks the kiss, "Dinner's ready!"

**Sam's POV:**

We finished dinner and now I am washing the dishes. Or at least what I call washing the dishes. I am just rinsing them off and shoving them in the dishwasher.

Freddie is in the bathroom at the moment and when he comes back we are going to sit on the couch and watch a movie, although I'm not sure how much of the movie we will actually be watching.

Suddenly I feel arms encircle my waist from behind. Freddie pulls me back against his chest and nibbles at my neck.

I mumble my satisfactions in incoherent sighs, dropping the dish I was holding into the sink and grabbing the counter.

I lean my head back against Freddie's shoulder and he places hot kisses all the way up to my ear. I spin around then and he forces his lips to mine. I hold onto his biceps for dear life as he kisses me roughly and fiery. It is hot as hell. Our tongues find each other in a game of tag. Freddie grabs my waist harshly and lifts me off the floor and onto the counter, not missing a beat with our mouths. I open my legs and he stands between them. Freddie bites my lip and I yank at his hair. I suck at his lips before licking and exploring his mouth. His hand is making its way up my body, massaging my hip bone and gliding over my stomach at a teasingly slow pace. I can tell he is just nervous, but it is making me impatient.

"Couch." I moan against his lips.

I hook my ankles around his back tightly. Freddie doesn't hesitate to grab both of my thighs and lift me from the counter.

I smile against his mouth as he carries me to the living room. I switch from his mouth to his neck so he can at least see where he is going and not run us into something. I lick a long line from his collarbone up to his ear then bite down on it. He groans in approval.

We reach the couch and he lays me down, coming over the top of me to connect our lips. He pulls back though and stands up, just staring down at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him with a giggle.

"God, you're beautiful." He says instead of answering my question.

He draws a line on my jeans with his finger from my ankle to my knee.

I smile at him appreciatively.

"Thank you." I murmur quietly. Then I open up my arms from him to lay back down with me and say, "Come here."

Freddie laughs and grabs my hand pulling me into a sitting position instead. He sits down next to me.

"Hang on. I want to talk to you for just a second." He says chuckling a bit.

"Kay. What's up?" I ask while crossing my legs up on the couch and facing him directly.

"Sam," He starts looking right in my eyes, "I'm tired of having to say 'Not yet' when someone calls us a couple, I'm tired of not being able to hold your hand or kiss you in public. Today I got to call you mine and I loved that, but I want that to be every day. I know we only went on our first date like 5 days ago, but I want you to be my girlfriend. Please be my girlfriend."

I bite my lip but can't hold back the smile through it. He wants to be my boyfriend. He's nubby and gorgeous and nerdy and sweet and kind and considerate. And now I have the chance to add 'and my boyfriend' to that list; he shouldn't even have to ask.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, dork." I tell him quietly.

He laughs and kisses me sweetly but it doesn't last long to my surprise. As he pulls away, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Just hang on for a minute, I have another present for you for Valentine's Day. Besides the rose. I just wanted to wait to give it you until now." He tells me, smiling.

"You got me another present? Should I feel guilty that I didn't get you anything?" I ask and chuckle.

"Not really." Freddie replies while shaking his head.

Freddie leans over to give me a quick, soft kiss. When he sits back up, he reaches into his pocket to retrieve a small item. He untangles it a bit then reaches out to open my hand and place the item in it.

I look down at it with wide eyes. It is a gorgeous and simple silver necklace. There is a small heart pendant with a diamond in the corner of it. It isn't much. But it is probably more than he can afford. More than I can ever ask for. More than I deserve.

"Oh my god, Freddie." I say breathlessly.

He grins and asks, "You like it?"

I make a little cough noise, trying to speak, but I end up laughing, saying, "That's the stupidest question I've ever heard."

Freddie laughs too, and then takes the necklace from my hands.

"Turn around." He tells me.

I do as he asks and lift my hair. Freddie fastens the necklace around my neck and I smile. He kisses the back of my neck causing me to shiver. I turn around and give him a big kiss.

"Thank you so much, Frednub." I giggle against his mouth.

"You're welcome." Freddie replies, kissing me passionately.

I pull my lips away from his and he groaned in protest.

"Don't worry, we have all night." I tell him with a smile.

"Sam, I can't stay here all night. My mom would murder me."

"Your mom is working tonight, I thought?"

"Well, yeah. She works every week night until four but..."

"Then stay for a while at least. It's not like we're going to do anything_ too _bad." I say with a little wink.

"Aw! Damn it!" Freddie jokes.

I laugh and shove him.

"But seriously," I say giving him my best cutesy smile, "Stay."

Freddie sighs and looks at his watch. I peek over his shoulder at it and see that it is 8:30 PM.

"How about we put on a movie and when it is over you will leave? That case you'll probably get home around 11." I offer.

"Sounds good to me." He agrees with a smile.

He leans in to kiss me again, but I stand up from the couch.

"First, you start looking through the movies on the TV. I am going to go get out of these clothes." I say.

Freddie raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"And into pajamas! You nub!" I say while laughing at his dirty mind.

I go into my room and change. I pull on a black Cuddlefish tank top and some black and white checkered pajama pants, but leave my new necklace on. When I come back out, Freddie already has a movie playing.

"What movie did you pick?" I ask him as I sit on the couch.

"No idea." He says, placing a hand at the back of my neck and lowering me onto my back.

His lips ghost over the skin of my neck and I turn my head to look at the screen. There are two squirrels running down the street. They come up to a window and peek inside. It's a restaurant and two people are feeding each other meatballs romantically. The whole movie is in a language I don't understand. Russian, I think.

I laugh and ask, "Hey Freddie? How long is this movie?"

"Longest one they had. A little over two and a half hours." He replies, kissing the hollow of my throat.

I laugh again. Of course, he picked the longest movie and he's not leaving until it is over.

"Good." I say.

I grab both sides of his face and kiss him hungrily, wanting to pick up right where we left off. Freddie must feel the same way to because as our tongues glide across each others, his hand is already playing at the base of my rib cage.

I shift a bit underneath him, trying to get his hand closer to my chest. He takes the hint. His fingers graze over my shirt where the underwire of my bra is. I sigh against his mouth contently and he takes it as a sign to continue. Finally he takes one of my boobs in his hand, massaging it gently. My lips part and a small moan escapes from my throat. Freddie increases his pressure and it feels heavenly. To add to my pleasure, he starts to kiss and nibble at my shoulders before dropping to my cleavage.

"Oh, god! Freddie!" I moan.

His mouth gives amazing attention to every inch of my chest that is not covered by my tank top and bra. I can feel my nipples tightening and I'm sure that Freddie can even feel them through my bra by now. Without thinking I start to move my hips to grind myself against his thigh.

"Mmm… Oh!" I mumble and groan nonsense.

"I take it that you like this." Freddie says with a chuckle.

"So much…" I moan, "It feels so good."

"You like me touching you, Sam?" He asks in a low voice, so full of desire.

I don't respond, just stare into his eyes, panting heavily.

"What about right here?" Freddie asks as he suddenly switches his hand from my breast to my core, massaging deeply.

"Jesus Freddie!" I grunt, my eyes closing tight.

So much for being nervous, everything that Freddie is doing now is filled with such confidence. I know that he has never gone past making out with a girl and he knows the same for me. Except I don't know if he realizes that the only person I've ever even kissed besides him is Tyler at the stupid party. And that was just to see what reaction I could get out of Freddie. I love that this is all new to both of us. But damn! He's already too good at it!

He starts to rub frantically right over where my clit is.

"Ah! Oh! Freddie!" I moan and squirm, grinding my hips against his hand instinctively.

"Feel good?" Freddie asks, his lips against my neck.

"You have no idea." I reply breathlessly.

Out of nowhere, Freddie slips his hand under my pajama pant and under my underwear to rub at my slippery folds.

"Shit!" I groan in a low rumbling voice.

"By how wet you are, I think I have a pretty good idea of how good it feels." Freddie chuckles.

I just moan in response.

Freddie finds my clit and rubs at it furiously.

"Ah!" I cry out loudly.

"Do you want me to make you cum, Sam?" Freddie murmurs against my ear.

I have no idea where this insanely sexy and forward Freddie just came from, but I love it! So much! He is manhandling me and I have never been happier.

"Ask me to make you cum, Sam." Freddie says lustfully.

"Oh, God!... Freddie!" I can't form thoughts let alone sentences too well with him touching me like this.

"Come on, Sam. Ask." Freddie demands then licks a trail down to my chest where he kisses the top of my breasts again.

"Please make me cum, Freddie." I whimper pathetically.

"I'll do my best." He replies with a chuckle.

He quickens his pace over my clit. His other hand goes to one of my breasts squeezing and teasing. His mouth finds mine aggressively. His lips muffle my cries and moans of his name. I grind frantically against his hand. I feel the pressure building inside me until it feels like everything in my body is about to snap.

"Oh my god! Freddie! So… Good! Ah! FREDDIE!" My screams of pleasure can no longer be muffled by his lips.

Something inside me feels like a dam breaking and a jolt of electricity crashes through my entire body. My back arches to the point where it would be painful if I wasn't in so much pleasure. Freddie takes his hand away from my chest to hold my hips in place, forcing me to ride out each wonderful aftershock. Finally my body slacks and I fall back against the couch.

"Oh my god." I breathe out. "Where did that come from?"

"Dunno. You are just so sexy, you know that?" Freddie asks, kissing the side of my neck softly.

"That was amazing." I say, looking at his eyes, "Thank you."

"Watching you was amazing. Seeing you in pleasure. Being able to cause your pleasure." Freddie tells me.

"Hey Freddie?" I ask shyly, "How did you know what to do? I mean you've never…"

"Done anything like that before?" Freddie finishes for me. "No. Definitely not. I've only made out with a few girls. Nothing like that." He answers.

"Well, yeah. So how did you… you know…?" I ask him, studying his face.

"I, uh, well…"

"Internet?" I ask with a smirk.

"It's a magical thing." He replies and I laugh.

"You know… I've looked some things up before too. You'll have to let me test them on you sometime." I say with a seductive smile.

"Can't wait." Freddie groans.

He kisses me deeply and rolls over so we are both laying on our sides along the couch. I pull my mouth away from his and snuggle against his chest, loving the way his arms hold me against him. I sigh contently.

"Tired?" Freddie asks and kisses my forehead.

"Takes a lot out of you." I reply and Freddie chuckles.

"Let's just lay here and watch the creepy Russian squirrel movie then." Freddie says. I knew it was Russian!

I nod against his chest, but don't roll over to watch the movie. Instead, I am out like a light in the matter of seconds.

"Sam." I hear Freddie's soft voice coaching me out of my slumber.

"Sam, wake up." Freddie tells me and I feel his soft lips against my forehead and then my own lips.

He is waking me up with a kiss? How sweet!

"Mmm… What time is it?" I mumble groggily, not opening my eyes when Freddie's lips leave mine.

"About 11:00 PM. The movie ended a while ago, but we both fell asleep." He tells me.

"Oh yeah." I say with a smile, remembering what happened a few hours ago.

I open my eyes to look at him and see that he is smiling happily at me.

"Thank you again for that awesomeness, by the way." I say teasingly.

"You are most welcome, Puckett." Freddie replies with a chuckle and kisses my temple. "I have to get home now though." Freddie tells me.

I groan in disapproval and close my eyes again. Freddie laughs. I feel him climb over the top of me to stand up from the couch. I want to open my eyes to see what he is doing, but my lids are so heavy and I am just so tired. I feel Freddie slide his arms under my knees and around my back before he lifts me, carrying me against his chest to my bedroom. He lays me down gently on my bed and pulls the blankets over me. He kisses me softly on the lips one last time, probably thinking I am already asleep again, and starts to walk towards the door.

"Goodnight, boyfriend." I mumble sleepily.

I hear Freddie laugh and return, "Goodnight, girlfriend." Before shutting my bedroom door.

I wait until I hear Freddie's car roar to life and disappear down the street and then I fall into a happy blissful sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, hi… again. I don't really know what to say. A lot happened in this mentally long chapter. So to organize my thoughts, I will do another numbering it off thing, which I know I do a lot. Sorry. :)<strong>

**1) I hope I didn't confuse anyone into thinking that the trip thing was this chapter. I said in "an upcoming chapter", I didn't mean this one. If you were confused, I'm so sorry about that! :/**

**2) Speaking of the trip, I have to announce how stupid I am. So in a past chapter I did say that Socko is getting married, so I realized a few days after posting the last chapter: why not just have Socko's wedding out of town so that the gang has to take a trip to it? Cue the consecutive facepalm and "Oh!". ;) Yeah… But I still want to choose one of your trip ideas and just apply it to Socko's wedding. So you can keep the ideas coming. The trip will be multichapter and I am thinking about starting it next chapter. So get your ideas in, if you have a new one. Remember that it is winter in the story right now. (Hence, Valentine's Day) :D**

**3) Sam and Freddie are finally together now in my story! ;D No more 'not yet's! **

**4) I am happy that I got to introduce, and alleviate, some of Sam and Freddie's sexual tension that will be present throughout the story. I hope you enjoyed it. :) It was the first time I have ever written anything so… you know… dirty. So, please don't be too harsh on me. :)**

**5) I know this chapter was long! I just didn't want to split the chapter up, although I considered it a couple times. I just wanted to get it all out there for you to enjoy until the next time I have a chance to write and update. **

**6) I think the last thing is just to ask you to please REVIEW. Your feedback means so much to me. I want to learn your thoughts on the story and especially this chapter. I mean, a lot changed in just a few paragraphs. Your thoughts and inputs are important to me.**

**7) Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**

**;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi-di-ho there, neighbor. :) So, I have decided to start in on this chapter a little early, though it probably won't get done until next week. So to you it might end up being a little late. So, possibly, sorry about that. ;) It's pretty much going to be me winging it. Let's see where it takes us. :D Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: iCarly doesn't belong to me. This has been "The Saddest Story Ever Told" with Lizzie. Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**Freddie's POV:**

"Jesus, Sam!" I groan as Sam harshly grinds her hips down on mine.

We are up in the iCarly studio and Sam has me pinned to my bean bag chair, straddling me.

Our mouths are in the same fury of passion that they have seemed to be in all week. All the time.

Yep, that's right. Tomorrow, Sam and I have officially been a couple for a week. Not that I plan on celebrating it… openly.

Sam softly moans without removing her lips from mine when I roughly grab her ass to move her against me harder.

"Oh my god, guys!" I suddenly hear from the doorway, "I go downstairs to get the door for one minute and then _this_."

Sam stops moving and just breathes heavily against my lips, her eyes still closed. I open my eyes and sneak a glance at the door.

Great, Carly's back. Oh, and with Gibby. Guess that's who was at the door. Carly is standing with her hands on her hips, scolding us. And Gibby looks shocked with his mouth hanging open. I would glare at them for interrupting us, but I'm a little preoccupied with my beautiful girlfriend who now has her head lying against my shoulder and her breathing, slowly calming down, against my neck.

"Sorry, Carls." Sam murmurs without sounding sorry at all.

I adjust her in my lap so that she is no longer straddling me but instead sitting sideways across my legs. She pulls her knees up closer to her so that she is basically lying on top of my chest with her head nuzzled into my neck like a child. I tilt my head down and capture her lips with mine softly for just a quick kiss.

"I'm not." I whisper to her and she chuckles, but I don't know if Carly heard.

"Aw! You guys are adorable! I just wish you wouldn't try to hump each other's brains out on my floor every time I turn my back." Carly tells us.

Sam pushes a hand against my chest to help her sit up a bit.

"Freddie started it." She says with a laugh and a teasing smile.

I pull her back down and flip her over so that I am on top of her on the bean bag.

"Liar." I say before I crush our mouths together in a hot but short kiss.

I stand up quickly before Carly can start complaining again and reach a hand down to help Sam up as well. She accepts it and I pull her to her feet before wrapping my arms around her again and placing a small kiss on her forehead. She smiles sweetly up at me.

In the short week our relationship has been happening, I have found that it is very much a rollercoaster ride. One minute we are groping each other in a bean bag chair, next we are snuggling into each other, then we are exchanging hot kisses, and then we are giving sweet smiles and soft pecks. I wouldn't have it any other way though. Not if the world depended on it.

"So, we ready to plan for this week's show?" Gibby asks awkwardly, breaking the silence that had filled the room and tearing me out of my thoughts.

"Sure," I reply as I let go of Sam and walk to my tech cart, "Let me just pull up the notes from the other day."

Gibby takes a seat on the steps while Sam slips back onto the bean bag and Carly leans against the hood of the prop car.

I pull up the list on my computer and begin to read aloud to the room.

"Alright. Here we go. We got-" I start but don't get very far.

"EHHHH! Move! Move, move! Watch out, Gibby!" Spencer yells as he burst into the room, knocking over everything in his path, including Gibby, and almost stepping on Sam.

"Spencer! What is going on?" Carly exclaims, pulling her feet up onto the hood of the car to avoid any sort of collision with Spencer.

Spencer tears apart the room in frantic search of something.

"Socko! Socko needs… ! Oh! Socko needs his.. his… Oh god! No! Where is it? His! Sock! Now! Damn!" Spencer babbles nonsense, too busy digging through the room.

"Spencer, stop freaking out for a second! You're not making any sense!" Sam yells at him.

"Me freaking out? Me? No, no, no, no… No! Socko! _He_ is the one freaking out!" Spencer returns, finally stopping his frantic rampage and throwing his arms into the air.

"What the shell is going on?" Gibby calls out.

"Ohhh! I'll tell you what the shell is going on!" Spencer turns suddenly to glare at Gibby who flinches back. "Socko is getting married this weekend. On Saturday! And I am this close. This close! To killing the beloved sock enthusiast! Bridezilla? Pfft. Try Socko… Groom… zilla…? No. Uh…"

"Groom of doom?" Sam offers with a smirk.

Spencer whirls around to point at Sam, and yells, "YES!"

Carly laughs, saying, "Well just calm down, Spencer. You freaking out because Socko is freaking out doesn't help anything. It's just… more freaking out."

"Yeah." Spencer says, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right."

Spencer has been stressed out to the max for the last month. Socko and his bride-to-be Maria opted not to get a wedding planner and just plan the whole thing themselves. Turns out that it's a lot more than they could handle. There is about 500 guest with all of Socko's crazy family members and friends. Socko and Maria have been turning to Spencer and a few others of the wedding party to help out. With all the wedding crap, there's enough stress to go around. Even I sometimes can't help but feel stressed out when Spencer walks in the room all freaked out like this. For Sam and I's wedding, we are definitely getting a wedding planner.

'_Woah! What the hell? We haven't even been going out for a week and you're already thinking about your wedding! Get a hold of yourself Benson! You sound like a love sick preteen.' _My brain scolds itself.

My eyes wander down to Sam in the bean bag chair and a slow smile creeps on my face. Our wedding. Sam slowly moving down the aisle towards me, ready to spend the rest of our lives together. I am allowed to dream, right?

Carly speaks again, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Good." Carly says soothingly to Spencer. "Now. What does Socko need?" She sounds like she is talking to a child.

Spencer takes another deep breath before responding.

"He needs the RSVP list for the wedding." Spencer says.

"Oh. Well, did you maybe think about checking the giant folder labeled 'Socko and Maria's Wedding'?" Carly asks, hopping off the roof of the car.

She doesn't wait for Spencer's response and instead goes to the little locker/filing cabinet in the corner of the room. She opens it and pull out a large manila folder.

"See. Here it is." She says, pulling out several pages that are stapled together and handing them to Spencer. "And I already RSVP-ed you, Sam, Freddie, and I. As if it isn't obvious." She adds.

"Oh god, thank you, Car-"

"What about me?" Gibby interrupts suddenly, standing up.

"What about you, Gib?" Sam asks rudely.

"Aren't I invited to this wedding? I know Socko." Gibby tells us.

"You've met Socko before?" I ask him.

"No. I said that I know him, never said I've met him." He says like I am the stupid one in this situation.

Sam laughs and shakes her head at Gibby.

Gibby gives her a confused look, obviously not understanding what she is laughing at. He then turns to look at Spencer, expectantly.

Spencer sneaks an awkward glance at Carly, silently asking her for help. Carly just looks away.

"Of course you're invited, Gibby!" Spencer exclaims convincingly. "See, look! Uh, there's your name right there."

Spencer turns the list around to show Gibby, but he moves the paper around wildly so Gibby can't get a good look.

Gibby accepts this though and smiles, he sits back down on the step.

As soon as Gibby looks away, Spencer grabs a pen and writes on the paper quickly.

"Wait." Gibby says, "Why didn't I get an invitation letter then?"

Spencer, Carly, and I share looks, trying to come up with a good lie.

"I never gave it to you." Sam says, saving all of us, coolly and easily lying to the point where even I think it is the truth. She's a master at thinking on the spot.

"Why not?" Gibby asks, furrowing his eyebrows at Sam.

"Because I don't like you." Sam says as if it is obvious.

"Sam!" Carly pretends to scold Sam.

Sam just shrugs.

Gibby nods; It's hard to argue with Sam's easy logic. Even if it is made up in this case.

"So it's on Saturday?" Gibby asks.

"Yeah, but we are leaving on Friday." Carly tells him, "The wedding is going to be up in the mountains. Socko let Spencer and I tag along when he and Maria went up there to check it out. And oh my gosh! It is absolutely gorgeous! It's at the lodge we are staying at. There is this giant room and the entire wall is a window that has the most spectacular view. It's going to be so amazing." Carly gushes. She continues, "So, we are taking school off on Friday and Spencer rented a van so we can drive up there. You are welcome to ride with us."

"What? A van? I thought you said sports car." Spencer interjects confused.

"How does 'van' sound anything like 'sports car'?" Sam asks.

"It doesn't. I just wanted to get the sports car." Spencer replies in blunt honesty.

"Spencer!" Carly exclaims and then sighs, "Fine. I guess we can squeeze into a sports car. I mean, it will definitely be an uncomfortable four hours but-"

Spencer laughed and asks, "Carly? How do you expect to fit five people in a car with two seats?"

"It doesn't have a backseat?" Gibby asks.

"Nope." Spencer responds coolly.

Carly's face swells bright red in frustration and fury. Carly would never punch anyone, but I am pretty sure she wants to wail on Spencer's face right now.

"We can take my car." I offer before Carly flips.

"Yeah. Good thinking, Fredstein." Sam agrees.

"No! I want to drive the sports car." Spencer argues like a stubborn toddler.

"Fine. You can drive the sports car. We'll split up between the two cars." I comprise.

Everyone in the room mumbles their agreements.

"Perfect. So we will all meet here Friday morning. Early. It's a four hour drive and we have early check in at lodge. So, everyone better have their hind ends in gear." Carly commands with obvious excitement.

I'm excited for this trip too. It's going to be good. I know it.

**Sam's POV:**

"WAKE UP!" I hear faintly in the mist of my dreamland.

"Come on, girls! Upsy daisies!"

I recognize that voice. Who has that voice?

Whatever I am laying on is no longer flat now. Instead it is jerking up and down, bouncing my body with it.

I hear a disgruntled groan from somewhere to my right.

"Let's go, you lazy bums! We've got to get ready to leave!"

Without opening my eyes, my brain slowly processes what is happening here. Carly and I are in her bed, sleeping. Well, not really sleeping anymore. And Spencer is waking us up by shouting at us and jumping on the bed. Great, now that that's sorted out, I am going back to sleep.

"Go away, Spencer." I complain in a groggy tone.

"Nope." Spencer says as he hops of the bed to land on the floor, "You two need to get up. Now."

Oh, Spencer's 'responsible adult voice'. Yeah, that doesn't work on me. I feel the bed shift as Carly sits up though.

"Alright. Good morning, Spencer." Carly says with a yawn.

The Shay's have always been morning people. Spencer ten times more so than Carly. I don't get it though. Who would want to be awake when you can be sleeping?

"Good morning, Carly." Spencer greets Carly in return. He then turns his attention back to me and says, "Alright, Sam, your turn. Sit up and wish me a good morning."

"Screw you." I grumble as I roll onto my stomach and bury my face deep into my pillow.

"Not exactly what I was looking for." Spencer responds, "Please, Sam. Get up. Your boyfriend is downstairs waiting for you." He adds the last part in a singsong voice.

"Good for my boyfriend." I mutter against the pillow.

"Okay, how about if I said your breakfast is downstairs waiting for you?" Spencer tries.

"Good for my breakfast." I reply.

Carly laughs and shakes my shoulder.

"Come on, Sam. We really do have to get ready to go." She tells me.

I roll over onto my back and slowly open my eyes to look at her. Her hair is crazy messed up like it is every time she wakes up, but she still looks perfect. Pretty, pretty, Shay.

"Carly. You know I love you so please don't take this the wrong way when I tell you to leave me the fuck alone." I say and close my eyes again.

Carly just laughs.

"Just get up, Sam. You can go back to sleep in the car." Spencer tells me.

"Great. Someone carry me there and I'll get a head start on that." I grumble.

"That's not happening. But I do know how I can get you up." Carly says brightly.

"And how is that, Shay? AH!" I ask and then shriek as Carly shoves me off the bed.

I land on the floor and my eyes shoot open to find Carly smirking at me.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaim.

"See! You're out of bed! Yay!" Carly cheers.

She jumps of the bed and offers me her hands to pull me to my feet.

"Alright. Let's go downstairs." Carly tells me and very literally drags me out of the room. Spencer following us.

"Carly! Stop! No! I'm tired! It's too early!" I whine a string of complaints as Carly yanks me down each step of the stairs and Spencer pushes me from behind.

"Good morning, Freddie!" Carly calls down into the living room while still struggling with me on the stairs.

"Morning, Carls." Freddie calls over his shoulder from the couch, but not turning around.

We finally make it to the bottom of the stairs and I approach the back of the couch on my own while Carly and Spencer go to the kitchen.

"Where's Sam?" Freddie asks, oblivious that I am right behind him.

"Here," I say as I fall over the back of the couch to land lying down on his lap.

Freddie jumps, startled, as I land. And I land right on his knees, driving them into my back.

"Ow." I murmur but I am really too tired to care.

My eyes are closed and I adjust myself to a position where his knee is not bruising my spine, but I am still just lying across his legs.

"Well good morning to you too, beautiful." Freddie says with a chuckle and brushes some loose hair out of my face.

I open one eye to look at his stupid smiling face and laugh before closing my eye again.

_Beautiful._ Right. I just woke up. My hair is in a sloppy bun, even sloppier from sleeping on it. I have on an old, stained tank top and an oversized hoodie with giant grey sweat pants. Yep, I am just gorgeous right now. The quintessence of sex appeal. Ha! Yeah, no. But of course Freddie would still say that I am.

"Stop being sweet. It's too early for you to be sweet." I tell him.

Freddie laughs and says, "Oh, my apologies."

I don't have to have my eyes open to know that he is smirking. I also don't have to have my eyes open to feel him leaning down to kiss me.

I catch his face with my hand and push him back up to where he was before.

"Sam?" Freddie says surprised and laughing.

"Don't kiss me. It's too early for you to kiss me." I tell him.

"Basically it's too early for everything." He says amused.

I open my eyes and smile at him.

"Not for sleep. It's definitely not too early for sleep." I say.

Freddie laughs and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes again.

"Sorry, baby, but you have to wake up." He tells me.

He grabs my wrists and pulls me up so I can sit up in his lap. I let my head fall on his shoulder and focus on going back to sleep.

"I don't _have_ to do anything." I tell him stubbornly, snuggling closer into his chest.

"I guess that's kind of true. But still, please wake up Sam." Freddie says sweetly.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sam. Your breakfast is lonely over here." Carly calls from the table where she is currently eating her own breakfast.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I don't want to eat. I just want to sleep right now." I mutter to Freddie.

"I know. I'm sorry." Freddie says sympathetically.

His arms tighten around me and for a moment I think he is actually going to let me go back sleep. Instead he stands up, picking me up with him. He sets me on my feet and stands in front of me. Even standing up, my eyes remain closed.

"Sam. Please open your eyes." Freddie says slowly.

He cups my face in both his hands and run the pad of one of his thumbs across my cheek.

I comply, opening my eyes and giving him an annoyed look.

"Happy?" I ask with venom.

"Very. Blue is my favorite color." He tells me with a smart-ass smirk and drops his hands.

It's very early, but that was still really cute. I can't help but smile.

"Nub." I say shaking my head and giggling.

Freddie pulls me to the table where I sit and reluctantly nibble at my food. Freddie makes himself a plate and takes the seat Carly had just left to go and shower. By now, I am back to myself, scarving my food down. Each piece of bacon and bite of eggs helps coach me out of my sleep.

"Sam! I'm done with the shower! Your turn!" Carly yells from upstairs.

"Okay!" I yell with a mouth full of food.

I shovel one more spoonful into my mouth and swallow while I stand up. I lean down and give Freddie a quick kiss on the cheek and hurry up the stairs. I go into Carly's room where she is in a robe blow drying her hair and I grab a change of clothes. I go into the bathroom, peel my sleep attire off, and hop under the warm water of the shower. Once I am finished, I put on a pair of comfy jeans and a cozy sweater that we keep me comfortable during the four hour drive. I quickly brush my teeth, use mouthwash, put on deodorant, all that good stuff to get ready for the day.

I walk into Carly's room to find her sitting on her bed, braiding one side of her hair; the other side was already done. She has on jeans and a zipped up pink, faux fur line hoodie sweatshirt.

"Hey Sam." She greets me with a smile.

"Morning Shay." I reply before sitting down at the make-up counter.

After a few minutes of blow drying my hair I hear muffled calls of my name. I turn around to see Carly motioning for me to turn the hair dryer off. I quickly do as she asked.

"What did you say?" Carly calls loudly out her bedroom door as soon as the dryer is off.

"I asked if all the bags are down here! Gibby just got here and we are taking the bags down to the cars!" Spencer's voice travels up from downstairs.

"Oh, I still have my bag. But I can just carry it down myself." I tell Carly.

She nods at me before turning back to the door.

"Sam has her bag still! But she will just carry it herself when we go down there! Go on ahead! We won't be too much longer!" Carly yells.

"Sheesh, Carls. He's downstairs, not in China." I tell her, rubbing one of my ears.

"Sorry." Carly says sheepishly.

"Alright! Just hurry up!" Spencer responds.

After a few seconds, I hear the front door shut as the guys leave to take the luggage to the cars.

I run a hand through my hair, deciding that it is dry enough. I opt not to wear any make-up for today and Carly seems to decide the same.

"Alright. I'm ready. I'm going to go make sure everything is locked up." Carly tells me.

"Yeah. I'm ready too. I'll meet you downstairs in a minute. I just got to get my bag." I respond.

I carry my bag into the elevator, stopping on Carly's first floor so she can get on after making sure the doors are locked, and then we go all the way to the ground level. We get off the elevator and head to the parking lot where the cars have already been loaded. The guys are just standing around waiting for us.

"Finally!" Gibby exclaims as he sees us approaching.

"Oh, calm your giblets! We didn't take that long!" I say with a glare in his direction.

Gibby knows better than to say anything against my glare. He just shuts up and looks away. Good Gibby.

Spencer takes my bag and stuffs it in the back of his rental car.

"So," Freddie says as he approaches me, "Am I free to kiss you now?"

I smirk at him and respond, "Knock yourself out."

Freddie returns my smirk before grabbing me and pulling me to him. His lips cover mine in a sweet kiss and when he starts to pull away I wrap my arms tight around his neck, holding him in place. Freddie's not one for too much PDA, but I can care less. Plus, the boy is a really good kisser.

Only when I hear Carly clear her throat do I pull away. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"So what exactly are the car arrangements?" Carly ask.

I turn to face the rest of the group and Freddie wraps his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Well, obviously Sam and Freddie will go in Freddie's car," Spencer says while smiling at us.

"I call shotgun." I say and Freddie laughs.

"Mhm, and Gibby can go with them," Spencer continues, "And us Shay's will go in the fun car!" Spencer cheers.

"What? No!" Carly whines, "I want to go in the car with Sam, Freddie, and Gibby!"

"Fine. I guess I will just have to ride all myself. In the lonely little car. For four hours." Spencer tries to guilt trip Carly.

There is a pause of silence as Carly seems to weigh her options.

"Yep. What a shame?" Carly says quickly, "Alright. Come on guys. Let's go."

Carly yanks open her door and slips into the backseat before Spencer can argue.

Spencer just huffs and walks to his car.

Soon we all pile in and after Freddie programs the GPS, we set off down the street.

I'm excited for this. It's going to be good. I know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. So, I know what you are thinking. <strong>_**'What the hell? Do I need to introduce this bitch to slicer?'**_** No! Please don't slice me. I acknowledge the fact that I made you guys wait two weeks for an extremely crappy filler chapter. It truly is filler. It's me showing my weird ability to write 4,000 words about nothing. So I apologize. I will be working on the next chapter soon. And I have some good plans coming up, so just yeah. :) Don't be mad.**

_**INTERESTING: **_**I know I usually put 'important', but this isn't really important, it just might interest you. I did not post a chapter last weekend, but I did post a one-shot. If you haven't read it yet, please go read it and give it some love! :D It is called iAsk For a Favor. It is the first lemon I have ever written. ;)**

**Gah! I know that nothing really happened in this chapter, and I actually meant for there to be even more Seddie fluff, but I am getting tired. So, I wanted to get this out now because you have waited long enough, and something is better than nothing. Right? So the extra fluff will have to be next chapter. But still, please, please, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Your reviews really amaze me sometimes :)**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicos guapos ;) Ready for another chapter of iThink This Could Be Fun? I hope you enjoy it.**

**(The idea for the location of this trip is based off the suggestion from seddieconnection. :D The end author's note has more about that. Specifically for you, seddieconnection.)**

_Disclaimer: If I ever did own iCarly, I would explode from joy in a matter of mere moments and they would have to give it to the next person. So sadly, I will never ever get to be the owner of iCarly. Except for within those few seconds… before I explode._

* * *

><p><strong>iThink This Could Be Fun<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**Freddie's POV:**

'_One hour done, three to go.'_ That is what goes through my mind as I check the clock to see that we are making great time.

The car is pretty quiet at the moment, except for the very quiet buzz of the classic rock radio we have let fill the silence. I sneak a glance in the rearview mirror at the backseat.

Gibby had fallen asleep almost immediately after we left; his loud snoring filling the car. After about five minutes Sam had gotten annoyed and climbed into the backseat to take off his shoes and stuff one of his socks into his mouth. Normally Carly or I would intervene in such behavior, but we couldn't argue that this isn't better than his obnoxious nasally snore. Now just soft muffled noises from his sock filled mouth are emitted from Gibby.

Carly is next to Gibby in the backseat. She has her headphones in and has the music up so loud I can almost hear it myself.

I quickly peek to my right. Sam is in my passenger seat. She surprisingly did not go right back to sleep as soon as we got in the car. She is instead sitting with her feet crossed up on the seat and a book to her face, a pen tucked behind her ear. Ever since that bet we had years ago about if she could read a novel, she has grown an extreme love of reading. She goes through more books than anyone I know.

"What are you reading?" I ask her, breaking the quiet in the car.

"If I Should Die Before I Wake" She replies without looking up from the book.

I shift my hands on the steering wheel and try to keep my focus on the road.

"Never heard of it. What's it about?" I inquire.

"Nazis." Sam replies simply.

My eyebrows raise in question. I glance at her again and see that she still hasn't looked up from the book. I decide not to disturb her reading anymore and just silently nod my head.

"Well actually neo-Nazi gangs." Sam continues though.

I again just nod and add a small "Oh", figuring that she probably still wants to get back to reading.

She doesn't though. She hooks her thumb in the book to save the page and folds it down into her lap. She turns in her seat to face me and leans back against the door with a small smile.

"It's really good actually." She tells me.

"Yeah?" I reply with a small smile.

"Yeah. It's about a German girl, she around our age, and she is in a neo-Nazi gang. But then she gets in an accident, and while she is in a coma in the hospital, she has a dream type thing that she is a Jewish girl trying to survive the Holocaust with her family."

"Wow, uh, sounds… interesting."

"Yeah, it is. I usually don't go for fiction, but this isn't bad." She says with a smile down at the book in her lap.

"You don't usually go for fiction?" I repeat, casting her a semi-shocked glance.

"That's what I said. Why is that so shocking?" She asks with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"It's nothing. It's just… so, you read more non-fiction then?" I ask.

"Way to put two and two together, genius." Sam replies and smirks. "But yes, I do read more non-fiction. I like knowing that what I am reading actually happened. It's like the closest thing we have to a time machine, in my opinion. It lets us go right back to the past and learn everything about it as if we lived it ourselves. And reading about a person that really existed or still exists, it feels like you get to know them. They become your friend or something."

I snicker, "Who would've thought that Sam Puckett is a giant nerd?" I send her a smirk.

"What? I am not a nerd!" Sam exclaims.

"Sam, you just told me all about making friends with the people in your books. You're a nerd." I say, still smirking, eyes on the road.

Sam punches me hard in the shoulder.

"Ow! Don't do that while I'm driving, Sam!" I scold her. "Beside I like that you are a secret nerd. It's cute."

"Cute?" Sam repeats with a grimace.

"Very."

Sam scoffs, "Whatever floats your boat, Benson."

I just laugh and train my eyes on the road again. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sam lift her book back up. I give in to my temptation and pull one of Sam's hands off the book, capturing it in mine. I let our hands rest on the seat by her leg, simply intertwined. Sam smiles down at our hands then up at me, before going back to her book.

**Carly's POV:**

As my mouse smashes into the crates and gains points, I smile to myself over my victory of yet another level of Angry Rodents. I put my phone down, deciding I have dominated the game enough for now.

I glance around the car. Gibby, next to me, is on his phone as well. Curiosity gets the better of me and I peek over his shoulder to see what he is doing. He is looking up liquids that are naturally blue. For what, I really do not want to know.

I slump back against my seat. I stare out at the snow-covered forest beyond my window. It's a lot of snow, so we must be pretty high up in the mountains by now.

"Hey Freddie? How much longer until we get there?" I ask.

"We're almost there, I think. Maybe ten more minutes. We should be able to see it once we get around this bend." Freddie says to me over his shoulder.

"Eep! Awesome!" I cheer.

"Ah, see. Is that it up there?" Freddie asks as we come around a corner.

"Yep! Yep! That's it! It's it gorgeous?" I babble excitedly.

"Oh my holy pigs." Gibby gapes.

"It's huge." Freddie completes the thought. Then shakes his head to focus more on the snow covered road. "Alright. Well, make that more like 5 minutes until we get there then. Wake up Sleeping Beauty for me, will ya?"

I chuckle and say, "Sure."

I lean over in the front seat to look at Sam. She is all curled up in her seat. Knees to her chest, leaning against the pillow she brought from home which she has positioned against the door. Her eyes are closed lightly and I can hear soft and even huffs escaping her slightly parted lips. A piece of her hair wandered its way across the bridge of her nose and each breath makes the strand flutter slightly.

"Aw! She looks so sweet!" I coo.

Freddie just laughs and smiles at her sleeping form warmly.

'_Aw! Couple-y adorableness!'_ I squeak in my brain.

"Alright. Well, WAKE UP SAM!" I suddenly scream loudly.

It scares everybody. Gibby's phone goes flying out of his hands, Freddie accidentally stomps on the brake, and Sam jolts out of her seat so quickly that she bangs her head on the dashboard.

"Carly!" Freddie scolds me, then continues driving, waving apologies to the honking cars behind us.

"Fuck, Shay. What's with you waking me so violently today?" Sam complains while rubbing where she hit her forehead.

"You okay?" Freddie asks softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam says and smiles at Freddie's concern.

"Lemme see." Freddie says.

Sam looks at him and Freddie glances quickly.

"Aw. Carly, can you grab a soda from the ice chest? If you put something cold on it quick enough, sometimes you can stop a bruise from forming." Freddie advises.

I quickly grab a cold soda and hand it to Sam. She puts it against her forehead.

"Great. Now I look like a nut job, holding a can to my head." Sam sneers.

"Sorry, Sam." I apologize guiltily. "But look. We're here!" I exclaim as I point out the front window to the fast approaching ski lodge.

Sam follows where my finger is pointing up the mountain and suddenly her eyes go wide.

"Holy chizz balls! That's the lodge! That's the size of a freaking village!" Sam blurts out.

"I know! This weekend is going to be amazing." I say eagerly.

We pack up the things we brought in the car with us. Mostly just shoving Sam's food wrappers in a plastic bag designated for trash. Sam uses the excuse of being too busy holding a can to her head to help clean up her mess.

"Spencer's already here." Freddie announces after about five minutes.

I look away from picking everything up to see that we are pulling into the parking lot. Freddie pulls into the spot right next to Spencer cherry red sports car.

"You can put the can back now. I'm pretty sure your head is fine." Freddie says to Sam and she obliges.

We all file out of the car and around to trunk. Freddie lifts the trunk and turns to face us. He does a double take when he sees Sam.

Sam makes a weird face and spits, "What?"

"The can left a giant red spot on your forehead," I giggle at her.

"What?" She crouches to look at herself in the side mirror of the car. "Aw, man!" She cries.

Freddie laughs and pulls her to him, placing a light kiss on the spot.

"Does it hurt?" Freddie asks.

Sam shrugs and replies, "It's all numb from the cold can now. It did before though." She sends me a quick glare.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't think that would happen." I gush apologetically.

"It's fine, Shay. Don't beat yourself up about or anything." Sam tells me.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure she'll live." Freddie says with a grin at Sam.

"Thank you, Dr. Benson." Sam teases him.

Freddie leans down and kisses her softly. But after the kiss neither of them seems to want to pull away. So they kiss again, and again, and again, and woah. It's not like they are molesting each other. They are kissing each other so sweetly and gently, like they have been together for forever and not just a week. I glance at Gibby who is staring at them with his eyebrows raised. I elbow him in the ribs quickly to get him to stop gaping. We both look elsewhere until the love birds are finished.

Seriously, will the ever finish? I glance back over at them. Oh, they aren't even kissing anymore. They are just smiling at each other. I can't help the massive smile that crawls onto my own face. My friends are so happy. It's amazing.

"Carly and I are going to go find Spencer." Sam tells Freddie softly.

Freddie just nods dumbly, seeming a bit lost in Sam's smile. Sam kisses him again quickly then grabs my arm and pulls me after.

"Oh my god." She whispers to me as we start to walk.

I smirk. Sammy is in love.

"Wait, what about the bags?" Gibby calls to us.

"You guys can handle them." I yell back.

"Bye." Sam says with a giggle.

We race into the building, leaving the boys to glare at our retreating forms.

"Well, that was…" I start but trail off.

"Incredible. He has never kissed me like that before, Carls." Sam says.

I smile at her. She seems like she is glowing, floating.

"You guys are such an amazing couple. Really something to appreciate." I say.

"Aw, thanks." Sam says and bumps her hip with mine.

"So, beside that first night, have you two, you know, done… anything?" I ask with a small smirk. Sam told me about it of course, maybe in a little too much detail actually, but hey, we're best friends. The only problem was I had a hard time looking Freddie in the eye the next day, which made Sam giggle.

"Cool it, Shay." Sam whispers to me.

I'm about to ask her what's wrong, but then I see Spencer approaching us and I suddenly understand. Spencer would flip.

"Hey Spence. We were just coming to look for you." Sam says bubbly.

"Oh, looks like I beat you to it then. Well, I already got our rooms. You girls in one, Freddie and Gibby in the other, and I have my very own." Spencer boasts. "Where are Freddie and Gibby anyway?"

Suddenly loud noises erupt on the other side of the lobby. We all turn to see Gibby and Freddie struggling to get the bags in the door.

"You guys didn't help them?" Spencer asks with a laugh.

"If they can't figure out that there is an amazing invention called a luggage cart, then it's not my problem." Sam replies with a shrug.

"Luggage what?" Freddie asks as he and Gibby approach.

"Nothing." Sam chirps innocently and throws a smirk to Spencer and me.

Spencer and I both roll our eyes, chuckling slightly.

"Spencer got the rooms so what do you say we go check them out?" I offer.

**Sam's POV:**

These rooms are as amazing as the hotel itself.

"SAM! COME LOOK AT THIS BATHTUB! RIGHT NOW!" Carly shrieks from the bathroom.

I hurry into the bathroom and see Carly wrapped up in some fancy robe over her clothes and pointing to the large tub in the corner.

"Oh my god! Carls, that's not a tub, that's a swimming pool."

"Holy crap, I just remembered, I read that there is an indoor swimming pool here. We _have _to find that. Did you bring a swimsuit like I told you?"

"Yes, mother. You reminded all of us about 50 times each." I say and laugh, "Where'd you get the robe, by the way?"

"They are two more in the closet. They are so soft." She murmurs, hugging herself.

"I want one." I demand as I rush to the closet and slip one of the robes on over my clothes. "Mmm."

Carly giggles and goes back to looking around.

"So there are like 500 guests and the bride's family is paying for everyone to have a room like this? Jeez, I guess you weren't kidding when you said this broad is loaded." I say.

"Yeah, please don't say stuff like that when you meet her tonight." Carly tells me with a slight chuckle.

"I'll do my best." I say and shrug.

"So anyway…" Carly says and sits on the edge of the tub, "You never got a chance to answer my question before. You and Freddie… you haven't…"

"Nope." I reply before she finishes, "Nothing beyond what happened on Valentine's Day. It's not that we don't want to. It's just that we really haven't had any chance to. Haven't been able to find a sufficient amount of, you know, alone time." I say and Carly nods. I start to continue but a knocking at the door cuts me off.

Since we left the door open, the visitor just comes right in.

"Guys? You here?" Freddie's voice rings out.

"Right here." I say.

I go to stand in the doorway of the bathroom and open my robe, wiggling my hips playful, like when the girls in the movies want to reveal that they are only wearing sexy lingerie. Too bad for Fredward, I am fully clothed.

"That's a great way to be greeted." Freddie says with a sly smile, eyeing my little dance.

"Shut up." I say, laughing, and then lean in to kiss him quickly.

"Ah! No!" Someone shouts from the doorway causing me to jump.

"Spencer? What the hell?" I shout back at him.

"You two are alone in a hotel room! Embracing!" Spencer exclaims.

"Carly is right here! And the door is open! And it was just a simple kiss. We weren't doing anything bad. Don't get your undergarments in a twist!" I argue with him, all the while still holding on to Freddie.

"No, Sam! My undergarments will twist. You two are not to be unsupervised in one of the hotel rooms ever." Spencer says with finality.

"Oh, really?" I challenge and lift my eyebrows. "So you are saying that as long as I am in a hotel room, I can't kiss my boyfriend?"

"That is exactly what I am saying." Spencer confirms.

"Fine. No problem." I return.

I grab Freddie's arm and drag him out into the hallway. As soon as we pass the doorway, I turn around and latch onto Freddie. Curling my fingers in his hair and kissing him very very hungrily. Freddie is a bit taken back and has a hard time keeping up with my mouth. I can hear Carly trying to stifle giggles at my mischief. I finally break the kiss leaving an extremely flustered Freddie and turn to smirk at Spencer.

"Better?" I taunt Spencer.

He scowls at me before turning on his heels and stomping away like a child. He mutters something about going to find Gibby.

I giggle and say, "He is so fun to mess with."

"God, you're devious." Freddie replies and kisses me quickly.

We walk back into the room, hand in hand to find Carly on one of the beds.

"So what do you guys want to do? We have dinner tonight with the bride and groom and some of the wedding party. But we don't need to get ready for a few hours." Carly says.

"I kind of want to just go check this place out. It's huge! Maybe we can find your indoor pool, Carls." I reply, smiling at Carly, tempting her love of indoor pools.

"Yay! I'm in." She hops off the bed with a smile, "Let's go find Gibby and Spencer first. We can all go looking around the lodge together."

Carly bounds out the door in a flurry of excitement. Freddie and I follow her down the hall, slightly swinging our intertwined hands as we walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter THIRTEEN is finished. :)<strong>

**They say thirteen is an unlucky number. It is thought to stem mostly from the fact that in the ancient Code of Hammurabi (the first set of written law) law number 13 is omitted, nonexistent, never heard of. Weird, right? There are other theories and reasons too, but that's the most popular-ish. People take it pretty seriously too. Today you can still find some hotels that don't have a 13****th**** floor, airplanes without a 13****th**** row, and a lack of 13****th**** Streets or 13****th**** Avenues. A while back, some people tried to change the bad reputation of 13. They put together an organization cleverly named The Thirteen Club. It originally had 13 members, all working to defend the honor of 13. You may be surprised to learn that at one point this club grew to encompass over 400 members. 5 of the member were actually U.S. presidents. **

**Did you learn something new? Well, I hope so. :) I'm chalk full of random facts, and I thought I would share that one with you. Hooray! :D**

**Randomness aside, the next order of business I have is to discuss the book mentioned in the chapter. If I Should Die Before I Wake is indeed a real book by a great author named Han Nolan. I have no particular reason for putting it in here; I literally just plucked a random book off my bookshelf and it turned out to be that one, so I rolled with it. :) Check it out if you want. If Sam's description peaked your interest. I tend to love historical fiction about the holocaust, so yeah. I definitely enjoyed it. :D**

**Now, I would like to say (again) that the idea for where this trip takes place stems off the suggestion that they go on a ski trip, which was presented by seddieconnection. So, WOOHOO! Haha. :)**

**To seddieconnection: PM me, because I will totally forget to message you. But make sure you do, so I can give you a sneak peak, or something/anything (ish) that you want. ;) Thank you soo very much for the idea!**

**To EVERY ONE OF YOU: Review, please. :) They make me muy feliz! ;)**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc.**


End file.
